Next Hope For Our Live ( Squel Cruel of the Time )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan. " ge-takdir itu aneh ya?" EXO : KrisTao, SuhoLay, XiuminLuhan, BaekhyunChanyeol, KyungsooSehun, ChenKai
1. Chapter 1

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"COMEBACK"_

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku maintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_" peach—"_

_" gege—"_

_Tidak ada pelukan atau apapun, mereka hanya saling memandangi dan tersenyum bahagia. Kris tersenyum meski dadanya terasa nyeri mengingat namja dihadapannya sedang menahan tangis namun tidak bisa. M__enatap sedih pada __Tao, mengingat ia telah mencari selama ratusan tahun tanpa mengetahui dan melihat siapa dirinya. Kris bahkan __mendengarkan __untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa di__dengar__. Kini namja berambut blonde itu__ melihat __sesuatu __yang tidak bisa melihat __ia lihat __sebelum__nya, ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang __tidak bisa __didengar __sebelum__nya. Ya, Tao __memberik__annya __kekuatan super__ untuk tetap mencarinya s__etelah __namja panda itu__ meninggalkan__nya. Kris __sebelum__nya__ terlalu egois dan hanya mengurus diri sendiri__ hingga ia merasa__ terlalu bodoh dan tidak me__mahami jika Tao selalu ada disampinya bahkan__ saat __ia __berubah dari hari ke hari__,m__eskipun __Tao__ jelas tidak di sisi__ Kris.__Tapi itu karena__ Tao, Kris menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya. Berubah karna cinta yang terus menerus Tao berikan, meskipun keduanya sama-sama tidak sadar akan posisi mereka. Kris harus mengakui bahwa s__etiap kali memikirkan __dimana sang Chronokinesis s__eluruh dunia__nya akan berisi Chronokinesis bahkan saat __kepingan salju di langit malam__ terasa begitu menyakitkan mengingat dan membayangkan air mata yang mengalir dari mata yang menjerat Kris dalam kedalaman cinta Kris selalu __berharap __Chronokinesis__ bisa muncul di depan mata__nya__ dalam satu saat__ dan__ berharap __ia__ bisa kembali ke sisi__nya. __Kembali ke sisi __namja blonde yang kini menatap Tao dengan senyum hangat, Kris berharap meskipun ini berahir ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang suatu saat bisa kembali __ ke halaman __yang indah, halaman berisikan semua kenangan indah dirinya dan Tao. Baik sebagai Chronokinesis ataupun sebagai Huang Zi Tao. __Hingga perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mengedar layaknya cahaya yang berpencar. Semua tersenyum sambil tetap menutup mata serta mencoba melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai.  
Kris dan Tao hanya bisa saling menatap untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu mereka hingga semuanya memudar dan tidak berbekas._

.

.

**.**

**#XXXX years**

.

" yeobo, siapa nama bayi kecil kita ini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum memandang seorang namja yang sedang menimang bayi mungil dengan pipi cubby yang terlihat masih terlalu merah untuk diajak bercanda.

" eum..bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Eum, ku pikir itu bagus.."

Jawab Kangin sang suami.

" Yeollie pasti senang dongsaengnya terlihat cantik.."

" haha..iya..sekarang ia sedang aku titipkan di tempat Kyuhyun bersama Baekie.."

**.

Kyuhyun mondar mandir mencari Sungmin kemana-mana hingga ia menemukan istri tercintanya itu di dapur sedang membuat makanan bersama Wookie.

" apa benar Zhoumi hyung mau tinggal disini?"

" kemungkinan begitu, Henry mengatakan anaknya merindukan si Minni dan menolak makan beberapa hari setelah tiba di China.."

Suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mencium istrinya dan mengangguk kepada Wookie.

" dia akan tinggal didepan rumah kami.."

Istri sah Yesung itu mengangguk sembari memberikan suapan kepada anak kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum pada seorang anak yang menarik-narik pakaiannya.

" ne, chagy?"

Namja imut berlesung pipi itu menunjukkan susunya yang telah habis. Wookie tersenyum menundukkan badannya.

" ne, myunie?"

" ckck..kau ini lihatlah noona bagaimana kau mengabaikan anak namjamu demi si kecil itu.."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat bagaimana repotnya Wookie.

" Hyuni! Kau sudah memberi susu pada Baekkie dan Yeollie belum?"

" MWO? Aku lupa meninggalkan mereka di pinggir kolam!"

Semua menggeleng menemani Kyuhyun yang berlari cepat menuju kolam. Ya beginilah kehidupan mereka, sebuah keluarga dengan berbagai pernik. Persahabatan 15 orang yang dari mereka kecil hingga mereka menikah. Persahabatan yang terlihat hangat dan penuh kebahagiaan yang akan mereka turunkan kepada pewaris mereka.

" MINNI!"

Pekikan Kyuhyun membuat Wookie dan Sungmin berlari kearah sumber suara. Keduanya menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menatap seorang yeoja mungil yang berjalan diatas es yang mengapung di kolam, yeoja berumur kurang dari 2 tahun yang berjalan mendekati seorang namja yang hampir seumuran yang seperti ingin tenggelam. Mereka melihat bagaimana air-air berubah menjadi kepingan es saat anak sulung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu berjalan. Setelah menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan membawanya ketepi Xiumin nama yang Kyuhyun berikan pada yeoja mungilnya berlari kearah Sungmin.

" gwacana chagy..appa hanya kaget dan khawatir.."

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada dua buah hatinya yang kini tertidur.

" wae?"

" mollla, hanya aku tidak ingin teman-teman mereka mengatakan mereka aneh, monster atau iblis..cukup aku.."

Wookie duduk ikut memandangi dua buah hatinya yang memang sengaja ia tidurkan di rumah Kyuhyun karna Yesung sedang keluar negeri untuk bisnis.

" aku sempat menangis beberapa hari saat Myunie lahir, aku berharap ia seorang yang normal tapi pada kenyataannya? Saat tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di pinggir kolam ia malah bermain-main dengan air yang seolah menuruti kemauannya..Dae-ie juga begitu, aku pun tidak ingin kekuatan itu membuat mereka dikucilkan sama seprtiku dulu..beruntung bagiku Yesung oppa selalu berada disampingku "

Satu kesimpulan yang Sungmin ambil, yaitu keempat anak yang berada dikamar anak-anaknya memiliki kekuatan. Ia menoleh pada seorang namja mungil yang memeluk anak bungsunya posesif. Seorang anak dari keluarga Park yang sengaja dititipkan karna eomanya sedang melahirkan di suatu rumah sakit yang hanya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tau dimana tempatnya.

" ..eoni senang ya? Chanyeol seorang yang normal.."

Kyuhyun dan Wookie memalingkan wajah mereka pada Chanyeol. Mereka tersenyum mengangguki ucapan Sungmin.

**.

.

.

.

#5tahun kemudian

daratan cina

.

.

.

" WU FAAAN! WU FAAANNNN! Ais! Kemana sih anak itu?!"

Seorang yeoja cantik berlarian ke segala penjuru rumah namun tidak menemukan yang dicari hingga ia keluar rumah dan menggeleng pada namja tampan yang setia menunggunya.

" dia tidak ada Siwon!"

Adunya.

" aku yakin dia berada dirumah tetangga..bukannya semalam ia menangis tidak ingin pergi? Biar aku yang kesana, kau tidak apa kan Kibum? "

Yeoja cantik bertampang dingin itu mengangguk.  
Siwon berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah yang terkesan elegant dengan aksen cina korea yang begitu kental, ia tersenyum pada seorang namja yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

" sepertinya anakmu sudah tidur.."

" ah, ne ge- itu lebih baik. Anak itu susah sekali diatur.."

" noonamu ada di dalam"

Siwon mengangguk.  
Langkah kaki Siwon melambat saat membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Siwon menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang bergidig mematung memunggunginya.

" Chullie.."

Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu menoleh dengan wajah malas, ia terlalu tau siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu kecuali Hangeng ( suaminya ) dan teman-temannya.

" cepat singkirkan anakmu dari Zitao! Aku harus memandikan dia karna air mata buaya anakmu.."

" ck, kau galak sekali..aigo~ Wu Fan, apa segitunya kau menyukai Baby Zitao? Heum.."

Cullie tersenyum saat melihat pegangan tangan yang Wu Fan berikan pada anak bungsunya saat Siwon membopong anak semata wayangnya. Perlahan Chullie mengusap rambut halus namja kecil pelawan grafitasi itu.

" Zitao pasti akan kesepian.."

" dan aku tidak tau apa yang anak ini akan lakukan saat sadar dari tidurnya..mungkin harus merenofasi rumah baruku nanti.."

" hahaha..berdoa saja ia tidak bangun di pesawat..akan berbahaya jika ia terbangun disana.."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Hangeng yang sudah selesai mendekati Siwon dan Chullie yang turun dari tangga, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala Wufan dan tersenyum.

" untuk sementara ingatannya tentang 5th ini sudah aku hapus, mungkin dia akan mengingatnya jika ia mau.."

" aku yakin dia akan berusaha mengingatnya..anak ini begitu menyayangi Zitao.."

" Ah! Ini.."

Chulie mengalungkan sebuah kalung berbandul seperti jam pasir, Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

" ..katakan padanya untuk tetap menjaganya.."

"Chronokinesis?"

Chullie mengangguk.

" kau tau kan noonamu itu menyukai lambang itu sejak dulu? Ya mungkin dia berharap bisa memainkan waktu sesuka kepalanya..berhati-hatilah.."

Siwon mengangguk hormat untuk pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

#15th kemudian

Seoul

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja tersenyum menatap gedung didepannya. Sebuah universitas ternama Seoul terpampang di hadapannya, sebuah universitas yang tidak sembarangan bisa dimasuki oleh semua orang yang memimpikannya berada di dalamnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju ruang administrasi.

" oh~silahkan Zitao-ssi.."

Yeoja itu duduk di hadapan seorang namja paruh baya yang lumayan memiliki lemak. Zitao tersenyum melihat nama namja yang familiar itu berada di papan dengan embel-embel direktur.

" aku tidak menyangka paman seorang direktur.."

" hahaha..memang kau kira pamanmu yang tampan ini seorang gelandangan? Hanya Chulie noona saja yang seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu sejak dulu.."

Zitao menggaruk kepalanya.

" hehe, du bu i.."

Namja dengan tagname – Shin Dong Hae – itu tersenyum dan meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi ia lihat. Ia tersenyum bangga karna telah memperdaya anak bungsu dari Chulie orang yang selalu membullynya. Meski tidak ada dendam karna memang kelakuan mama Zitao yang kelewat batas namun senang juga dapat membully.

" dengar Zitao-ah, seperti yang aku katakan pada jijie-mu 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku memang direktur disini, aku juga sahabat kedua orang tuamu tapi kalau kau melanggar aturan yang berlaku di universitas ini aku tidak bisa menolong apapun.."

" maksud paman?"

" misalnya nilaimu jelek, kau berkelahi dan peraturan-peraturan yang membuat universitas tercemar kau akan langsung mendapat hukuman. Paling parah kau akan dikeluarkan secara langsung.."

Zitao mengangguk paham.

"..ckck..aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, kenapa Chullie noona memiliki anak yang kelewat pintar sepertimu? Sudahlah..mulailah belajar besok, ini jadwalmu. Oh! Kau belum menghubungi jijie-mu? Dan—aku hampir tidak mengenalimu dengan rambut seperti itu nak—"

Tidak ada yang bisa Zitao lakukan kecuali menggaruk tengkuknya. Zitao ingat bagaimana ia memotong rambut panjangnya saat ia tau ia mendapat beasiswa ke Seoul. Mamanya sangat menyukai rambut panjang Zitao namun saat Zitao merengek ingin memotong pendek rambutnya untuk mengganti suasana dengan rela hati sang mama memotong hingga sebatas bahu dari pada anaknya sendiri yang pergi ke salon yang hasilnya pasti Chulie akan mendapati anaknya seperti namja tulen. Zitao keluar dari ruang administrasi, ia tersenyum melihat pesan yang jiji-enya kirimkan.

**From : Lay-jie**

**Aku sedang ada di kantin bersama teman-temanku, why? Kau sedang tidak bolos sekolahmu kan?**

Zitao tersenyum berjalan mengikuti arah peta kampus yang Shindong berikan.  
Senyum Zitao mengembang saat melihat segerombolan anak yang duduk di pojokan kantin, ia bisa melihat jiji-e nya sedang memandangi phonsel. Perlahan Zitao melangkah mendekatinya hingga ia berada di belakang yeoja manis yang sedang berguman tidak jelas.

" dongsaengmu lagi?"

Lay mengangguk.

" kau merindukannya, eoni?"

" tentu! Aku merindukan panda manisku yang sedang merengek..hehe..dia sangat manis.."

Zitao tersenyum langsung memeluk Lay dari belakang membuat ke 11 orang yang sedang berkumpul itu kaget.

" YA! Jangan kurang ajar!"

Pekik Baekhyun. Lay yang semula meronta ahirnya berhenti saat mengingat wangi yang menyeruak kedalam tubuhnya. Ia melepas perlahan pelukan seseorang yang mengagetinya hingga ia mendapati seorang dengan kemeja kebesaran yang membungkus tubuhnya, celana jins yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan saat ia menatap wajah dengan mata yang hampir di tutupi dengan surai tipis, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang dikuncir belakang ( ingat Chanyeol promo history) matanya terbelalak.

" Zi—"

" noonaaaa..aku lapar"

Lay mengedipkan matanya kaget.  
Suho menahan tangan Lay saat yeoja cantik dengan dimple lembut itu ingin menyentuh Zitao, Suho menggeleng tidak rela.

" kau kenal dia?"

Tanya Luhan yang berada di sisi kiri Lay. Lay mengangguk ragu.

" noo~naaaa~~~"

" Zitao? Kau~"

Zitao mengangguk.

Lay memeluk yeoja yang terlihat 100% namja dihadapannya dan menghentikan saat ia mendengar rengekannya untuk makan. Lay masih memperhatikan Zitao yang langsung memakan makanan miliknya.

" Yi Xhing, nugu?"

Tanya Xiumin. Lay tersenyum walau masih dalam kekagetannya.

" Huang Zi Tao, dia dongsaengku.."

" Zitao? Huang Zitao?"

Lay menoleh pada namja blonde yang menggumankan nama dongsaengnya.

"..kau tidak mengingatnya? Padahal dulu kau betah sekali main dengan Zitao, kalau Zitao sih aku yakin se yakin-yakinnya kalau dia tidak mengingatmu.."

Namja tampan itu memandang Zitao dengan pandangan bingung. Ada sesuatu yang hangat yang menjalar di hatinya kala melihat Zitao tersenyum saat Lay mengangguk menyilahkannya memakan makanan di piring Lay. Setelah merasa kenyang Zitao tersenyum memakai kacamatanya dan menyibakkan surai yang menutupi matanya.

" –ya! Panda apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa di hukum mama, kalau dia tau kau di sini dan—apa-apaan dengan rambutmu?"

" baguskan noona? Aku mewarnainya setelah tiba di seoul. Mama dan papa tau, ini.."

Zitao menyerahkan jadwal belajarnya kearah Lay membuat Lay mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya.

" Zi—Tao?"

Chanyeol merebut kertas yang Lay pandangi dan mendapatkan nama lengkap Zitao dengan jadwal yang seperti nya ia kenal.

" seperti pernah melihatnya—"

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memeluk Kyungsoo posesif menoleh, dan menggeleng.

" itu jadwal kelas kita ppabo!"

" YA!-"

Pekikan Chanyeol berhenti saat Baekhyun memberikan deathglare kearah namja bermarga Park itu. Zitao mengerutkan keningnya menatap Lay yang masih tidak percaya.

" kau harus menjelaskannya padaku dirumah Huang Zi Tao!"

Lay menarik tangan Zitao menjauh dari kampus.  
Suho hanya bisa menatap punggung yeoja manis itu hingga menghilang di antara kerumunan. Luhan tersenyum saat Xiumin menawarinya ice cream, ia menoleh kearah namja berambut blonde yang duduk disampingnya.

" wae? Seumur-umur kau menjadi sahabatku aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum aneh seperti tadi—"

" ais-"

Kris meninggalkan ke 9 chingunya pergi.  
Luhan tersenyum menutup matanya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Xiumin yang masih duduk manis didekapannya.

' _aku merasakan kekuatan yang bisa mengontrol kekuatan bahkan jiwa milik Kris..'_

Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan.

' _kekuatan yang sejak dulu menjadi takdir Levitation..'_

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Luhan memiliki kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan apapun melalui pikirannya. Dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Luhan bisa memasuki pikiran orang-orang jika ia mau tanpa orang itu tau, dan bukan menjadi hal yang rahasia jika Luhan selalu mengajak Xiumin masuk kedalam pikirannya.

' _nugu?'_

' _takdir Levitation—sang pemilik kekuatan waktu Chronokinesis'_

Xiumin menatap Luhan tidak percaya namun namja yang sejak dulu mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih abadi Xiumin itu hanya menutup matanya.

Kai memeluk Chen dengan erat menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan kepala dan leher membuat Suho menggeleng. Ya, ia sudah terlalu hafal kelakuan namja yang menjadi namjachingu yeodongsaengnya. Tidak perduli dimanapun ia akan menempel pada Chen seperti magnet. Sama seperti namdongsaeng Luhan yang akan menempel pada Kyungsoo. Tidak kecuali si Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dua biang onar yang tidak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**# TAO**

.

.

.

Jijie membawaku pergi setelah memberiku kata-kata yang tidak bisa ku bantah. Sesampainya dirumah, ia menyuruhku duduk dan menatapku penuh selidik. Apa ia marah karna aku menyusulnya? Kalau benar aku akan sangat menyesal.

" yaaa pandaaaa"

Dia memelukku erat seperti aku ini boneka, bahkan Lay-jie tidak mengindahkan nafasku yang tersengal-sengal akibat pelukan dasyat darinya. Ku nikmati saja pelukan dari jijie-ku yang sangat aku rindukan. Sudah dua bulan aku tidak melihatnya, ya biasanya ia pulang kalau ada libur panjang.

" ceritakan! Ceritakan! Apa kau ikut akselarasi? Bagaimana bisa kau loncat ke jenjang yang bahkan aku butuh waktu 5 tahun untuk bisa melampauinya? Bagaimana bisa dongsaengku yang manis, yang saat aku pulang 2 bulan lalu masih mengenakan seragam SMP di Qindao sekarang ada di depanku dengan almamater yang sama denganku?"

Dia cerewet.  
Itulah yang selalu ku keluhkan, ia dan mama sama saja. Sering menanyaiku tidak jelas kadang aku dan papa harus menahan wajah kami yang masam di depan mereka.

" seseorang mengajakku ikut ujian akselarasi, saat bertanya pada papa ia mengijinkan tapi tidak mengharapkan apa-apa terlebih jika waktuku habis hanya untuk belajar..kalau mama sih jangan ditanya, dia sangat senang. Setelah tahap satu aku dinyatakan lulus mereka orang yang mengajakku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan akselarasi ke tahap selanjutnya..ku pikir ada banyak tes, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah melakukan akselarasi hingga tahap universitas. Mendengar aku akan dikirim ke Amerika saat mengerjakan soal yang bertaraf internasional aku mencoba tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku..aku tidak mau ke sana! Akan jauh dari mama dan papa, terlebih tidak bisa liburan bersama jijie..hingga mereka memutuskan sebuah universitas yang mereka bilang akan mampu membuatku labih lagi, aku juga tidak tau jika itu satu universitas dengan jijie. Mendengar aku akan dikirim ke seoul saja aku sudah senang.."

" aigo~kau pasti mengalami hal hal yang sulit..kajja jijie antar kau beli perlengkapan.."

Aku tersenyum mengangguk.  
Pagi-pagi aku sudah mendengar suara seseorang yang membuatku pusing, aku menguap melangkah ke dapur. Ku lihat Lay-jie sedang bercanda dengan seseorang.

" ah! Zitao? Kau sudah bangun? Mandilah dulu.."

Ku anggukan kepalaku kembali ke kamarku. Selesai mandi ku tatap tubuhku di cermin, sebuah baju neck 'V' tanpa lengan ku padankan dengan jaket hitam dan jins. Mengingat kemarin Lay-jie memprotes semua pakaian yang ku beli yang kebanyakan untuk namja membuatku tersenyum. Setelah selesai berias, ya hanya memakai pelembab sederhana yang aku dapat dari dokter karna kulitku sangat sensitive terhadap cahaya matahari aku tersenyum.

" hemm—cukup seperti Hero jaejong-hyung saat MV triangle.."

Iya MV yang pertama ku lihat saat Lay-jie pindah ke korea untuk belajar. Aku menyukai style rambut itu dan beruntung mama juga mengenal idolaku itu jadi yah dia tidak terlalu cerewet saat aku memintanya memotong rambut panjangku.  
Lay-jie tersenyum kearahku dan memberikan sebuah roti dengan salad strowbery kesukaanku.

" mama apa yang terjadi dengan Zitao? Dia berubah—"

" nooonaa jangan mengadu!"

" diam! Ini urusanku dengan mama, dan lagi jangan memanggilku noona.."

Lay-jie mengabaikanku yang sedang memprotes agar tidak lagi mengadu tentangku. Setelah beberapa lama mengadu bermacam-macam ia menutup phonselnya dan memandangku intens membuatku risih.

" kau!? Kenapa mama malah menyetujui penampilan berandalanmu?"

" aiss—noona, sudahlah..Zitao janji ini tidak akan lebih!"

Ku berikan senyuman manisku yang sudah pasti membuatnya menghela nafas. Ia duduk disampingku.

" Zitao, ini Suho dia—"

" pacar noona?"

'PLUK' sebuah jitakan tidak etis mendarat di kepalaku.

" dia teman sekelasku..Suho ini dongsaengku.."

Namja (begitu orang korea memanggil anak lelaki) itu tersenyum.

" kalian terlihat akrab.."

Ucapan dari namja itu, Suho? Suho hyung? Ah Suho-ge saja. Jujur saja bahasa koreaku masih amburadul jadi biarlah aku berkreasi dengan bahasa koreaku yang bagus itu. Hari pertamaku di kelas pertama, tentu berkenalan dengan teman-teman baruku yang semuanya kata Lay-jie 4-5th jarak umurku dengan umur rata-rata mereka. Kelas kedua aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk konsentrasi, tapi aneh seperti ada yang memperhatikanku tapi saat aku menoleh tidak ada. Apa aku yang terlalu PD? Tapi tidak mungkin perasaanku salah.

" berhenti.."

Bisikku lirih. Dan semua berhenti, aku menoleh kearah yang ku yakini yang menatapku dan membuatku tidak nyaman.'DEGH' seorang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" kalau tidak salah dia—"

'KRIS GE!' benarkah dia? Ku arahkan pandanganku pada arah selain diriku, hanya ada Xiumin-jie yang sepertinya sedang focus terhadap pelajaran.

" mulai—"

Dan seketika waktu mulai berjalan kembali. Aku mendapatinya kaget saat pandangan mata kami bertemu hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

" Huang Zitao, bisa kau kerjakan tugas di depan?!"

Ku arahkan pandanganku kembali ke papan tulis, ( begitu para murid disini memanggilnya) memberikan deathglarenya padaku. Aku tidak pernah belajar tentang soal dipapan..

" berhenti—"

Setelah ku rasakan waktu sudah berhenti, ku pusatkan pikiranku pada satu titik

"_Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Dan tubuhku serasa melayang kedalam sebuah ingatan seseorang. Mungkin kenangan saat ia kuliah, dan lihatlah soal yang di selesaikan oleh seorang yang aku kira guru besar dari sama dengan soal yang ada di papan tulis dalam waktu sebenarnya. Beruntunglah aku memang memiliki pemahaman yang lumayan cepat ditambah aku bisa dengan seenak kepala main-main kewaktu dimana seseorang pernah melewatinya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang kekuatanku, aku tidak mengatakannya dan lagi aku masih bisa tanpa jejak dengan bermain diwaktu seseorang. Setelah mengerti aku kembali keduniaku.

" bergeraklah.."

Gumanku sambil berdiri. terlihat sangat percaya diri, mungkin karna soal ini memang sulit dan lagi dimasanya hanya guru besarnya yang bisa menjawab. Ku garuk kepalaku yang kini dengan surai hijau lumut yang menurut jijie-ku aku seperti panda yang tercebur ke rawa lumutan dan menyisakan diriku dengan lumut di kepalaku. Ada-ada saja jijie-ku.  
Kembali pada soal di papan tulis! Oh~aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan hitungan detik, tentu saja jika aku mau aku bisa! Tapi bukan pilihan tepat jika aku harus mengerjakan dengan cepat, aku akan di anggap aneh- dan lagi aku tidak mau orang-orang membandingkanku dengan jijie-ku karna bagiku jijie-ku yang paling hebat! Ku arahkan pandangan khawatir dan memelas pada jijie-ku membuat dia khawatir, aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padanya karna aku sering membuatnya khawatir. Bahkan kadang aku berlagak bodoh di depan Lay-jie. Ku gunakan raut takut-takut yang ku miliki sambil memandang , bukan takut karna salah melainkan espresi yang akan ia gunakan untukku.

" ka-kau?! Da-ri ma—na kau mendapat kunci jawaban itu?!"

" salah sonsae? Lay noona yang mengajariku.."

Benar, Lay-jie memang mengajariku materi sebelum aku pindah ( maksudku semalam). Ya sedikit banyak sih aku bisa langsung memahami tulisan rapi miliknya.  
Kelas berahir dengan kekaguman padaku dan Lay-jie, hemm—jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membawa-bawa Lay-jie. Jam istirahat sebelum kelas terahir di hari pertamaku Lay-jie dan pacarnya. Ah salah! Suho-ge mengajakku kekantin bersama beberapa temannya.

" daebakk! Kau mengalahkan di hari pertamamu, Zitao!"

Puji seorang namja di sampingku. Namja penyuka hotdog panas dengan sarung tangan hitam yang terkesan lucu di saat musim panas seperti ini. Lay-jie bilang namanya Park Chanyeol, gege dari Kyungsoo-jie. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali karna mataku kelilipan, saat ingin menggosoknya tiba-tiba seseorang menahan tanganku dan meraih kepalaku mendekat kearahnya. Tapi bukannya membaik mataku malah lebih perih.

" noonaaa—"

Aku berbalik menghadap Lay-jie yang saat ini masih mematung entah karna apa yang pasti aku tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatanku.

" aigo~sampai memerah sekali? Ya-Kris kalau niat membunuh dongsaengku katakan saja, aigo~"

" mian aku ha—"

" noonaa appooh~"

Jeritku saat Lay-jie meniup mataku. Sungguh benar-benar sakit! Bukan karna manja tapi memang benar sakit adanya, karna entah mengapa udara yang menurutku biasa saja menjadi panas. Beberapa saat ahirnya mataku lumayan baik meski Lay-jie mengatakan masih merah.

" kau ke klinik sana—ais, ini pasti karna Sehun. Mianhe Zitao-ah"

Aku mengerjab beberapa kali, kali ini aku bingung.

" aigo~Zitao, kau manis sekali!"

Puji yeoja dengan blus kuning yang langsung menarik pipiku.

" Chen-noomm—nammm—apppmm—ppohhmm—"

" hahaha lihatlah si kamjong, Chen! Dia jelek sekali jika cemburu.."

Sedikit aku melihat seorang namja dengan kulit hitam, bukan hitam sih hanya sedikit lebih coklat dari pada aku dan yang lainnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal dan satu detik saja pipiku sudah free. 1 detik? Changkaman! Dia? Apa dia bisa memainkan waktu? Tapi kalau iya aku bisa merasakannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan bajuku.

" kajja, aku akan mengantarmu ke klinik.."

Tanpa persetujuanku, Kris-ge menarikku menjauh.  
Di perjalanan yang menurutku jauh karna harus melewati 2 gedung yang lumayan berjauhan membuatku menghela nafas dan membalik tubuhku hingga aku berdiri di depan Kris-ge.

" aku capek dan tidak mau ke sana—"

" kau harus kesana.."

" sirioh!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku melayang, mataku terbuka lebar saat tiba-tiba Kris-ge menggendongku seperti karung beras yang di panggul dipundaknya. Aku melayang? Saat sadar aku menemukan sudah berpindah tempat ke gedung klinik di lantai 7. Selesai pengobatan aku menemui Kris-ge yang ternyata masih setia menungguku di luar.

" hyung.."

Kris-ge mengangguk dan berjalan disampingku.

" mian—"

" gwacana, go—xi xie ge!"

Ucapku sambil tersenyum, sepertinya aku harus mengingat bahasa korea lebih banyak lagi. Kris-ge mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabatku.

" Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris-ge. Lebih terdengar enak dari pada kau memanggilku hyung.."

" Tao! Zitao!"

Balasku semangat. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum hangat dan mengusap rambutku yang sudah ku lupakan dandanan ala 'Hero Jaejong' karna kelakuan Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chen dan Kyungsoo noona yang seenaknya merusak dandananku. Kris-ge mengajakku duduk di sebuah taman diantara gedung perkuliahan, melirik jam? Hemm jam kuliah terahirku ku habiskan bersama Kris-ge.

" kau tidak takut padaku, Zitao?"

" eh? Takut? Sedikit sih—aku dengar dari noona-noona disini kau galak.."

Dia menunduk.

" aku monster.."

" ah, persis seperti itu..monster es kalau boleh Tao tambahkan. Iya kan -ge?"

Kris ge menatapku. Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah membuatku kaget.

" ge—ge"

" 10 orang itu tau kalau aku adalah monster, yang suatu saat akan memusnahkan apa saja dihadapanku..tanpa terkecuali.."

Ucapan sedih itu mengapa membuatku merasa bersalah? Aku menggenggam tangannya.

" berhenti.."

Waktupun berhenti, ku lihat matanya yang kini sudah kembali seperti manusia normal lainnya. Kenapa sakit sekali di dadaku? Melihat Kris-ge seperti ini membuatku merasakan seperti tersengat listrik. Dia terlihat memendam luka karna sebutan 'monster' yang ia miliki. Ku fokuskan pikiranku pada satu hal.

"_Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Saat aku membuka mata ku rasakan tubuhku panas, ku lihat sekelilingku. Apa aku masuk kedalam kebakaran? Eh? Anak kecil itu? Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang anak yang sedang menghanguskan satu gedung.

" _he's monster! You monster! Go away from this world!"_

Mata anak itu penuh dengan kesedihan. Mendengar teriakan dari beberapa orang yang ahirnya terlalap api dengan mudahnya.

"_Wu Fan!"_

" _mama—mereka bilang aku monster.."_

Seorang yeoja cantik membawanya pergi. Ku ikuti perginya sesuai dengan ingatan waktu yang anak itu pakai, aku benarkan jika itu Kris-ge? Mungkin sekitar 10th yang lalu. Dia duduk didalam sebuah kamar, pandangannya kosong.

" _Wu Fan—"_

Kris-ge kecil tidak menoleh.

" _biarkan dia Kibum-ah, aku yakin anak itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu..lebih baik kita siapkan kepindahan kita. Kita bawa ketempat Kangin-hyung.."_

" _apa bisa?"_

" _setidaknya biarkan Wu Fan tenang dulu.."_

Aku yakin kedua orang yang sedikit berdebat itu orang tua Kris-ge. Aku duduk disamping Kris-ge yang terlihat dengan pandangan kosong, dan kenapa air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku? Terlebih saat melihatnya mengerang. Ku percepat waktu hingga aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah ruangan bersama Kris-ge dan—changkaman! Ku edar kan pandanganku tidak percaya, aku bersama 11 orang yang familiar untukku. Apa benar mereka pemilik kekuatan!? Dan orang-orang itu, aku yakin aku mengenalnya. Diawali oleh Kris-ge yang baru masuk dengan kekuatan aneh yang menurutku seperti naga di lihat dari matanya. Di samping Kris-ge ada Luhan-ge? Benarkah dia? Dia sedang memindah-mindahkan benda dan juga ia memecahkannya dengan seketika. Ia terlihat lelah begitu pula dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya yang menggunakan matel untuk menutupi dirinya dari salju yang terus menerus bermunculan dari atas kepalanya. Ia sedikit memekik dan tidak sengaja membekukan api yang menyala dari tangan seorang yang aku kenal. Ya Xiumin-jie membekukan api yang terus bermunculan dari tangan seorang Chanyeol-ge bahkan api menyelimuti ruangan ini. Saat menoleh kesamping Chanyeol-ge mataku di silaukan oleh cahaya yang berpendar terang dan lihatlah sebuah petir menyambar-nyambar di tengah ruangan ini. Ku mohon demi apapun jika ini film laga dengan efek SG, ku mohon dengan sangat untuk siapapun menghentikannya. Mereka terlihat kesakitan, bahkan terluka oleh apa yang mereka miliki, cahaya yang keluar dari Baekhyun-jie membuat semuanya terlihat nyata sedangkan petir atau rangkaian arus listrik yang mungkin berukuran ratusan ribu volt itu membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Aku bergidig saat tiba-tiba seseorang berpindah cepat dengan seseorang dengan kekuatan listrik tadi yang terus menangis, sambil membenturkan apapun yang ia temui ketanah, aku mengenalnya dia Kai-ge ia terlihat ingin menjerit. Air mataku terus membasahi pipiku, saat angin menerpa wajahku. Sebuah angin dan debu yang bersatu. Ku arahkan pandanganku pada dua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan melawan kesakitan yang mereka miliki. Kyungsoo-jie memeluk Sehun-ge. Dan lagi air yang muncul lenyap membuat mereka semua harus merasakan bagaimana dinginnya ES, Panasnya air, dan sakitnya tersengat listrik. Berulang-ulang! Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja yang aku kenal, ia menangis dengan beribu penyesalan. Dan pandanganku tidak berhenti dari namja pemilik kekuatan air yang ternyata Suho-ge, mataku terbelalak! Di sana, di sudut ruangan aku menemukan jijie-ku dengan cahaya biru yang ia arahkan pada ke 10 orang diruangan itu. Lay-jie, dia—aku tidak sanggup mengikuti ingatan Kris-ge! Bahkan bau tanah dan darah bersatu seakan-akan mereka adalah daging yang siap dipanggang. Air mata ini—

" _..setidaknya bantu mereka mengatasi kekuatan mereka, YA KANGIN!"_

Suara mama?! Ku arahkan pandanganku pada luar ruangan dan pergi menghampiri. Ku lihat 15 orang berada diruangan. Dan aku menoleh pada seorang bayi berumur 5th yang ada di gendongan mama. Itu aku? Berarti ini bukan hanya ingatan Kris-gege? Ini ingataku juga? Aku semakin tidak percaya pada waktu yang ku gunakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**Ahirnya bisa Update juga kekeke..mian untuk yang Chapter 1 ini sedikit kacau, feelnya masih setengah kekeke..**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"WAN'T KNOW IT?"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _..setidaknya bantu mereka mengatasi kekuatan mereka, YA KANGIN!"_

Suara mama?! Ku arahkan pandanganku pada luar ruangan dan pergi menghampiri. Ku lihat 15 orang berada diruangan. Dan aku menoleh pada seorang bayi berumur 5th yang ada di gendongan mama. Itu aku? Berarti ini bukan hanya ingatan Kris-gege? Ini ingataku juga? Aku semakin tidak percaya pada waktu yang ku gunakan saat ini.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"_..Luhan dan Sehun sangat takut jika kekuatannya bisa membuat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sakit begitu sebaliknya..Kangin-ge..ku mohon.."_

Yeoja cantik itu memohon pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'Kangin', namja itu terus diam. Hingga aku melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang selama ini memarahiku ini itu berlutut! Mama—

" _ku mohon—apapun akan ku lakukan demi anakku, Yi Xhing selalu menjaga Tao, dia tidak ingin dongsaengnya menderita karnanya..demi anakku..kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil kekuatanku! Kalau kau membutuhkannya aku akan memberikannya.."_

" _Chullie—"_

" _eoni! Jebal.."_

Seorang memeluk mama, ia menangis. Mama memiliki kekuatan?

" _Kangin"_

Ucapan lembut dari seorang yeoja yang memeluk mama membuat namja bernama Kangin itu mengangguk lemah dan mengarahkan pandangan kedalam ruangan.

"_aku tidak tau pasti dengan apa yang akan aku perbuat namun hanya cara inilah yang harus kita lakukan.."_

" _cara apa? Apapun caranya aku akan melakukan! Demi Suho dan Chen!"_

Pekik yeoja yang aku yakin mama dari Suho-ge dan Chen-jie.

" _jangan kau katakan kita harus mencari benang takdir dari ke 11 anak itu?"_

" _kau benar Yesung hyung..tidak ada cara lain"_

ucapan itu membuat beberapa orang terdiam.  
Apa sebenarnya ini? Ingatan apa yang sedang aku lihat? Ini waktu siapa? Niat awalku hanya ingin melihat kebohongan dari raut sedih Kris-ge, tidak sampai seperti ini.

" _apa yang akan terjadi jika benang takdir itu ada diantara mereka?"_

" _setidaknya dengan benang takdir itu mereka akan berusaha mati-matian melindungi takdirnya..meski aku sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil namun setidaknya emosi mereka bisa tersalurkan.."_

Namja itu mendekati ruanggan, dengan kekuatan perlindungan yang yeoja berdimple berikan ia mengumpulkan 11 suntikan darah. Ya dia menyedot darah dari 11 orang yang ada didalam. Ia mengeluarkan 11 botol kecil darah.

" _kita akan mulai dari anakmu Kibum.."_

Mereka mengangguk. Dan saat darah itu disatukan dengan 10 darah yang lain? Yang ada terjadi ledakan dasyat yang membuat rumah bergoyang. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menyalahi takdir lagi! Ku penjamkan mataku dan kembali kedunia nyata.

" bergeraklah.."

Aku menangis sesenggukan.

" Zitao? Gwacana?"

Aku menggeleng, ku lihat ia menahan sakit.

" gege tidak akan memakanku kan? Aku kan panda manis, jadi tidak akan di makan kan?"

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika aku telah mengetahui semuanya, biarlah mereka menganggapku panda polos asalkan tidak menyakiti mereka aku akan berusaha. Kris-ge tersenyum.

" kau ini—mana ada panda cuma tulang seperti dirimu.."

" jahat!"

Tanpa sadar aku mempoutkan bibirku. Dan membuatnya tertawa, sebegitunya kah? Apa aku tampak aneh saat mempoutkan bibirku? Ah perduli apa yang jelas aku ingin tidur.

" gege—aku mengantuk.."

Tidak ku perdulikan tatapan bingung miliknya, langsung menempatkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Inilah yang sering terjadi, setelah menggunakan kekuatanku berkali-kali dalam satu hari akan berakibat aku kelelahan dan mengantuk. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih aku melanjutkan aktifitas, namun sejak aku menyadari kekuatanku ini aku membiasakan diri untuk tidak menfosir tubuhku dengan kekuatan. Aku hanya mengandalkan kekuatanku disaat-saat tertentu dan itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan aku menggunakannya. Kecuali hari ini, dan aku mendapatkan kenyamanan saat perlahan tangan yang ku yakini milik Kris-ge mengusap halus rambutku hingga aku benar-benar merasakan kantuk dalam kadar tinggi.

.

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia terlalu polos atau bodoh? Setelah mengetahui siapa aku dia menangis sesenggukan. Benar, siapa yang tidak takut berada bersama 'monster' sepertiku?

" Zitao? Gwacana?"

Zitao menggeleng, AGH! Dadaku terasa nyeri, aku berusaha menahannya untuk tidak membuat Zitao khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang menganggapku penyakitan dan pesakitan. Ku arahkan pandangan kearahnya mencoba mengatakan-aku baik-

" gege tidak akan memakanku kan? Aku kan panda manis, jadi tidak akan di makan kan?"

WHAT? Dia—ah apapun yang terjadi mengapa aku harus berurusan dengan dongsaeng Yi Xhing? Apa dia ketularan telmi dari gegenya? Bukan suatu yang baik jika siYi Xhing Lay menurunkan kebodohannya pada panda ini. Ia terlihat polos dengan air mata dan buing-buing diraut wajahnya, meski terkesan aneh namun cukup membuatku tersenyum. Aku tidak yakin jika aku sedang tersenyum, kenapa? Jelas saja semua orang mengataiku dengan si pangeran ES! Bahkan kadang dari ke 10 pemilik kekuatan itu mengatakan aku yang pantas menyandang kekuatan pembeku milik Xiumin.

" kau ini—mana ada panda cuma tulang seperti dirimu.."

" jahat!"

Sejenak aku terpaku saat ia tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya, sungguh! Itu imut menurutku dan itu sukses membuatku tertawa, entah menertawakannya atau menertawakan debaran jantungku yang aneh. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu kemarin, sebelum-sebelum ini aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia menguap beberapa kali dan menatapku dengan mata sayu di balik kacamata yang menutup matanya.

" gege—aku mengantuk.."

Zitao tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung yang ku arahkan padanya, dengan percaya diri yang tinggi bocah panda itu langsung menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Bibirku kembali melengkungkan sebuah senyum saat mendapati Zitao menyamankan dirinya saat perlahan tangan ku mengusap halus rambutnya hingga ku yakini ia benar-benar merasakan kantuk dan jatuh terlelap.

" ada apa denganku?"

Ku pandangi wajah nya yang kini tengah tertidur, cukup cantik untuk ukuran namja. Ku raih phonselku saat tiba-tiba berdering.

" yeoboseo?"

" _dimana kau bawa dongsaengku?!"_

Suara Lay terdengar khawatir.

" dia tertidur.."

" _ah, bocah satu itu memang—ya sudah, aku titip dia ya..tolong kau antarkan bayi pandaku kerumah. Hari ini ada tugas dari Prof. Geunsuk, kau cukup antarkan dia pulang dan aku akan menyelesaikan bagianmu. Arra?!"_

Tidak ku jawab, ya Lay memang sering serampangan. Ku biarkan waktu berlalu dengan sendirinya, hingga ku rasa hari sudah petang. Ku beranikan mengguncang tubuh Zitao, namun tidak ada jawaban hingga ahirnya aku menggendongnya.  
Setelah menggendong Zitao dan mengembalikannnya pada Lay, aku pulang kerumah dan mendapati mamaku sedang memasak. Entah mengapa aku ingin memeluknya, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan jika perasaanku sedang baik.

" waeyo?"

" molla"

Mama masih sibuk memasak dengan aku yang memeluknya dari belakang. Beruntung tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku, ku yamankan pelukanku agar tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

" kau sedang senang eoh?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini. Suhu tubuh mama membuatku merasa sejuk, ah beruntung mama memiliki kekuatan salju mungkin hampir sama seperti Xiumin yang seorang Cryokinesis bedanya mama tidak bisa membekukan air.

" Kibum, kau sudah dengar kalau anak bungsu Huang sekarang di seoul?"

Suara papa membuat mama menghentikan aksi masaknya.

" pasti anak itu akan manis sekali dengan seragam SMP di seoul, aku tidak sabar melihatnya.."

" dia sudah masuk universitas—"

" universitas?"

Mama mengguman sejenak.

" kalau yang kalian masuk dongsaeng Lay? Dia sekelas denganku—"

" MWO?!"

Kali ini ku dengar dua paduan suara dari kedua orang tuaku. Mama melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

" hei-aku tidak bohong! Bahkan aku baru saja mengantarnya.."

" Wu Fan—"

Ada apa dengan tatapan mamaku? Ia menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah tahanan yang perlu diintrograsi.

" tidak mungkin..Zitao masih SMP, atau kau berhalusinasi?"

" aigo~ terserah kalian saja. Aku mau mandi.."

Ku langkahkan kakiku pergi kekamarku. SMP? Seberapa pintar seseorang hingga ia langsung masuk ke semester 4 perguruan tinggi? Mereka ada-ada saja. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur, entah mengapa bayang-bayang Zitao selalu terngiang di pikiranku. Ku pegangi dadaku yang bahkan terasa hangat. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, merasakan aku nyaman di dekat seseorang. Bahkan ke 10 pemilik kekuatan itu, aku selalu duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka agar suhu tubuhku tidak membuat mereka panas, atau agar tidak memancing kekuatan mereka untuk keluar. Aku pun menjaga jarak dengan mahasiswa biasa meski efek kekuatanku tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang membahayakan mereka namun aku tidak menyukai untuk bergabung dengan mereka.  
Suasana sarapan terasa menyeramkan saat papa masih dirumah, sepertinya salah saat aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi.

"..jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyukainya.."

" eh?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada sumber suara, papa meminum kopi yang telah di siapkan. Apa maksudnya?

" kalau tidak ingin membahayakan Zitao, menghindarlah darinya.."

" jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencintai Zitao—"

" YA! Kalian berdua ini kenapa? Siapa yang mencintai Zitao? Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyukai NAMJA!"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Ah! Mereka kenal baik dengan keluarga Huang? Ah—atau bibi Huang mewanti-wanti seluruh anak chingunya agar tidak menyukai anaknya? Hah terserahlah!

" Minnie noonaaa—ini bagaimana? Harusnya seperti ini atau bagaimana?"

Suara rengekan itu, aku menoleh pada seorang yang sedang belajar bersama. Ku lihat Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang mengajari Zitao. Ku dudukkan tubuhku di bangku ku.

" kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan hanya ku jawab dengan gelengan.

" jaga emosimu, kalau tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah.."

Ku angguki ucapan Suho, bagaimanapun Suho benar. Jika aku terlalu terbawa emosi aku bisa membinasahkan banyak hal itu kemungkinan terkecil, yang terbesar adalah aku bisa memicu kekuatan 10 orang pemilik kekuatan dan menciptakan ledakan ataupun kemusnahan masal.

" YAAA~ Tao tidak mau~ huhuhu Tao ga mau belajar lagi~"

Suara rengekan Zitao mengalihkan emosiku. Mataku menemukan namja dengan rambut hijau itu tengah merengek dengan menganyunkan tangan Lay. Sedikit aku merasakan ketenangan, sampai aku kembali pada kesadaranku.

" kau?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang namja dengan rambut warna-warni. Ia menarikku begitu saja diikuti ke 4 namja yang sepertinya terlihat khawatir. Setiba di belakang atap gedung yang ku perhatikan sedikit sepi mereka berhenti. Aku menatap mereka bingung dan kesal karna kelakuan mereka.

" jangan katakan kau menyukai Zitao?!"

" Ya apa yang kau katakan Oh Se Hun!?"

Terlihat wajah ke 5 namja itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka khawatirkan?

" kami, hanya memperingatkanmu sebelum kau jatuh terlalu dalam, Kris"

Ku tatap namja dengan rambut pink itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" kami menyadari kau mulai tertarik pada dongsaeng Lay, kami tidak ingin kau ataupun Zitao terluka.."

" apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai ZITAO! Dan lagi dia namja! Meskipun dia yeojapun aku tidak akan menyukainya "

Agh!kenapa dengan dadaku? Kenapa sakit? Kenapa juga harus di hadapan mereka?

" tidak ada masalah dia namja atau yeoja, yang kami takutkan kau menyukainya dan namja polos itu membalasmu—tidakkah kau berfikir apa yang akan kalian alami?"

Kini ucapan Kai membuatku geram, ku arah kan pandanganku kearah namja dengan kulit tan yang sedari tadi memunggungiku.

" dia—dia manusia biasa..itulah yang harus kau ingat.."

Otakku masih tidak bisa menerima logika yang coba mereka berikan, hingga satu persatu mereka meninggalkanku dengan kebingungan.

"..dia dongsaeng Lay—aku yakin, seluruh keluarga kita akan mencoba menjauhkan kalian termasuk aku"

" apa sebenarnya yang kalian maksudkan? Ada apa dengan aku dan Zitao?"

Luhan berhenti,

" kau masih ingat tentang takdirmu? Takdir kita sebagai pemilik kekuatan? Kau masih ingat penyatuan yang pernah kita lakukan 10th yang lalu di ruangan hampa dengan seluruh kekuatan yang memporak-porandakan ruangan? Dengan genangan air mendidih dan sengatan arus listrik? Aku harap kau memikirkan itu..untuk keselamatanmu dan terlebih untuk keselamatan Zitao selaku manusia biasa.."

Setelah selesai mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan Luhan meninggalkanku.  
Angin siang memporak-porandakan rambutku, aku masih termenung dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Genangan air mendidih, sengatan listrik..mana mungkin aku melupakannya? Melupakan dimana kami bersebelas di masukkan kedalam ruang hampa dan entah apa yang terjadi saat kami masuk kedalam ruangan itu kekuatan kami secara terus menerus keluar. Aku masih ingat saat appa Chanyeol mengambil darah kami satu persatu. Setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan diluar ruangan seluruh orang tua kami masuk dan sesaat aku melihat mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu, aku melihatnya mereka menyuntikkan darah. Dan seketika kekuatan mereka terkendali sedangkan aku? Mama dan papa hanya bisa memandangiku dengan pandangan bersalah. Setelah kekuatanku reda dengan sendirinya mereka memelukku dan meminta maaf.

" Kris gege?"

Suara itu?

" kau disini? Sedang apa ge?"

Aku menghela nafas dan menoleh padanya.

" menenangkan diri, mereka meninggalkanku setelah membuatku marah.."

Zitao tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku. Dia menutup matanya, mengapa memandangi wajah panda miliknya membuatku damai? Kenapa seakan kekalutan yang baru saja aku alami melebur begitu saja? Zitao membenarkan kaca matanya dan memandang kearahku dengan tatapan pandanya.

" apa mereka memarahi gege karna gege memakan makanan milik mereka? Aigo~mereka jahat sekali..nanti gege boleh memakan punyaku.."

Aku tersenyum memandang kepolosan yang selalu terlontar dari bibir 'peach'nya.

" sepertinya begitu.."

" nanti aku akan bilang Lay noona untuk membuatkan bekal untukku dan kita makan sama-sama.."

" tidak usah, nanti dia akan marah-marah tidak jelas.."

" kalau begitu biar aku saja yang masak! Ya! Aku juga bisa masak kekeke"

Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya sambil menggumankan beberapa menu makanan yang ia yakini bisa dibuat dengan mudah. Ku amati wajah yang entah sejak kapan selalu ingin ku lihat hingga tanpa sadar tanganku sudah mengusap pelan pipinya membuatnya menghentikan gumanannya dan menoleh padaku.

" wa—wae?"

" eoh? Ah—ani.."

Aku menggeleng, dan mencari perhatian lain. Bagaimana ini terjadi?

' _Kris, jebal—'_

Suara Luhan! Dia menghubungiku lewat pikirannya.

' _dia manusia biasa, kau bisa membunuhnya nak..'_

Kini suara mama terngiang di kepalaku.

" gege?"

" Eh?"

" kajja kita ke bawah—sebentar lagi kuliah jam ke 2.."

Bahkan tangannya halus saat menggenggamku. Jujur, aku menyukai genggaman tangan Zitao. AGH! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku harus segera sadar dari apa yang mereka takutkan, tapi—aku hanya menyukai berada di dekat namja ini. Bukan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**#LAY**

.

.

.

" ma—aku khawatir tentang Zitao.."

Adu ku saat menelfon mamaku di cina, aku mendengar suara tawa yang aku rindukan dari mama.

" –sepertinya Kris menyukai Zitao, aku tidak ingin Zitao menderita dan aku tidak mau kehi—"

" hahaha, biarkan saja—bukannya kau sudah tau sejak awal kalau Kris menyukai Zitao?15th yang lalu kau ingatkan bagaimana dia mengamuk karna tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan dongsaengmu itu?"

" MAMA! Aku tidak mau ZITAO dengan KRIS! Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!"

Bentakku.  
'PRANK', suara kaca pecah membuatku kaget. Mataku membeku saat melihat pecahan kaca yang aku yakin itu dari gelas yang mungkin dari seorang yeoja berambut hijau.

" Ta-o~"

Dia tersenyum, setelah mengangguk Zitao berlari ke luar rumah.

" TAO!"

Tidak terkejar, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa mengejarnya.

" mama~ eothokke? Dia—dia men—"

" sudahlah, Zitao anak baik..aku yakin dia akan kembali—dengar Yi Zhing, kau boleh berusaha keras untuk menolak hubungan yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dongsaengmu dan Kris. Tapi ingat, dongsaengmu bukanlah mainanmu. Meski ia manusia biasa dan kau/kita memliki kekuatan ia memiliki hak untuk bahagia,nak.."

" kau mengijinkannya? Papa? Kau selalu berada di pihak Tao!"

Ya, papa memang sangat dekat dengan Zitao. Bukan aku iri atau apapun namun pada saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang paling krusial yang harus cepat ditangani.

" papa tidak memihak pada siapa-siapa, bahkan papa lebih panic dari pada kau atau mama mu. Mendengar Kris sang pemilik kekuatan Levitation, kekuatan terkuat menyukai anak bungsuku rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri! Rasanya aku ingin segera terbang ke seoul dan menyembunyikan Zitao hingga Kris ataupun Zitao tidak mungkin bersama lagi, namun kau tau apa yang mamamu katakan? Biarkan Zitao bahagia meski kita harus kehilangan dia.."

Tangisku pecah.

" papa~"

" aku mencoba mengerti, nak. Mungkin perasaan papa sebagai papa kalian tidak peka, papa tau mamamu lebih menderita lagi.."

Ku putuskan sambungan telfon yang menyambungkan kami. Aku menangis, entah mengapa bayang-bayang Tao menangis dalam kesedihan bertebaran di kepalaku bersamaan dengan gambaran dimana ia akan menderita dan mati karna mencintai Kris membuatku pusing. Sebenarnya aku pun menyukai jika Zitao bersama Kris, melihat ahir-ahir ini ( 2 bulan ) kepindahan Zitao ke Korea membuat dampak yang lumayan besar untuk Kris. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Kris dulu sangat menyukai berada disamping Zitao bahkan kekuatannya seperti tidak berefek jika ia berada di dekat Zitao kecil. Aku ingat bagaimana Kris hampir mengamuk memusnahkan rumahnya saat ia tau akan pindah ke kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya, aku ingat bagaimana kedua orang tua Kris menahannya agar kekuatan Levitation milik Kris tidak melukai banyak orang. Saat itu aku dan kedua orang tuaku hanya bisa melihatnya, hingga suara tangis Zitao membuatku kaget. Mama memberikan Zitao agar aku menggendongnya, Zitao yang manis masih berumur beberapa bulan. Dan saat itu amarah Kris mereda, ia berlari menghampiriku. Kris berdiri 1 meter di depanku menunggu kekuatannya kembali kedalam tubuhnya dan segera mendekatiku untuk memastikan Zitao tidak kenapa-napa. Haruskah aku mengorbankan Zitao untuk kekuatan mematikan Levitation? Zitaoku tidak berdosa, ia hanya manusia biasa, ia dongsaengku.  
'KRIET' ku arahkan pandanganku pada pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka, ku lihat dua orang yang amat aku kenal tersenyum dengan seorang yang berada di gendongan salah satu dari mereka.

" kau ceroboh Yi Xhing.."

" gomawo, Lu-ge"

Luhan membawa masuk Zitao ke kamar yang aku arahkan. Xiumin tersenyum mendekatiku dan mengusap air mataku dengan perhatian.

" sudah ne? kalau terus seperti ini, aku yakin ini bukan hanya mereka yang merasa tersakiti tapi kau juga. Aku tau kau menyayangi keduanya.."

Xiumin membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Ya memang pelukannya hampir sama dengan pelukan mama sangat nyaman, meski hawa dingin yang selalu menyelimutinya namun pelukannya terasa hangat. Luhan duduk didepanku, namja itu hanya terdiam meminum coklat hangat yang ia buat.

" untuk sekarang biarkanlah mereka bersama, lagi pula Kris menganggap dongsaengmu adalah namja dan dia melupakan kejadian 5th saat dia di cina. Terlebih dongsaengmu juga tidak mengenalnya selain dia sahabatmu.."

" ta—"

" kau lihat bagaimana Zitao tertawa saat berhasil membuat Kris marah? Bahkan kemarahan Kris sama wajarnya dengan namja lain di kelas kita, sama wajarnya seperti kemarahan namja biasa bukan seperti namja pemilik kekuatan yang alampun akan ikut meluapkan amarahnya..kau ingat bukan kejadian sehari sebelum Zitao pindah? Ingat bagaimana godaan Sehun berbuah pada hancurnya ruang kelas kita? Ingatkah bagaimana hanya sebuah kata-kata yang menurutku biasa saja membuat kita hampir kehabisan kekuatan untuk memperbaikinya?"

Ucapan Xiumin benar, Kris tidak lagi membawa kekuatan alam saat ia marah. Luhan mengangguk kearahku..

" aku tidak yakin dengan firasatku tentang ini, namun sepertinya memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan keduanya.."

" Lu-ge, bisakah kau membaca pikiran Zitao?"

Luhan sedikit menunduk, aku yakin Luhan bisa membaca pikiran Zitaoku. Ia sering membaca pikiran kami dan membagikannya dengan senang hati kepada setiap orang yang kadang akan membuat malu atau membuat semua baik-baik saja. Ia menggeleng lemah..

" wae guereu?"

" …alam bawah sadarnya mengunci pikirannya yang lain"

" maksudmu, Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum.

" yang ada di pikirannya hanya boneka panda, bekal makan siang untuknya dan Kris setelah itu rencana mengajak kita ber11 mengunjungi kebun binatang, aku tidak bisa melihat hal lain kecuali itu.."

Zitao memang seperti itu,hiks..aku tersenyum, aku terlalu mencemaskan kedekatannya dengan Levitation sehingga melupakan hal-hal yang selalu ada di otak kecilnya. Ku anggukan kepalaku pada Xiumin dan Luhan yang ahirnya pulang setelah memberikan pencerahan untukku. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat melewati kamar Zitao,perlahan ku dekati yeoja panda yang amat ku sayangi itu. Ia sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka panda yang aku tau ia dapat dari Kris. Iya dia merengek minta boneka panda itu saat festival 2 minggu yang lalu, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada seluruh orang yang berada didekatnya termasuk Kris yang saat itu juga ikut berkeliling.

" Tao-ah, mianhe.."

Pagi hari aku terbangun langsung membuat persiapan.

" pagi jijie—"

Ku lihat Zitao masih mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari, ia mengusap matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan boneka panda yang hampir sama dengan tubuh tingginya.

" lekas mandi, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu dan yang lain pergi ke kebun binatang.."

" MWO?! JINJA? JIJIE?"

Pekiknya, aku mengangguk dan beberapa saat ia langsung meninggalkanku yang harus memungut boneka panda yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Sudah ku putuskan aku akan mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusan Zitao, dan akan aku usahakan agar tidak menyakiti siapapun.

" jangan banyak melamun.."

Suara Joonmyun membuatku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu dapur. Ia tersenyum mendekat, ah beginilah kami.

" kau ini tidak sopan masuk kerumahku selalu tanpa mengetuk pintu!"

" hahaha..kau tidak ingat berapa tahun kita menjadi teman?"

.

'_Teman?'_

.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum perih, dan melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi. Beginilah yang ku rasakan saat Joonmyun mengatakan kami 'teman', memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kata itu hanya saja kata itu membuatku sakit. Joonmyun adalah temanku sejak kami berasa dalam satu ruang yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan ruangan apa itu, yang aku tau kami semua ya kami semua aku, Joonmyun dan yang lainnya merasa tersiksa hingga seorang yang ku kenal appa dari Yeol memberikan kami cairan kedalam tubuh kami. Entah cairan apa, yang jelas cairan itu membuat kami sedikit bisa mengurangi kekuatan kami kecuali Kris yang harus menunggu beberapa lama.

" Yi Xhing? Kau melamun lagi?"

" eh?"

" apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau mengacuhkanku?"

.

.

.

**Ahirnya bisa Update juga kekeke..mian untuk yang Chapter 1 kemarin memang sedikit kacau, feelnya masih setengah kekeke..tapi aku berusaha untuk yang chapter ini lebih ada feelnya tapi yaa hasilnya masih kayak begini #nangis TT**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"AND YOU"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**Maaf untuk sebelumnya karna hanya ini yang saya ingat untuk chapter 3 hahaha..dan maaf juga kalau tidak nyambung dengan chapter 2 hehehe "V"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

_**.**_ Aku hanya bisa tersenyum perih, dan melanjutkan kegiatanku lagi. Beginilah yang ku rasakan saat Joonmyun mengatakan kami 'teman', memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kata itu hanya saja kata itu membuatku sakit. Joonmyun adalah temanku sejak kami berasa dalam satu ruang yang tidak bisa ku jelaskan ruangan apa itu, yang aku tau kami semua ya kami semua aku, Joonmyun dan yang lainnya merasa tersiksa hingga seorang yang ku kenal appa dari Yeol memberikan kami cairan kedalam tubuh kami. Entah cairan apa, yang jelas cairan itu membuat kami sedikit bisa mengurangi kekuatan kami kecuali Kris yang harus menunggu beberapa lama.

" Yi Xhing? Kau melamun lagi?"

" eh?"

" apa yang kau lamunkan sampai kau mengacuhkanku?"

" tidak ada—"

Joonmyun tersenyum.

" sepertinya aku perlu memanggil Luhan untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranmu.."

" tidak ada Myunie.."

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

#TAO

" Tao?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang yang memanggilku. Kris-ge berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang sibuk memberi makan seekor panda. Ah iya, Lay-jie mengajak kubermain di kebun binatang bersama dengan teman-temannya. Impian yang sudah lama aku pikirkan dan ahirnya terlaksana juga. Ku arahkan senyum yang biasa ku berikan saat ia mengacak rambutku. Mungkin harus aku-akui aku bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, bagaimana kemarin aku melihat bagaimana semua orang mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhiku, jijie juga mengatakan kurang lebih seperti itu pada mama. Ku arahkan tanganku pada baby panda yang mendekatiku,dia terlihat sangat manis dengan warna hitam dan putih di tubuhhnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat ucapan jijie yang mengatakan dia tidak mengijinkan aku mendekati Kris-ge, apa dia menyukai Kris-gege? Terus kenapa aku harus menjauhinya? Bukannya bagus jika aku berteman dengan calon kakak iparku? Dan lagi kekeuatan yang mereka katakan—mwoya?

" wae?"

" mwo?"

Kris-ge menoleh sekilas kearahku.

" tentang sikap anak-anak..jangan di pikirkan, mereka sedikit keterlaluan dengan keakraban kita..kau adalah dongsaeng Lay, jadi kau juga dongsaengku..kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Eum..dongsaeng itu berarti adik, ya kan? Ah anggap saja iya, dan sepertinya aku butuh bawa-bawa kamus multi bahasa mungkin butuh 3 kamus ( mandarin, korea dan inggris ) hahaha.  
Aku mengangguk mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang Kris-ge katakan, mungkin teman-teman jijie juga menganggapku seperti itu, seperti jijie menganggapku. Tapi mengapa hatiku merasakan sedikit denyutan yang berbeda?

" kau mengerti yang ku katakan kan Tao?"

" ne gege—ah lihat! Pandanya manis!"

Aku tersenyum melihat panda itu mendekatiku dan mengusap kan kepalanya di tanganku.

" sepertimu.."

" mwo?"

" namja seperti yeoja..manis seperti panda.."

Namja seperti yeoja? Apa lagi kata itu? Mungkin gadis seperti laki-laki, mungkin! Kenyataannya aku memang seperti laki-laki dan aku cukup keren seperti 'Hero-Jaejong' dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ku hanya kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti bahasa korea dengan cepat? Eum..jikapun aku mengehentikan waktu sekarang dan belajar bahasa, aku bisa mengerti cepat tetapi masalahnya yang di pelajari di sekolah-sekolah adalah bahasa pendidikan bukan bahasa keseharian dan tentu aku malas harus memakainya. Kris-ge mengajak ku mengelilingi kebun binatang tanpa melepas tangannya dari tanganku. Seperti pasangan kekasih yang beberapa kali aku lihat di beberapa sudut dari kebun binatang. Kris-ge menggenggam tanganku erat saat melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan tempat pingguin dan tempat rakun, bahkan ia memberikan mantelnya yang menurutku cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan badanku. Apa karna kekuatannya? Kris-ge tersenyum membantuku membenarkan mantelnya.

" kau seperti yeoja saja.."

" aku—"

" TAO!"

Seruan dari Suho-ge membuatku menghentikan kata-kataku, terlihat Suho ge tersenyum sambil mendekatiku dan Kris-ge.

" ini—tolong sampaikan pada Lay nanti.."

" noona?"

Dia tersenyum memberikanku sebuah kalung berbandulkan kristal yang berisi air di tengah-tengahnya.  
Hari sabtu yang menyenangkan bisa bermain bersama Lay-jijie dan chingu-chingunya terlebih Kris-ge yang menjagaku, saat tadi aku hampir terpeleset atau saat aku membutuhkan pegangan dia memberikan tangannya untuk membantuku.

" huft..kita mau buat apa nih? Masa hari minggu kita hanya berdiam diri di kamar ini?"

Tanya Xiumin-jie memecahkan keheningan. Aku yang masih sibuk bermain computer milik Lay-jie setelah memberikan hadiah yang Suho-ge titipkan, aku menoleh, memang sih untuk beberapa waktu tadi setelah jalan-jalan chingu-chingu Lay-jie menginap di kamar jijie dan bersamaan aku sedang bermain game dikamar jijie.

" bagaimana kalau kita curhat? Biarlah ada Zitao, sepertinya dia masih terlalu polos.."

" memang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa si Kai menyakitimu? Chen?"

Mendengar namaku di sebut oleh Chen-jie aku menoleh, ku lihat seorang yeoja ( begitu Lay-jie memanggil teman perempuannya, meski terkesan aneh karna Kris-ge mengatakan aku namja seperti yeoja-aku masih bingung!) dengan wajah kotak dan sedikit manis dengan sedikit warna orange yang aku ketahui itu asli sejak kecil sebagai pelengkap rambut indah sebahunya.

" sepertinya..aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang Kai rasakan padaku.."

Chen-jie berbaring di samping Lay-ge.

" wae?"

" apa benar dia mencintaiku? Aku ragu—bagaimanapun banyak yang yeoja cantik mendekatinya.."

Kyungsoo-jie mengusap pelan rambut Chen-jie yang seperinya ingin menangis. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Baekhyun-jie dengan Baekhyun-jie yang mengusap pelan punggungnya.

" hiks—aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar ejekan mereka yang mengatakan aku orang aneh yang menempel di samping Kai—hiks.."

" siapa bilang kau aneh? Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka buta?"

Tanya Baekhyun-jie.

" Xiumin eoni sih senang karna Luhan oppa amat mencintainya.."

" sudahlah Lay, aku tidak ingin membawa-bawa si Luhan.."

Lay-jie menoleh pada Xiumin-jie yang sedang membolak-balik majalah tidak semangat, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Lay-jie yang duduk di samping Baekhyun-jie. Sepertinya mereka sedang curhat, aku kembali menatap layar computer melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

" memang kenapa dengan Luhan oppa? Bukannya dia sangat-sangat dekat dengan eoni?"

" dekat bukan berarti kita memiliki hubungan, Baek—Luhan dan aku tidak ada hubungan apapun kecuali celotehan dia tentang takdir-takdir yang aku sendiri tidak tau dia tau dari mana.."

" tapi aku yakin Luhan oppa menyukaimu.."

" OH terima kasih, Kyungsoo itu hanya dalam hayalanmu atau hayalanku saja..sudahlah lupakan, yang jelas aku dan Luhan hanya teman akrab.."

" eonie—"

Cicitan dari Baekhyun-jie membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku pada beberapa orang yang ternyata sedang berkumpul saling menguatkan. Aku melihat butiran salju yang muncul saat tidak sengaja melihat kejendela. Bukannya ini musim panas? Ku lihat suhu kamar Lay-jie berubah menjadi hampir nol.

" eoni, sudahlah! Kasihan Tao.."

Lay-jie memberikan mantel hangat padaku dan memberikan selimut berlebih pada tubuhku yang memang mulai dingin.

" Zitao, mian—"

" apa yang terjadi noona?"

Mereka menggeleng. Ah! Aku lupa, bukannya Xiumin-jie memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membekukan sesuatu? Kekuatan memanggil salju dan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan layaknya bongkahan es di kutub utara? ( Chapter 1 ). Perlahan suhu udara di kamar mulai normal seiring dengan senyum lembut yang selalu aku dapatkan dari Xiumin-jie.

" mian, Zitao-ie..ah bagaimana dengan Kris? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Setelah mengangguk menandakan aku baik-baik saja, ku arahkan mataku kearah Xiumin-jie dan juga yang lain.

" Kris-ge? Mwo? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali mengatakan aku mirip panda yang kurus..wae?"

Mereka tersenyum lega.

" yah sepertinya kita terlalu khawatir kalau dia menyukai, namja sepertimu..kekeke"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang tidak ku mengerti.

" noona, namja itu apa?"

Lay-jie tersenyum mengusap kepalaku pelan.

" jadi selama ini adik jijie yang manis ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sering kami ucapkan eoh? Namja = laki-laki dan yeoja = perempuan.."

Jawab Lay-jie memakai bahasa mandarin, sambil mencubit hidungku yang kini memerah karna kedinginan, namja = laki-laki dan yeoja = perempuan—

" WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE JIJIE?!"

Sepontan aku berdiri membuat Lay-jie yang duduk ditangan kursi kaget dan hampir terjungkal.

" jadi mereka bilang aku laki-laki?"

" tentu saja, kau saja memanggilku noona ditambah penampilanmu yang mirip preman membuatmu 'Murni namja!' hahaha"

" jijie~kau jahat~~"

Aku duduk mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

" Lay, apa yang kau katakan hingga membuat namdongsaengmu bertingkah seperti yeoja seperti itu?"

" JIJIE~"

Sekarang aku tau apa yang membuat aku tampak bodoh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka katakan kecuali membawa gender.

" aku ye-ja!"

" mwo?!"

" aku perempuan..ye-o-ja"

Ucapku mengeja kata-kata yeoja, mereka menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya hingga Baekhyun –jie bahkan dengan PDnya meletakkan tangannya di dadaku yang langsung aku tampik.

" aku lupa kalau dongsaeng Lay yeoja..kekekeke.."

" tapi eoni, tentang Kris?"

Semua memandangku, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apa mereka mengatakan tentang Kris gege? Sepertinya aku masih bisa mendengar kata Kris gege dengan benar dari kalimat berbahasa korea..oh ayolah aku tidak begitu mengerti bahasa korea dengan baik dan benar.

" biarlah takdir yang memberikan jawabannya, aku akan mendukung apapun yang Ta—"

'DUARRR!' sebuah ledakan memutus kalimat dari Lay-jie. Dan entah mengapa dengan reflex waktu berhenti. Aku berjalan menuju jendela dan kulihat cahaya terang tidak jauh dari taman di sekitar kawasan rumahku, dengan cepat aku berlari mendekatinya.  
Sebuah cekungan tidak rata yang terlihat tampak seperti baru saja terkena ledakan layaknya bom, cahaya merah dan orange yang menyala mengitari seluruh taman. Tubuhku terpaku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat aku melihat sosok gelap dengan sayap yang seperti ingin melebar, mata merah menyala itu membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku, ingin menangis..aku takut..sosok itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan potongan tubuh manusia yang berada di tangannya.  
Tubuhku bergetar hebat, bahkan aku harus menabrak beberapa kali pagar dan tanganku seperti tidak bisa membuka pintu dengan benar hingga aku masuk kedalam kamar dan bersembunyi di pelukan Lay-jie.

" hiks.."

Aku—aku menjalankan waktu yang sempat berhenti lagi.

" Tao—tenang mungkin tadi petir, gwacana jijie ada disini—"

" hiks—jijie.."

Perasaan takut itu membuatku terlelap begitu saja, atau sepertinya Lay-jie memberiku ketenangan lewat sinar biru ( healing) miliknya.

.

.

.

.

#**NORMAL**

.

.

.

Lay mengusap keringat yang membanjiri tubuh Tao terutama di bagian kepala Tao. Sejak kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, Tao berubah menjadi pemurung dengan demam tinggi yang entah mengapa tidak bisa Lay sembuhkan.

" Tao—apa perlu aku memanggil mama?"

Tao hanya menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Ia masih tidak bisa menennangkan dirinya sendiri mengakibatkan kacaunya peran waktu dan membuat keanehan tersendiri untuk para pemilik kekuatan. Setelah beberapa hari Kris tidak menampakkan dirinya kini ia datang dengan luka di pelipisnya dan masuk kedalam kamar dimana teman-teman pemilik kekuatan menemani Tao.

" Kris?wae? kau—"

Kris hanya bisa menggeleng mencoba untuk membuat teman-temannya tenang dan tidak menimbulkan keanehan dan berjanji dengan tatapan matanya untuk menjelaskan semua setelah ia bertemu dengan Tao. Kris tidak tau bagaimana ia hanya bisa memikirkan Tao dan Tao di otaknya hingga ia tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sakit dan tidak sedikit luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Tao~kau sakit eoh?"

Mendengar suara bass Kris, mata Tao membulat. Entah hanya dengan mendengar suara tanpa nada itu, perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan yang menghantuinya kini berkurang. Ia menyibak bantal yang menutupi kepalanya langsung memeluk Kris.

" aghh!"

" hiks~"

Lagi, Tao menangis di pelukan Kris hingga ia terlelap dalam tangis.  
Kris duduk di kelilingi oleh 10 orang temannya yang sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa' di mata mereka. Lay menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang Kris dapatkan.

" seseorang mengincar nyawa kita.."

" MWO?! Nugu?"

" molla, yang jelas—rumah kita bukan tempat yang aman lagi untuk tinggal..terutama rumah ini Lay.."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham.  
Yeoja berkuncir sedang itu menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik tidak suka rumah kesayangannya di katakan tidak amanmengingat ia membangunnya dengan susah payah.

" maksudmu tidak aman apa Kris? Dan—kau belum menceritakan darimana luka yang kau dapat..?"

" sudah ku katakan Kim Joonmyun, aku tidak tau..3 hari yang lalu saat ledakan besar terdengar aku berada di sekitar rumah mu karna phonsel Zitao tertinggal di mobilku, tapi saat di taman seseorang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang tidak begitu jelas tiba-tiba menyerangku..dia memintaku untuk menyerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuknya.."

" Kris?!"

" aku sedang tidak menakutimu, Chen..tapi ini benar..kalau bisa kita harus waspadah..Luhan, bisakah kau mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku pada mereka? Lay—buat aku tertidur, aku benar-benar lelah.."

Luhan mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi, sementara Lay menyentuh kening Kris dan membuat namja berambut emas itu tertidur di samping Luhan dan dirinya. Luhan membuka matanya, sekilas menatap kekhawatiran Xiumin yang berada tepat di depan ia duduk.

"memang benar, Kris baru saja melawan monster dari luar planet bumi.."

" Mwo? Maksudmu alient hyung?!"

Sergah Chanyeol yang lasngsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Baekhyun.

" molla, dari lambang yang ku lihat di tubuhnya. Jarak bumi dengan planet tersebut berada jutaan ributahun cahaya..itu artinya planet tersebut jauh dari tatanan tata surya dan—"

Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil menatap chingu-chingunya satu persatu.

" ia mengincar nyawa kita.."

" MWO?!"

Suara nyaring dari ke 9 orang itu membuat Luhan mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan.

" sebaiknya, kita tidak pernah sendirian..dan kita harus ke rumahmu Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan.

" baiklah..kajja kita bersiap.."

Xiumin beranjak dari duduk nya berjalan mendekati tempat dimana mantelnya ia taruh, Luhan menahan tangannya.

" jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa aku—"

" ya ampun Luhan, aku hanya mau mengambil mantel milikku.."

Kadang Xiumin harus mengakui bahwa Luhan sering membuatnya menjadi seperti bayi yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mendesah dan kembali ke samping Lay yang tidak melakukan apapun.

" Lay bersiaplah—"

Ucapan Suho tidak membuat Lay bergeming, tidak lama beberapa dari mereka sudah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka. Tentu tidak sulit untuk berpindah dari rumah Lay ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan kembali lagi kerumah Lay mengingat kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

" Lay—"

Lay menggeleng, ia tersenyum mengamati teman-temannya satu persatu. Bahkan Kris sudah ada di rangkulan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

" aku tidak ikut.."

" wae?! Jangan keras kepala rumah mu tidak aman! Kita tidak ada waktu untuk me—"

Lay menatap tajam mata Suho membuat namja dengan kekuatan air itu terdiam bahkan ia membiarkan cengkramannya di lengan Lay dilepas.

" dan meninggalkan Tao? Ah—terima kasih, itu tidak akan terjadi.."

" Lay—"

" pergilah, aku tidak akan membiarkan dongsaengku sendirian di negara asing..tidak bisa.."

Xiumin mengangguk mendekati Luhan.

" aku juga tidak ikut—"

Luhan memandang Xiumin tidak setuju.

" Eoni tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut.."

Giliran Baekhyun yang mendekati Xiumin menjauh dari Chanyeol.

" OH Thanks God! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian mau bunuh diri?! Lihat Kris saja sampai babak belur dan kalian—aiss! Jangan membuatku marah!"

Bentak Luhan, ia menyentak tangan Xiumin hingga membuat tangan putih itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Semua mata kaget melihat bagaimana paniknya Luhan hingga ia tidak sengaja melukai Xiumin dengan kekuatannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya dan menatap tajam Luhan.

" kau panic? Kita semua panic! Tapi jangan melukai eoni!"

" jangan banyak bicara! Dan ikuti kata-kataku!"

Luhan marah, dan tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia marah dalam keadaan panic.

" sudahlah, Luhan hentikan amarahmu atau kau akan membuat Kris menghancurkan segalanya karna tidurnya terganggu? Dan Lay—kajja, aku akan menggendong Tao..mungkin Teukie eoma bisa membantu Tao.."

" Suho—"

Suho tersenyum menarik tangan Lay lembut. Biar bagaimanapun keselamatan Tao pastilah menjadi perioritas utama bagi Lay, dan Suho tau kedekatan Lay dengan Tao.  
Rumah keluarga Park Nampak luas dengan asesoris warna putih yang menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan.

" hyung, kita tidurkan saja Kris dan Tao satu kamar di kamar ujung itu.."

" ta—"

" setidaknya Kris akan melindungi Tao jika seseorang memasuki rumah ini tanpa ijin, kajja aku yakin orang tua kita sudah memiliki rencana untuk kejadian ini—Kyung tolong kau panggilkan Lee ajumma, katakan padanya untuk menyiapkan kamar.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
Teukie menoleh dan tersenyum pada segerombolan anak-anak remaja yang memasuki ruang kerja Kangin.

" kalian tidak apa-apakan?"

" eoma—"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Kris?"

" dia sedang tertidur,eoma..kami membawa Tao—mianhe.."

Teukie mengangguk menyuruh mereka duduk. Anak-anak itu langsung duduk disamping orang tua mereka masing-masing. Heechul tersenyum melihat anak gadisnya masih terdiam di ambang pintu dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" gwacana Yi Xhing-ah, sudah sepantasnya seornag jijie peduli pada adiknya.."

" mama—"

Lay memeluk Heechul dan menangis di pelukan yeoja cantik itu.

" ya ampun Minni? Kau? Apa kau sudah berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu? Kenapa..tanganmu berdarah?"

Xiumin hanya menggeleng tanpa mengatakan apapun membiarkan Sungmin mengobati tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun yang langsung menggeleng dan menolak kontak mata dengan appanya itu.  
Luhan menatap Xiumin dari seberang karna kebetulan orang tuanya duduk di seberang tempat duduk orang tua Xiumin.

" huhu—Hunnie, kau tidak bisa mengecat rambutmu satu warna? Mama sakit melihat warna rambutmu, dan juga melihat itu mama jadi lapar.."

" ais, mama..aku suka dengan warna ini, lagian Kyungie bilang aku jadi tidak terlalu terlihat pucat karna ini"

Zhaomi melihat anaknya yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandang satu arah-Xiumin. Sedangkan arah tatapan anaknya sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan keluarganya.  
Suasana hangat antara keluarga itu berubah hening saat tiga namja masuk kedalam ruangan, dia awali oleh Yesung, Hangeng dan Kangin. Ketiganya masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak begitu baik.

" hyung—"

Hangeng mengatakan lewat tatapan matanya agar Kyuhyun tidak memulai interograsi sebelum mereka siap untuk bicara. Yesung mengangguk dan menatap satu persatu pemilik kekuatan yang ada di ruangan kerja Kangin.

" tidak ada yang bisa ku katakan, yang bisa kami ingat adalah saat sebelum kita lahir.."

" maksudnya? Yesung?"

" jauh sebelum kita lahir, tepatnya di rumah ini. Saat dimana 12 kekuatan EXplanet berada dalam keadaan sejajar dan melebur menjadi puing-puing kecil berhamburan menghiasi rumah ini. Saat dimana takdir ke 12 kekuatan itu menjadi satu.."

Yesung memberikan jeda pada ceritanya berharap pelan-pelan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengerti.

" …yang menjadi perhatian kita adalah dimana masalalu dari 12 orang yang memiliki kekuatan EXplanet, mereka berasal dari planet yang jauh dari bumi dan dengan sejarah yang sungguh panjang jika harus ku jabarkan, hanya saja yang perlu kita ketahui dari planet tersebut adalah ancaman dari seorang penghuni yang menginginkan kekuatan Kristal, aku pun belum bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci pada kalian..setelah EXplanet menghilang karna mungkin terbakar matahari atau entah apapun, ke 12 kekuatan tersebut berpencar di bumi, dan sekarang makluk yang menginginkan kekuatan tersebut ada disini..mereka mengincar kekuatan EXplanet tersebut…"

Lagi Yesung menatap satu persatu anak-anak berumur kurang dari setengah umurnya, wajah datar sulit diartikan.

" kenapa kau hanya memandangi anak kami hyung?! Bukankah kami juga memiliki kekuatan? Jangan bilang—"

" kekuatan yang kita miliki hanya efek dari leburan yang tidak sengaja orang tua atau nenek moyang kita dapat, sedangkan kekuatan mereka adalah efek dari percampuran leburan yang mengalir dari pemilik kekuatan.."

" Hannie—"

Hangeng mengangguk pada Heechul.

" takdir yang membawa kita semua kedalam pusaran kekuatan supra EXplanet, takdir yang menarik kita kedalam sesuatu yang bahkan saat dipikir tak ada kata kebenaran"

Heechul dan Hangeng memeluk Lay dengan erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan anak itu.

" dan—yang perluh kita waspadai adalah bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan Kris, kekuatan Kris lah yang akan menjadi obyek makluk mengerikan EXplanet itu.."

" Kris? Kenapa harus dia?"

Kibum sudah menangis, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anaknya harus menjadi incaran makluk luar yang menginginkan kekuatan.

" Kris memang satu-satunya kekuatan yang belum bisa stabil, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kekuatan mereka ( menunjuk pada anak-anak ) meski kekuatan mereka stabil ada kalanya kekuatan itu mengundang monster lain.."

Yesung memeluk Chen yang ketakutan, ia tau anak gadisnya itu tengah ketakutan. Bagaimanapun kenyataan ada makluk bahkan bisa di katakan monster mengincar kekuatan mereka, yang berarti harus membunuh sang pemilik kekuatan untuk mendapatkannya.

" changkam!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, ia menatap Kangin yang masih terdiam.

" kalian bilang 12 bukan? Sedangkan kita disini ada ber 11 dengan Kris..lalu siapa 1 lagi?"

Semua mengangguk pada pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan menatap Kangin.

" pemilik kekuatan waktu-Chronokinesis.."

" mwo?! Nuguya?"

Tiga namja itu terdiam.

.

.

.

Tao terjaga saat tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang memandangnya, dan saat matanya terbuka ia mendapati Kris menatapnya intens.

" gege?"

" kau sudah bangun? Demammu sudah turun—"

Wajah Tao berubah menjadi memerah saat tangan kekar Kris menyentuh keningnya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan membalik badannya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Kening Tao berkerut, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri merasa asing dengan ruangan tempat ia dan Kris tidur. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang terkekeh pelan.

" kau lucu sekali anak panda, kita di rumah Chanyeol.."

" MWO? Chanyeol gege? Kenammppp—"

Tangan lebar Kris membekap mulut Tao.

" sudahlah diam, dan nikmati saja.."

" tapi gegemmmpp"

Kris menatap Tao dan menyuruh Tao diam dengan tatapan matanya. Tao mengangguk dan perlahan tangan Kris turun dan membekap tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya.

" gege?"

" wae?"

" aku takut.."

" wae?"

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, ingatan tentang monster itu tiba-tiba muncul membuat ia menangis.

" Aggghh!"

Satu erangan lolos dari bibir Kris membuat Tao kaget.

" GEGE! EUMPPP"

Kali ini Kris tidak membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya melainkan dengan bibirnya, air mata di pipi Tao berhenti mengalir, mata hitam sehitam mata kucing itu mengerjap beberapa kali.  
Kris masih mencium bibir Tao saat ia merasakan sakit yang baru saja menghantam dadanya berangsur membaik hingga ia melepas bibir peach Tao saat Tao mendorong tubuhnya karna kekurangan oksigen.

" gege~"

Cicit Tao, Kris menatap Tao.

" ge—takdir itu aneh ya?"

" eh?"

.

..

.

.

.

**Ahirnya bisa Update juga kekeke setelah semedi beberapa minggu tidak update ni ff hahaha..mian untuk yang Chapter 3 ini masih banyak yang kacau, feelnya masih setengah kekeke..tapi aku berusaha untuk yang chapter ini lebih ada feelnya tapi yaa hasilnya masih kayak begini #nangis TT**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"AND YOU"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

" GEGE! EUMPPP"

Kali ini Kris tidak membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya melainkan dengan bibirnya, air mata di pipi Tao berhenti mengalir, mata hitam sehitam mata kucing itu mengerjap beberapa kali.  
Kris masih mencium bibir Tao saat ia merasakan sakit yang baru saja menghantam dadanya berangsur membaik hingga ia melepas bibir peach Tao saat Tao mendorong tubuhnya karna kekurangan oksigen.

" gege~"

Cicit Tao, Kris menatap Tao.

" ge—takdir itu aneh ya?"

" eh?"

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

Pagi itu rumah keluarga Park tampak begitu ramai, sebuah sosok hitam muncul diambang perbatasan perkarangan rumah itu. Sebuah sosok yang mengajak Yesung dan yang lainnya mati-matian menjaga pembatas agar tidak bisa ditembus orang lain.

" _..aku hanya menginginkan kekuatan kristal itu, aku tidak perduli pada kalian! Jangan pernah halangi aku, semua yang ingin ku ambil adalah milikku!"_

'DAZZZTTT' sebuah kilat dengan perpaduan air menghantam lengan makluk hitam bayangan yang hampir saja membunuh Yesung dengan sekali tebasan tangan setajam samurai. Mata Yesung melebar saat mendapati Suho dan Chen berlari kearahnya.

" haahaahahhahaha—ahirnya bayi kristalku muncul..kekuatan EXplanet hahaha.."

" jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh anak-anak kami!"

Zhoumi berlari mendekati Yesung yang hampir tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan monster abstrak yang sudah memporak-porandakan pagi hari mereka. Sedikit melawan dengan memberikan gumpalan pasir dengan berbagai warna untuk menyerang namun tidak begitu membantu, terlebih saat monster itu mendekati Suho dan Chen yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tameng mereka.

" jangan pernah menyakiti appaku!"

Jerit Chen, Chen memberikan kilatan beberapa ribu volt yang sanggup membuat tangan monster itu terluka dengan mengeluarkan darah hitam. Monster itu menatap Chen dengan senyum membara, ia terus mendekat hingga tangan hitam itu bisa menggores tangan Chen yang membuat darah yeoja manis itu meringis dengan cepat mundur. Monster itu bak kelaparan akan darah hingga ia menangkap Chen dan menjilati luka milik Chen membuat Chen kehilangan kendali akan kekuatannya dan sengatan listrik beberapa riu volt dari tubuhnya berhasil membuatnya keluar dari cengkraman monster hitam yang langsung menatap marah dengan bola api yang siap menghantam tubuh mungil Chen.

"_berhenti—"_

Setelah merasakan waktu berhenti Tao berlari mendekati arah sebuah bola api yang tertuju pada Chen.

" ini lebih baik—bergeraklah"

Guman Tao, dan saat kalimat 'bergeraklah' selesai Tao ucapkan, ia mulai mendapati punggungnya terasa panas dengan hantaman hebat.

" ZITAO!"

Pekik Chen.  
Tao roboh sambil memeluk Chen.  
'DUAGH! ZLAARRR', awan cerah yang tadinya menerangi pertarungan sengit itu ahirnya berubah menjadii hitam. Monster itu tertawa.

" hahahahaha ahirnya aku bisa merasakan amarah dari Levitation selama kurang lebih hampir jutaan tahun tidak merasakannya.."

" DIAM KAU!ZLAARRRR'

Seperti efek movie, tubuh Kris di kelilingi dengan api yang membentuk seperti sayap dan tameng. Mata coklat Kris kini berubah menjadi emas kemerahan. Suho, Yesung dan Zhoumi yang sudah tidak berdaya hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kekuatan Levitation muncul dengan sempurna. Sempurna? Tentuh saja, lihatlah tubuh Kris yang benar-benar terlindungi dengan api yang sepertinya sangat panas dan mata emas kemerahan. Pertempuran dengan kekuatan yang tidak pernah terduga muncul dari Kris, membuat tampak seperti drama action. Kris mnyeringai saat semburan tangannya mengenai bagian tubuh monster hitam itu.

" hahahaha..usaha lumayan—"

Monster itu bersiap memberikan sengatan listrik yang hampir mirip kepunyaan Chen kearah Kris.

" berhenti—"

Dan seketika waktu berhenti menyisakan Tao yang berjalan tertatih mendekati Kris,

" tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyakiti gege dan jijieku!"

Pekik Tao.

" bergeraklah—"

'DZAAATTTT'

" AGH!"

" ZITAO!"

Pekikan Chen membuat Kris benar-benar sadar, sesorang yang menjadi tamengnya adalah Tao yang tadi sudah menyelamatkan Chen.

" hahaha, manusia rendahan—lebih baik ku bunuh dia agar tidak menggangguku lagi"

Sebuah sabetan pedang dari tulang tangan monster itu mengenai Kris yang langsung menjadi tameng untuk Tao yang tidak lagi berdaya dalam pelukannya. Air mata Kris mengalir dengan indahnya tanpa Kris sadari, sakit? Bukan, Kris tidak merasakan apapun dari luka yang mengoyak punggungnya. Dadanya teramat sakit saat melihat Zitao mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

" Zitao—sadarlah!"

Bisik Kris berulang-ulang.

" hahaha ahirnya aku bisa meminum darah dari sang Levitation hahahahaha…"

Monster hitam itu tertawa keras sambil mendekatkan pedang berlumuran darah itu kedekat lidahnya. Yesung dan Zhoumi tau bagaimana kekuatan Levitation yang besar, akan segera menghancurkan diri mereka. Keduanya berusaha untuk menghentikan monster hitam itu meminum darah Kris namun semuanya percuma, darah Kris masuk kedalam tubuh monster itu dan..

'BAAANNNGGG!' sebuah ledakan besar yang memekakan telinga terdengar begitu dasyat. Mata Yesung dan Zhoumi dimanjakan dengan bagaimana ledakan itu memusnahkan monster hitam. Suho memeluk dan melindungi Chen yang kaget.  
Beberapa menit setelah ledakan, semua kembali seperti biasa hanya suara lirih Kris yang mereka dengar.

" Zitao—Tao—dengarkan gege! Zitao—sadarlah.."

" TAO!"

Dari arah rumah Heechul dan keluarganya berlari mendekati Kris dan Tao, melihat bagaimana Kris mendekap Tao mereka berhenti. Ya, Kris masih dalam mode waspada dengan api yang menyala dan mengusir siapapun yang mendekati dirinya dan Tao.

" Kris—biarkan mama menyembuhkan Zitao, mama tidak akan melukaimu atau Zitao"

Bisik Heechul, ia menangis melihat anak bungsunya tidak sadarkan diri.

" Zitao—"

Suara lembut Kris memanggil-manggil nama Zitao masih terdengar. Lama mereka membujuk Kris yang masih dalam mode waspada untuk menghentikan siapapun yang mendekat, salah-salah mereka akan melukai diri mereka sendiri jika memaksa mendekat.

" WU YI FAN! CEPAT SADAR! ZITAO MEMBUTUHKAN PERTOLONGAN! KALAU TIDAK CEPAT DIA AKAN MATI! MAMA TIDAK MAIN-MAIN!"

Teriakan Kibum membuat Kris kaget, Kris melihat kedalam pelukannya bagaimana nafas 1-2 dari Tao.

" Zi—tao—"

'Brugh' Kris roboh seketika saat modenya hilang. Ia masih mendekap Tao dalam pelukannya meskipun ia kehilangan kesadaran.

" palli!"

.

.

.

Satu minggu yang melelahkan untuk para healing ( Lay, Teukie, Zhoumi ) yang mengobati luka Kris dan Tao, keduanya terluka parah hingga belum sadarkan diri. Sedangkan keadaan Yesung dan kedua anaknya sudah pulih. Lay terlihat begitu kelelahan namun tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada Tao.

" Yi Xing, berhentilah dulu—"

" tidak! Tidak disaat dongsaengku sekarat!"

Sepertinya sifat keras kepala Heechul menurun pada kedua anaknya, Hangeng tersenyum menurunkan tangan Lay. Ia membungkuk sedikit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak sulungnya, mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik untuk menenangkan Lay.

" tentu kau tidak bisa berhenti menolong dongsaengmu, jika kau dalam keadaan baik. Namun bukankah seorang healing akan berkerja maksimal saat tubuhnya sendiri tidak dalam keadaan lelah? Papa tau kau menyayangi Zitao—papa dan mama pun sama, tapi kau tau sejak lahir Zitao jarang sekali bisa menerima kekuatan penyembuh darimu—kau tau artinya bukan?"

Lay mengangguk di pelukan Hangeng.

.

.

" semua salahku Kai! Hiks"

" sudahlah Chenie, kau tidak bersalah. Jikapun saat itu aku bisa ketempat pertempuran, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Zitao lakukan. Semua namja akan melakukannya.."

Chen menatap Kai kesal.

" kau tidak tau apa-apa—"

Mendengar gumanan lirih Chen mata Kai melebar, ia memutar paksa tubuh kurus Chen membuat Chen sedikit mengaduh.

" apa yang tidak aku ketahui?! Apa kau ada hubungan dengan namja panda itu?! Apa kau ber—"

" Kai, ini bukan waktunya bertengkar!"

" JAWAB!"

Chen kaget mendengar Kai membentak dan menyentak tubuhnya. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Kai, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan bentakan atau perlakuan kasar dari Kai. Chen mundur sedikit demi sedikit sambil menggeleng.

" Chen! Masuk kamarmu"

Suara Suho bagaikan intruksi melegakan yang harus Chen lakukan, Chen berjalan melalui Suho yang memandang Kai dengan tatapan dingin.

" kau ku ijinkan berpacaran dengan dongsaengku bukan berarti aku juga mengijinkanmu membentak dan menyakiti dongsaengku, Lee Jong In!"

Kai diam membeku dengan apa yang telah Suho katakan, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Suho yang sudah menghilang di balik dinding.

.

.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal karna Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum memandanginya yang sedang sibuk merawat Kris dan Zitao bersama Xiumin.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain Park Chanyeol?"

" kerjaanku hanya memandangimu, yang lainnya sudah Kyungie kerjakan.."

" ck, namja macam apa kau yang membebankan kerjaanmu pada yeoja? Dasar jerapah jelek—"

Chanyeol tertawa, memang kata-kata Baekhyun amat pedas namun tidak pernah sama sekali kata-kata Baekhyun ia masukkan kedalam hati karna ia mengenal Baekhyun sejak kecil dan sudah mengekor pada yeoja mungil itu sangat lama hingga ia mampu membedakan mana kata-kata yang berasal dari hati Baekhyun dan mana yang hanya kebiasaan cerewet yeoja manis yang sedang mengganti luka Kris.

" –Hyun—"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Xiumin dan mengangguk.

" heh, kajja kita cari Kyungsoo! Aku tidak mau kau membuat dongsaeng kesayanganku kerepotan.."

" jinja? Berarti kau menerima Kyungsoo sebagai calon dongsaeng iparmu? AW! Appoh—"

" jangan banyak bicara! Eoni, aku pergi dulu kau selesaikan bagianku ne—"

Xiumin hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang tidak pernah akur jika bersama namun tidak melupakan jika mereka berpisah.

" ya tuhan—malang sekali nasibmu, Zitao"

Yeoja berpipi cubby itu tersenyum miris saat menggantikan pakaian untuk Tao, tubuh Tao penuh luka meski kini sudah menutup berkat kerja keras tiga pemilik kekuatan healing namun bekasnya masih terlihat mengerikan. Xiumin menangis mengingat Tao seorang manusia biasa yang menjadi tameng untuk dua pemilik kekuatan, Xiumin menangis merasa bersalah untuk Lay dan keluarganya karna melibatkan Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa.  
'CKLEK' suara knop pintu di putar membuat Xiumin kaget dan terburu-buru mebereskan pakaian Tao, Luhan muncul saat pintu terbuka. Ia masuk dengan wajah dingin yang sejak pertengkaran ( bolehkah Xiumin mengatakan itu pertengkaran?) di rumah Lay dua minggu lalu yang membuat tangan Xiumin luka. Xiumin gugup sesegera mungkin mengancing pakaian Tao, bagaimanapun Tao juga yeoja yang tidak akan mungkin mau tubuhnya di lihat orang lain selain kekasihnya ( begitu pikir Xiumin ) sama seperti Xiumin.

" apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau gugup begitu?"

" a—ani, ha-nya mengganti pakaiannya.."

" kau mengganti pakaiannya atau menikmati tubuh namja itu—"

'PLAK' sebuah tamparan terdengar begitu nyaring menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Suhu ruangan berubah menjadi dingin menandakan Xiumin benar-benar kesal.

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan Luhan?"

_._

_._

_Luhan? Bahkan kau sekarang ini tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan manis itu lagi—_

_._

_._

Xiumin menatap Luhan kesal, ia tidak mau pandangan dingin Luhan, ia terlalu bingung dan khawatir dalam satu waktu. Tangan kekar Luhan mencengkram lengan Xiumin saat yeoja manis itu berjalan keluar.

" kenapa kau membuatku kesal?!"

" apa yang ku perbuat? Ya, Xi Lu Han—apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu? Lepaskan aku, aku masih ada kerjaan.."

" kau menghindar! Kau lebih memilih Huang Zi Tao dari pada aku!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Xiumin kaget. Demi apapun penguasa kutub utara, Xiumin berusaha untuk tidak membuat suhu udara kamar rawat Tao dan Kris menjadi lebih dingin lagi dari pada yang sekarang.

" Luhan? Kau sedang mengigau? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Sadarlah sedikit, kau bukan lagi anak kecil untuk bisa membedakan keadaan, dan kau juga bukan Baekhyun yang harus merengek terhadap sesuatu pada Chanyeol atau padaku—sudahlah, aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah cukup khawatir dengan keadaan kita semua jadi jangan kau menambahinya dengan hal-hal yang tidak begitu pen—"

'PRANG' vas bunga di samping tempat Xiumin berdiri pecah begitu saja dan tentu bagi Xiumin tidak sulit untuk menebak siapa pelakunya. Ia menatap mata Luhan, mata yang biasa hangat kini terlihat berkilat marah.

" perlu aku ingatkan Xi Luhan—ini—rumah—sakit! Tidakkah kau melihat dua teman kita berbaring? Kau ingin menambahinya eoh?!"

" kau yang membuatku marah!"

" oh demi apapun di kutub utara, apa yang aku perbuat?"

Luhan menekan erat lengan Xiumin hingga baju lengan panjang Xiumin berubah menjadi merah, ya tangan Luhan bisa menjadi benda tajam jika ia tidak berhati-hati dan kali ini Xiumin mendapatkan tajamnya tangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yeoja mungil berpipi cubby itu hanya meringis merasakan perih.

" appoh~Lu—lepas—"

Xiumin memelas dengan air mata yang siap mengalir dari ujung matanya.

" kau mengingkari takdir kita! Kau menyukai namja panda itu!"

" AGH! Xi Luhan, ku mohon—lepaskan tanganmu.."

Luhan menuntut jawaban dari Xiumin yang mencoba meronta, Xiumin yang merasakan tidak ada gunanya melawan karna sebagaimana perlawanan yang ia lakukan hanya hal yang sia-sia jika harus melawan kekuatan pikiran Luhan.

" takdir? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak tau kenapa takdir membuatku seperti ini—membuatku tersiksa.."

Saat ini Luhan tersentak dengan kata-kata lirih dari Xiumin, mata penuh kemarahan itu kini tercekat saat menyadari tangannya telah basah. Cepat-cepat Luhan melepas cengkramannya—

" Xiu—"

Xiumin mundur saat Luhan ingin mendekat.

" gwacana—gwacana.."

" mi—"

Xiumin mencoba tersenyum dengan pipi yang penuh dengan air mata, ia tersenyum begitu tulus kearah Luhan yang mencoba mendekatinya.

" …takdir itu aneh dan kejam—itulah yang tengah aku rasakan saat ini.."

Tanpa menunggu lama Xiumin keluar dari ruangan.

" kau menyakitinya bodoh!"

Luhan kaget mendengar perkataan kasar dari seseorang yang kini mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, luka dengan perban yang membalut tubuh namja berwajah stonik itu terlihat sudah tidak terlalu menampakan darah.

" kejar dia, aku saja yang jarang bicara padanya bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaannya saat kau membentaknya terlebih—kau berlebihan Xi Luhan, kau boleh cemburu pada siapapun namun jangan pada Zitao—di—"

" karna kau menyukainya?! Sudahlah, aku muak!"

Kris hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan yang menghilang di balik pintu. Kris menoleh pada sosok Tao yang masih terbaring lemah dengan infuse manusia biasa, perlahan Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Tao. Tao terlihat masih seperti orang tidur, Kris mengusap pelan air yang menetes dari langit-langit di tubuh Tao.

" ck, Xiumin benar-benar mau membekukan ruangan ini.."

Kris tersenyum langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Tao, beruntung ruang rawat yang mereka tempati adalah kelas VVIP jadi fasilitasnya EXTRA termasuk ranjang untuk tidur yang muat untuk berdua. Kris menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya dan entah bagaimana mode bertahan yang selama ini hanya keluar disaat terdesak muncul untuk melindungi keduanya. Mode bertahan yang melambangkan seekor naga yang tengah bersantai layaknya seekor kucing sedang bermalas-malasan yang terbuat dari api dan api itu tidak membuat barang-barang meleleh atau apapun.

" OMO! WU—"

Kibum kaget saat masuk bersama Heechul untuk melihat kedua anaknya, bagaimana tidak saat mereka masuk mereka harus bertemu dengan seekor naga yang terbuat dari api terbangun kaget menatap marah pada mereka seakan melarang mereka mendekat.

" sepertinya, naga itu sedang berjaga untuk mereka—"

" tapi eoni, Wufan—"

Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Kris tengah memeluk Tao dan melindunginya dengan mode bertahan.

" kita tinggalkan saja mereka.."

" tapi eoni—"

" anakmu tidak akan mencelakai Zitao.."

Kibum mengangguk mengikuti langkah Heechul, sebentar ia melirik kearah anaknya yang memeluk Tao yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ada sesuatu yang beda yang ia rasakan saat melihat bagaimana api yang membentuk naga itu berdiam diri dan bermalas-malasan seperti melindungi keduanya di dalam tubuhnya tanpa membakar apapun yang ada disana, yang Kibum tau jika Kris dalam mode seperti itu semua yang ada disampingnya atau yang ada di sekitarnya akan musnah terlalap api yang luar biasa panasnya.

.

.

Suho sedang bermain-main dengan air di pinggir kolam saat Lay melewatinya.

" Yi Xhing.."

Lay menoleh, yeoja manis itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk membenarkan namanya. Bagaimana tidak setiap orang yang berada di seoul atau dimanapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya dan Tao akan memanggilnya 'Yi Xhing' bukan ' Yi Xing' awalnya terlalu aneh jika nama aslinya di sebutkan salah namun lama kelamaan Lay sudah terbiasa. Lay berbalik duduk disamping namja yang masih betah memainkan api dalam berbagai bentuk.

" mianhe.."

" untuk apa?"

" karna melibatkan dongsaengmu.."

Kini Suho menatap Lay dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Lay terlihat begitu lelah, dengan mata sembab. Suho tau bagaimana Lay dengan segenap kekuatannya mencoba menyelamatkan Tao. Lay mendesah, membuang beberapa nafas berat.

" melibatkan Tao adalah kesalahanku sejak awal, jika saja aku tidak bersikeras untuk bersamanya mungkin tidak seperti ini—tapi mamaku bilang, aku mengambil keputusan yang bijak karna aku seorang jijie..papa mengatakan padaku tidak ada yang patut disalahkan, tidak ada yang salah. Takdir yang membawa kita bersama tidak perduli pada apapun yang kita lakukan—"

Suho mengusap halus surai hitam milik Lay,

" kau tau? Yang aku sukai dari takdir ini adalah aku bisa mengenalmu.."

Lay mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Suho, namja itu kini terngah tersenyum manis sambil mengusap pipinya lembut. Semburat warna merah menghiasi pipi Lay, rona merah yang tidak terlalu ketara karna efek kelelahan yang ada pada dirinya. Hingga ia mencium bau darah segar rona merah itu langsung menghilang berganti dengan rona kekhawatiran. Lay langsung berdiri—

" apa Tao? Xiumin eoni!"

Lay berlari mendekati Xiumin yang berjalan perlahan dengan dua lengan yang berlumuran darah.

" Lay, bisa bantu aku membersihkan ini?"

" Xiumin? Apa yang ter—"

" tidak apa Suho, tolong kau bantu Lay untuk membersihkan darah-darah ini. Aku tidak mau appa dan eomaku khawatir terlebih Baekhyun.."

Suho bangkit membantu Lay merawat Xiumin.

" aku akan segera kembali dengan kotak obat!"

.

.

.

" Sehunie, apa anginmu membawa bau darah dari pertempuran kemarin?"

" ani, eum! Kajja, mungkin Zitao atau Kris hyung sedang di rawat ulang…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.  
Sehun berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, ia tau bahwa yeoja bermata bulat itu selalu menurut jika Sehun memberikannya sesuatu yang manis ( manis dalam arti sikap ), akan berbeda jika Sehun sedang merajuk dan mengatakan apapun dengan seenaknya maka yeoja manis dongsaeng Park Chanyeol itu hanya akan menanggapi dengan wajah datar.  
Keduanya berjalan pelan-pelan menuju kearah bau darah yang terbawa angin hingga mereka berhenti karna melihat Luhan dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

" Ya Tuhan! Gege!"

" oppa kau? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Luhan. Namja tampan itu menolak sentuhan dari Kyungsoo yang ingin melihat keadaan tangannya hingga membuat yeoja manis itu tergores.

" aghh—"

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Teriak Sehun, Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo. Darah di pipi Kyungsoo mulai mengalir membuat Sehun semakin panik. Ia ingin memukul Luhan kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

" kajja, aku akan carikan obat di dekat papa.."

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang sepertinya enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

" kau berani menyakiti temanmu? Kau berani menyakiti kekasih dongsaengmu? Jangan-jangan—KAU MENYAKITI XIUMIN NOONA?!"

Secepat angin Sehun meraih kerah Luhan, Kyungsoo kaget karna secepat mungkin ia tak lagi merasakan Sehun disampingnya. Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Sehun yang sedang mencengkram marah pada Luhan. Kyungsoo menarik Sehun yang sepertinya tengah emosi.

" Hunnie, andwe—"

" Kau!?"

" XI SE HUN!"

Bentakan Kyungsoo menghentikan tindakan Sehun yang ingin memberikan hadiah bola angin pada Luhan, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah menyesal.

" aku hanya tidak mau ia menyakitimu, aku juga tidak mau ia menyakiti Xiumin noona—"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik tangan Sehun.

" kajja kita cari eoni—sebelum Baekhyun atau orang tuanya tau, suasana sudah kacau jadi jangan membuatnya lebih kacau lagi"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

.

.

Yesung duduk mengahadap Kangin yang sepertinya sedang berpikir dengan keras.

" kau yakin tidak melupakan apapun hyung?"

" meskipun aku pingsan, aku tidak melupakan apapun Youngwoon. Aku ingat dengan pasti saat anakku terkena pedang dari tulang itu dan aku juga dapat melihat bagaimana anak Hangeng hyung menjadi tameng untuk anakku dan Kris. Bagaimana monster gila itu meledak—aku ingat.."

Ucap Yesung mencoba meyakinkan.  
Hangeng duduk, ia mencoba berfikir jernih dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

" –Kangin,kau ingat apa yang terjadi sekitar 10th yang lalu?"

Semua namja disana menoleh kearah Hangeng. Siwon, Shindong, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Donghae menatap bingung kearah namja cina yang tengah menanyakan sesuatu tanpa expresi berlebih.

" 10th yang lalu? Apa saat penyatuan?"

Tanya Donghae, Hangeng mengangguk.

" tidak ada yang tidak mengingat hari dimana kekuatan dari anak-anak itu meledak dan—tunggu!jangan katakan kalau monster itu—"

Hangeng mengangguk sebelum Kyuhyun selesai mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya.

" –monster itu meminum darah Chen sehingga memiliki kekuatan yang hampir mirip dengan Chen setelah itu ia mencoba meminum darah Kris yang berhasil ia dapat setelah mengoyak bahu Kris yang tengah melindungi Zitao—dan darah itu—"

" menolak bergabung dengan darah Chen.."

Ucapan Siwon memutuskan kata-kata Shindong.

" benarkah?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat ke 6 namja disana terdiam.

" anggap saja seperti itu karna memang itu kenyataannya, dan memang sampai saat ini kekuatan Kris tidak terkendali sama seperti kemarin yang tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan mode siap menyerang untuk mengusir siapa saja yang mendekatinya, bahkan ia hampir menyakiti Kibum.."

Ucap Siwon, Yesung mencoba menepuk punggung Siwon dengan perlahan. Ia tau bagaimana Siwon harus berhati-hati pada anaknya sendiri, bukan takut untuk menyerahkan nyawanya hanya saja ia takut anaknya akan kehilangan kendali dan membuatnya nampak seperti monster bagi orang lain. Siwon mencintai Kris layaknya sahabat dan ayah untuknya.

" Hyung, mianhe karna melibatkan putrimu.."

Semua menatap Siwon yang kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hangeng. Hangeng tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" tidak perlu meminta maaf, Zitao ataupun Yi Xing memang keras kepala seperti Heechul. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memotong keinginan mereka bertiga jika mereka tidak menginginkannya.."

" hah, memang mereka bertiga sama..beruntung Yi Xhing dan Zitao tidak menuruni mulut pedas Heechul noona..hahhaa"

Celetukan dari Kyuhyun menghangatkan suasana.

.

.

Dua hari Kris tidur dalam mode naga sambil memeluk Tao, hingga di hari yang lumayan cerah mata emasnya terbuka, ia memandangi paras cantik yang beberapa hari berada di pelukannya.

" eugh—"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan saat manic hitamnya bertemu dengan manic coklat keemasan milik Kris, matanya melebar.

" welcomeback Zitao—"

" eh?"

Kris mencium kening Tao.

" gomawo untuk menyelamatkanku dan mianhe karna tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik—"

" gege—"

Kris membekap tubuh Zitao dengan pelan seakan tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja panda yang ia anggap sebagai namdongsaengnya. Seseorang yang perlahan-lahan merasuki pikirannya tanpa ia sadari.

" gege—"

" hemm"

" kemarin Tao mimpi gege mengalahkan monster jelek itu dengan seekor naga besar yang membantu gege.."

" benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya.

" masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun atau berjalan-jalan.."

" besok gege harus janji membawaku ke rumah panda lagi ne?"

" tentu, jika itu memungkinkan dan dengan janji kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal gila lagi.."

" memang Tao melakukan apa ge?"

Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia yakin Hangeng telah menghapus memori Tao tentang kejadian mengerikan yang hampir membunuhnya.

.

.

_Kekuatan yang cukup membantu_

_._

_._

Baekhyun tersenyum mendekati Chen yang sedang termenung sendirian di rumah keluarga Park.

" waeyo?"

Chen menggeleng.

" kau seperti eoni saja, katakan saja apa yang menjadi masalahmu—apa karna Zitao? Tenang saja, aku yakin Kris akan menyelamatkannya. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri seekor naga jelmaan dari api sedang melingkari mereka seperti kucing yang sedang melindungi anak-anaknya, aku yakin Kris akan menjadi penyembuh yang tidak pernah bisa di bayangkan.."

" aku harap begitu—"

" kau ada masalah dengan Kamjong? Ya Tuhan! Kau—"

Chen menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Chen dengan perlahan berharap Chen bisa menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia simpan dengan menangis. Setelah beberapa saat tangisan Chen berhenti ia tersenyum mengangguk seakan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.

" ahir-ahir ini namja memang kebanyakan berubah, Luhan termasuk dalam contohnya. Bahkan ia berani melukai Xiumin eoni, aku melihatnya bagaimana Luhan menyakiti eoni hingga kedua lengan eoni berdarah..aku marah padanya ingin sekali mencekik lehernya saat itu juga, beruntung Yeolie menahanku dan membawaku pergi kalau tidak suasana benar-benar tidak akan terkendali.."

Baekhyun menepuk pundak yeoja berambut orang itu dan tersenyum.

" semuanya dalam keadaan panic, jika kau ikut panic dan terbawa suasana perasaanmu tidak menutup kemungkinan kita akan hancur—sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah kekompakan untuk melawan monster-monster menjijikan yang tidak tau kapan akan menyerang lagi, dan lagi di sini kita memiliki Zitao, seorang manusia biasa yang tidak tau apa-apa dan ikut terjerumus kedalam lingkar takdir buruk milik kita.."

" kau benar, Baekkie..kajja! aku ingin menjenguk Zitao dan Kris, aku berharap ada perkembangan.."

Chen tersenyum tulus, meski tidak bisa di indahkan senyumnya mengandung luka yang belum terselesaikan namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

.

.

Chanyeol menemani Lay dan Suho untuk menjenguk Tao dan Kris, biar bagaimanapun yang bisa melawan api adalah api juga begitu pikiran Lay sehingga ia membangunkan Chanyeol untuk ikut berkunjung. Dan saat mereka membuka pintu api yang sudah siap Chanyeol keluarkan menghilang begitu saja termakan oleh naga api yang langsung bersiaga.

" kan—aku bilang juga apa? Mana mungkin aku menandingi naga jelek itu?"

" tapi—"

'SYUUUTTT' naga api yang sedang menatap mereka garang itu tiba-tiba menghilang berganti dengan leguhan dari seseorang. Lay langsung berlari mendekati ranjang Tao dan Kris.

" eugh—"

" TAO!? Myunie! Dia sadar!"

Suho dan Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, mereka melihat Kris masih tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

_Bagaimana mungkin naga api itu ada? Dan kenapa saat Tao seakan ingin bangun langsung menghilang atau—Kris sudah menyuruhnya seperti itu?_

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada Kris lalu menggeleng.

" noona—"

" aigo~ huhuhu Tao-ie hiks-hiks.."

Lay bermaksud untuk memeluk Tao, namun niatnya tertunda karna Tao masih dalam pelukan Kris.

" kenapa naga bodoh ini ada di sini sih! Singkirkan dia Tao—"

" gege menjagaku—"

Lay tersenyum mengusap keringat dari kening Tao.

" ya sudah, aku akan mengambilkan obatmu dan mengatakan pada mama kau sudah siuman.."

" aku rindu mama..apa papa ikut?"

" tentu saja!"

.

.

.

suatu tempat

.

.

" _Lord, _bagaimana dengan tubuh anda?"

" hahahahaha…sesuatu yang menyenangkan, hanya saja tubuhku menjadi lebih manusiawi hahaha.."

" _Lord, _ kapan kita akan menyerang mereka?"

" tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, semua akan indah pada waktunya..bayi-bayi Kristal yang membuat makluk itu pergi dan menyerah! Aku akan membalaskan semuanya dengan memiliki ke 12 Kristal itu!"

" disana hanya ada 11 kekuatan dengan tambahan 15 kekuatan serpihan dan beberapa orang manusia bumi biasa.."

" kita akan menemukannya setelah memiliki 11 kekuatan yang lain hahhahahaha…"

.  
.

.

.

See You next Chapter

**Mianhe untuk Chapter ini yang tertunda heheh biasanya update tiap selasa kekeke**

**Mianhe juga untuk yang mengharap konflik benar-benar keren karna saya tidak begitu dapat untuk membuat konflik yang keren hehe**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan._

_Pairing :_

_EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)_

_Feat_

_SUPER JUNIOR All member_

_"MY FEEL"_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

.

" _Lord, _bagaimana dengan tubuh anda?"

" hahahahaha…sesuatu yang menyenangkan, hanya saja tubuhku menjadi lebih manusiawi hahaha.."

" _Lord, _ kapan kita akan menyerang mereka?"

" tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, semua akan indah pada waktunya..bayi-bayi Kristal yang membuat makluk itu pergi dan menyerah! Aku akan membalaskan semuanya dengan memiliki ke 12 Kristal itu!"

" disana hanya ada 11 kekuatan dengan tambahan 15 kekuatan serpihan dan beberapa orang manusia bumi biasa.."

" kita akan menemukannya setelah memiliki 11 kekuatan yang lain hahhahahaha…"

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Heechul menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh selidik, membuat yeoja bermata panda itu terdiam. Keadaan sangat sunyi meski terlihat banyak orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Heechul dan Tao, mereka seakan membeku di tempat dengan segala aktifitas yang sedang mereka jalani.

" kau mau menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan Huang Zi Tao?"

" mama—mi—"

" mama tidak membutuhkan kata maaf darimu, mama hanya ingin tau alasanmu itu saja.."

Tao hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, berbicara dengan Heechul saat keadaan waktu yang berhenti adalah sesuatu yang paling ingin Tao hindari. Tidak ada Hangeng atau Lay yang akan membelanya dari yeoja cantik yang telah melahirkannya. Bagaimana bisa Heechul bisa masuk dan bergerak di saat Tao menghentikan waktu? Ingat bukan kalau mereka anak dan mama? Dan ingat bagaimana kedekatan mereka, Heechul yang mengandung Tao hingga ia lahir kemuka bumi, Heechul yang merawat Tao dari bayi hingga sekarang dan ikatan batin keduanya memang kuat meski tidak lebih dari ikatan batin kepada Hangeng dan Lay.

"..Tao tidak ingin monster itu menyakiti jijie dan gege! Hiks-hiks, Tao terlalu takut kehilangan mereka.."

Heechul melemahkan pandangannya, ia mengusap perlahan rambut Tao.

" uljima ne? mama tidak marah, mama hanya khawatir—kau tau, jijie dan papa mu hampir tidak pernah berhenti menghawatirkanmu. Meski mama juga menghawatirkanmu namun mereka amat khawatir dengan keadaanmu..hanya mama yang tau kekuatan special di dalam tubuhmu, hanya mama yang bisa merasakan kekuatan netral pengendali waktu_ 'Chronokinesis' _yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Mereka semua menghawatirkanmu chagy, mama tidak memarahimu karna menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong teman-temanmu atau siapapun..mama hanya tidak ingin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal yang berada di luar nalar, biar mama saja yang melakukannya.."

" tapi ma—"

" Tao, kau bisa melihatnya kembali bukan? Aku yakin kau sudah kembali ke waktu sebelum kau terkapar, aku yakin percuma papamu mencoba menghapus ingatanmu karna kau akan kembali ke waktu itu dengan cepat..kau melihatnya bukan?"

Tao terdiam.  
Benar yang Heechul katakan, Tao sudah kembali pada hari dimana ia bisa melihat bagaimana kekuatan moster itu menghantam punggungnya. Satu saat Tao menyelamatkan Chen, dan yang satunya saat Tao menyelamatkan Kris. Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Kris menangis untuknya, bagaimana Hangeng , Lay dan Heechul berteriak dari dalam perisai yang Yesung sengaja buat agar tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa keluar dan hanya menjadi penonton pertarungan. Yesung lupa jika kedua anaknya sedang berbelanja di luar wilayah tameng, ia lupa jika Zhoumi sedang mengantar keduanya, dan Yesung lupa kalau Kris pamit untuk mengajak Tao berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman.  
Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Hangeng langsung membawanya berlari kerumah sakit, Tao juga bisa melihat bagaimana Heechul membuat Hangeng dan Lay tertidur hanya untuk beristirahat karna terlalu menghawatirkan dirinya. Tao melihat bagaimana Chen menangis di pelukan eomanya karna begitu khawatir dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan Tao melihat bagaimana naga api milik Kris melindungi tubuhnya dari siapapun yang mendekat.

" semua menghawatirkanmu, tanpa terkecuali mama chagy—mama khawatir akan semua hal yang akan kau lakukan nantinya.."

" hiks—mianhe—mianhe—"

" uljima, mama akan selalu bersamamu.."

Setelah merasakan wajah Tao tak lagi terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru menangis, Heechul tersenyum.

" kembalikanlah waktu, dan tidurlah—"

Tao mengangguk dan mengembalikan waktu sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam bekapan Heechul.

" dia tertidur? Aigo~anak papa ini memang seperti panda.."

Tao masih bisa merasakan ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan di balik rasa kantuk yang menguasainya, betapa besar cinta dari seorang Hangeng.

" dia bodoh sepertimu!"

" tidak apa, karna dia anakku dan anakmu.."

" bodoh!"

Heechul tersenyum saat Hangeng mencium keningnya untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil keluarganya.

" dan yeoja cantik bak Cinderella ini mencintai pangeran Hangeng yang tampan.."

" aigo~ papa kenapa kau menggoda mama terus? Tao bisa terbangun—"

Hangeng menoleh pada Lay yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia menoleh kearah Suho yang hanya menggeleng setelah mengangguk hormat padanya.

" kalau aku menggodamu, namja yang di sampingmu akan membuatku tergulung ombak di laut..kau kan tau papamu yang tampan ini tidak jago berenang.."

" papa?!"

Heechul dan Hangeng tertawa melihat Lay dan Suho sama-sama salah tingkah.

.

.

.

Kibum membantu Kris untuk menggunakan pakaiannya setelah menerima perawatan dari Teukie dan Zhoumi yang telah pergi. Ya mereka sengaja membawa Kris keluar dari ruang inapnya bersama Tao untuk mengobati Kris, mereka tidak ingin Tao mengetahui kekuatan mereka dan menganggap Tao tidak tau apa-apa.

" Kris—"

Siwon duduk setelah membantu Kibum merapikan pakaian Kris.

" tentang kekuatan barumu, apa kau melatihnya?"

Kris menggeleng.

" aku tidak begitu menyadarinya, hanya saja—seperti tertarik keluar saat aku bersama dengan namja itu.."

" namja?"

" dongsaeng Lay—"

Siwon dan Kibum masih mengerutkan keningnya. Bagaimana mungkin setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu Kris masih menganggap Tao namja?

" dia namja yang tangguh, aku sungguh tidak tau mengapa seakan-akan naga di dalam tubuhku bisa tunduk padanya..apa karna aku menganggapnya sebagai namdongsaengku?"

" sepertinya anakmu harus kau masukkan ke psikiater.."

Kibum menggeleng meninggalkan suami dan anaknya.

" psikiater? Ada apa denganku?"

Tanya Kris.  
Siwon menggeleng, ia tidak terlalu ingin mengikuti tingkah Kibum dan anaknya yang sama sekali mirip jika sedang bingung atau kesal.

" Kris, apa kau merasakan sesuatu saat bersama Zitao?"

Pertanyaan dingin Siwon membuat Kris menoleh. Kris yang melihat papanya menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh kini mulai berfikir, ia tau Siwon pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" tidak ada, hanya perasaan ingin melindungi dan menyayangi..itu saja..wae?"

" kau mencintainya?"

" mwo? Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku mencintai namja?"

Siwon mendesah, ia berdiri.

" sepertinya Kibum benar, kau memang butuh psikater untuk membantu jalannya otakmu.."

" Mwo?"

Kris memandang Siwon yang berjalan mendekati pintu. Entah mengapa kali ini ia ingin sekali menanyakan satu hal yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

" papa—"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

" kalau benar aku menyukai Zitao yang notabene namja apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membunuhku? Apa kau akan melarangku mencintai namja?"

" akan papa carikan psikiater untuk memeriksamu.."

Jawaban tidak mengenakan yang sama sekali tidak Kris inginkan.

" kenapa aku menanyakannya? Apa benar aku menyukai Tao? Aiss—ingat dia namja Kris! Tapi dia—"

Ahirnya Kris bergulingan tanpa arah mencoba memikirkan kata-kata kedua orang tuanya.

" sepertinya aku butuh psikiater..ya memang—apa aku harus bertemu dengan Shindong sonsaenim? Ah! Ini sangat memalukan jika aku benar menyukai seorang namja..dan lagi papa dan mama pasti akan menolak habis-habisan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Zitao..AGHHH!"

' CKLEK' suara pintu terbuka menghentikan acara guling-gulingan Kris, namja tampan itu menoleh pada dua yeoja yang masuk.

" kau kenapa Kris? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kris menggeleng dan memasang wajah cool yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada dua orang chingunya.

" aku dengar dari Kibum-mama dia menyumpahimu untuk masuk konsultasi dengan psikiater? Wae?"

Suara Lay membuat Kris menoleh kearah yeoja berdimple yang sedang mencatat rekap medis miliknya, Xiumin membantu dan tersenyum. Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Kris, hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat yang kini menyapa pendengaran Xiumin dan Lay.

" Lay, kau pernah memarahiku saat aku mendekati Zitao bukan? Apa alasanmu saat itu? Apa karna Zitao namja? Atau kekuatan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhku?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Lay menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada Kris yang entah mengapa kini terlihat begitu serius.

" kalau aku mengatakan keduanya? Apa kau akan melepaskan dongsaengku?"

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

" kalau aku mengatakan keduanya? Apa kau akan melepaskan dongsaengku?"

Ucapan Lay membuat dadaku bergemuruh, entah mengapa seperti ada ledakan besar yang menyakitkan di dadaku meski tidak semenyakitkan saat penyakitku kumat. Aku terdiam membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami bertiga.

" apa Luhan mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku menyukai Zitao? Apa—"

" tsk! Tidak perlu menunggu Luhan-ge mengatakannya, kami langsung bisa melihatnya..sebenarnya ingin sekali aku memisahkan kalian berdua, ingin sekali menyembunyikan Zitao di tempat yang tidak bisa kau temui—tapi, Zitao adalah Zitao, dia dongsaengku. Aku hafal sifat manjanya pada semua orang, aku hafal bagaimana ia akan terpukul saat kehilangan seseorang—"

Aku menatap Lay, ia tersenyum.

" sejak aku memarahimu, semua berahir. Wu Yi Fan –ge, aku titip dongsaengku.."

" kau merestui kami? Meski dia dan aku sama-sama namja? Kau gila?!"

Lay menatapku kesal, entah mengapa pandangan lembut itu berubah drastic.

" memang benar kata Kibum mama, kau butuh psikater.."

Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan Xiumin yang masih setia memasang perban di tangan kiriku. Ku lihat kearah Xiumin, ia tersenyum begitu manis namun tidak semanis biasanya.

" apa tanganmu sudah baikan?"

" eoh? Ah—gwacana.."

Satu hal yang tidak begitu aku sukai dari yeoja yang menjadi sepupuku ini adalah bagaimana dia menyimpan rapat segala perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan tidak banyak dari teman-teman kami yang tau tentangnya tidak terkecuali Luhan. Ya meski namja itu bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang namun namja jelmaan rusa gurun itu tidak bisa membaca perasaan seorang wanita kecuali mamanya dan mungkin orang yang ia cintai.

" apa harus aku memukul rusa gurun itu?"

" aiss, sudahlah jangan memperpanjang masalah—terlebih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kita membutuhkan kekompakan untuk melawan monster itu.."

Aku ingat, monster buruk rupa yang melawanku dan berhasil membuat Zitao berada di ujung ajalnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku berpikir sejenak apa aku akan menjadi monster seperti itu?

" Min—"

" hemm"

" –saat aku tidak lagi terkendali panah aku dengan ini –"

Ku keluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul jam pasir, ku buka bandul itu dan mengambil sebuah kristal bening dengan warna merah metallic di dalamnya. Panjangnya tidak lebih dari 4 centi dengan diameter 0,5 centi dan ketajaman yang menyerupai mata busur yang runcing. Xiumin terbelalak.

" Ya! Darimana kau mendapatkan benda seperti ini? Dan—"

" papa bilang Heechul ajumma yang memberikan padaku saat kami pindah, sambil berpesan agar aku menjaganya karna benda itu yang bisa meredam kenakalanku. Dulu aku tidak begitu paham dan menganggap ajumma hanya main-main dan mengancam namun setelah di SMA aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bandul itu dan ya kau ingat bagaimana hancurnya sekolah saat tiba-tiba benda itu tak lagi di tanganku.."

Xiumin menatapku tidak percaya.

" lalu—jika ini di tanganku, kau?"

" aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing, aku akan berusaha untuk tenang meski monster itu datang lagi nantinya.."

" Kris kau membutuhkan ini!"

" Min-ah, aku tidak mau memakainya lagi—aku tidak mau, karna saat aku memakainya kekuatanku terkunci! Aku—aku—aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ku sayangi"

Wajah Zitao terlintas di mataku, saat ia tersenyum, saat ia menyelamatkanku. Semua bagaikan momok yang menghantuiku.

" kk—kkau?"

" sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Zitao.."

" Kris—"

Ku arahkan pandanganku pada Xiumin yang kini seakan ingin memelukku, apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Mungkin saja, mencintai namja bukanlah hal yang bisa di akui dengan lantang. Tapi jika itu Zitao? Aku akan mengakuinya.

" aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata kalian—"

Ucapku lirih, entah apa yang ku pikirkan hingga aku bisa mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah ku ketahui muncul dari mana. Seperti kata-kata itu tersimpan begitu rapi hingga akupun tidak menyadari arti kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Aku memang tidak main-main dengan ucapanku dan aku yakin ini tulus dari dasar hatiku.

"—untuk tidak melibatkan Zitao dalam takdir aneh yang kita miliki.."

Ku pandangi Xiumin yang kini menatapku, ia menyentuh kepalaku pelan layaknya seorang mama. Ya tidak dapat aku pungkiri jika sentuhannya mirip dengan sentuhan mama saat aku benar-benar tak tau lagi ingin melakukan apa karna kekuatanku. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, bahkan aku tidak begitu dekat dengan dongsaeng Xiumin itu. Hanya saja setiap kali aku atau Xiumin sedang ada masalah ia pasti akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari keanehan kami, mungkin radar _sister complex_ miliknya berkerja begitu baik.

"—aku salah, bahkan saat Lay memohon padaku untuk menjauhi dongsaengnya aku tak melakukan apapun, Min-ah bisakah kau katakan apa yang harus aku perbuat? Bisakah kau katakan kesalahan besar yang bisa membuatku meninggalkan Zitao, a—ku—a—"

Xiumin menarik kepalaku dalam pelukannya, terasa dingin dan menyejukkan.

" tidak, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Zitao begitu saja—demi apapun kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Zitao, kau sudah melibatkannya dengan takdirmu. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan kecuali tetap menjaga dan melindunginya, aku yakin monster itu akan kembali dan aku juga yakin dia sudah mengetahui tentang keadaan kita dan Zitao akan menjadi umpan yang baik untuk memancing kita. Kau harus melindungi Zitao bersama kami, karna Lay tidak mungkin bisa melindunginya seperti kau melindunginya.."

Aku mengangguk.

"—hanya saja—bisakah aku percaya padamu? Bisakah kau menjaga cinta milikmu hanya untuk jadi milikmu?"

Tidak mengerti akan gumanan Xiumin, aku menatap wajahnya yang kini terlihat murung.

" mak—"

" bisakah kau tidak menuntut Zitao lebih dari seorang dongsaeng? Sebelum semua terlambat—bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

" apa maksudmu?"

Xiumin menatap mataku dengan pandangan yang serius, aku yakin akan ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus memikirkannya matang-matang jika pandangan mata Xiumin sudah seperti itu.

" dia manusia biasa, dia—kau ingat saat monster itu meledak setelah menebas punggungmu?"

Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu? Dan lagi siapa yang tidak mengingat kejadian yang hampir membuat Zitao terbunuh?

" kau ingat? Sebelumnya, monster itu meminum darah Chen yang ada di pedangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama ia lakukan pada darah milikmu yang ada di pedangnya—"

" Xiumin! Jangan bilang darahku—"

Dia mengangguk!

.

.

**.**

**#NORMAL**

.

.

Tao sudah mulai bisa berjalan-jalan setelah seminggu lebih ia merengek untuk bisa keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Suasana rumah sakit memang begitu lengang, Tao tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

" punggungku akan semakin sakit jika aku hanya berdiam diri di ranjang pesakitan itu huhuhuuuhhu"

Guman Tao pelan.  
Tao berjalan perlahan menggunakan tiang infuse menjadi sandarannya jika ia lelah. Tao tersenyum saat menemukan ide dengan tiang infuse miliknya yang ternyata berguna itu.

" tidak apa lah—ini akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa keluar lebih pagi.."

Suasana pagi terasa begitu melegakan, dimana embun pagi masih menempel di dedaunan dan lihatlah kabut lembut yang masih melingkupi daratan kota seoul. Tao tersenyum memandang pemandangan yang sudah beberapa lama tidak ia lihat, Tao menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang menyapa paginya.  
Suara derap langkah membuyarkan angan indahnya tentang udara pagi beberapa waktu tadi. Beberapa waktu suara itu mulai lenyap dan keheningan menyapa Tao kembali hingga suasana beberapa langkah mendekati tempat ia duduk. Tao bisa merasakannya, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal dan Tao hanya bisa berdiam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kekuatan lain yang Tao tidak akan salah untuk mengingatnya, bagaimanapun kekuatan yang saat ini ia rasakan adalah kekuatan yang sama seperti kekuatan yang membuatnya masih mendekam di rumah sakit. Tao menutup matanya, ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun, jangankan untuk lari-untuk bernafaspun Tao tidak berani.

"—tinggalkan aku disini!"

" ta—"

" TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Suara dengan nada tinggi itu sontak membuat Tao berjengit kaget, Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja berambut PINK sedang menatap beberapa orang dengan jas dan pakaian ala FBI. Tidak menunggu bentakan untuk yang ke dua kalinya, ke lima namja dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berlari meninggalkan namja berambut pink yang duduk di kursi roda.

" ah—maaf jika aku mengganggumu.."

" eh?"

Namja itu mengalihkan arah kursi rodanya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

" anu—eum, gwacana—kau mau pergi?"

" aku tidak mau mengganggumu.."

" hehehe—aniya, silahkan—aku tidak terganggu kok.."

Keduanya duduk ditaman yang sama, membiarkan suasana hening dengan iringan beberapa dokter atau perawat yang hilir mudik untuk merawat pasien-pasiennya. Tao pun lebih memilih diam, ia masih merasakan kekuatan yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia abaikan, Tao menutup matanya untuk lebih bisa mengawasi keadaan dengan mata batinnya.

" kau—"

" eh?"

Jantung Tao bergemuruh dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba merasakan tatapan tajam dari namja berkursi roda yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya. Mata Tao membulat sempurna antara takut dan kaget..

" yeppoh—"

" heh? Ngg—"

" ne, kau yeppoh—"

Seakan tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya sendiri, Tao harus bisa mengendalikan rona merah yang siap menjalar di pipinya ketika tangan namja itu menyentuh perlahan pipi cubbynya.

" a—a-a—pa –ya—ng—ka-u—"

" tenang saja, naneun—"

.

.

_Apakah aku harus mengatakan identitas asliku? Kalau dia tau aku anak dari penguasa korea –eum sebaiknya jangan, nanti saja sepertinya dia sangat manis—_

_._

_._

" naneun—Zhen Xiao Long tapi kau bisa memanggilku So Ryung, Jung So Ryung adalah nama koreaku..ehehe"

Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya tidak jelas, yang jelas So Ryung sedang mensyukuri nasibnya masuk ke rumah sakit.

" kau orang cina?"

So Ryung mengangguk.

" ah, senang bertemu denganmu Xi—"

" panggil aku So Ryung atau Ryungsoo haha kalau tidak keberatan panggil saja aku Ryungie gege, sepertinya kau masih lebih muda dariku.."

Tao mengangguk.

" kau?"

" eh?"

" namamu?"

" aku Hu—"

" MY BABY PANDAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Lay memutuskan ucapan Tao, Tao menoleh dan mendapati Lay sedang berkacak pinggang di koridor sambil menatap kesal kearahnya. Melihat bagaimana expresi Lay, Tao langsung berdiri.

" anu—aku pergi dulu, Ryung-ge"

Tidak menunggu lama untuk Tao berlari tertatih menuju Lay yang langsung menghampirinya.

" ais, jangan lari-lari kau akan sakit nanti—"

Wanti-wanti Lay masih terdengar lirih di telinga Ryungso, namja tampan itu tersenyum.

" My baby panda? Eum—cukup menarik"

Guman Ryungso.

.

.

.

Hangeng tersenyum menyambut putri bungsunya di kediaman Park.

" papaa!"

" aigo—kau sudah sembuh? Mianhe, papa jarang menjengukmu—"

Hangeng memeluk Tao dengan kasih sayang, membuat Heechul menggeleng. Lay dan Heechul membantu membawakan barang-barang kekamar yang Tao pakai sebagai kamarnya. Keduanya membiarkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu saling mesra-mesraan karna memang Tao dan Hangeng adalah orang yang satu tipe jika sudah bertemu akan melupakan Lay atau Heechul.

" Zitao—"

Tao menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia mendapati seorang namja dengan surai emas tengah berjalan tertatih sambil mendekatinya. Ya Kris harus mengulangi rasa sakit yang ia alami karna bongkahan es yang tadi pagi ia buat untuk melawan Xiumin sebagai lawan latihan dan pada ahirnya bongkahan itu kembali menyerang dan menggores kaki indahnya.

" gege?! Gege—apa gege sa—"

" hehe, gege tidak apa, hanya tadi salah injak hehe..kau sudah baikan? Mianhe, mereka tidak mengijinkanku keluar rumah setelah aku disini.."

Kris memeluk Tao sekilas dan tersenyum.

" kau mau langsung istirahat atau jalan-jalan? Tapi gege tidak menjanjikan bisa keluar dari halaman rumah hehe..mereka pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya.."

" baiklah, kajja! Aku sudah merasa baikan, tapi gege? Bukannya masih sakit?"

Kris tersenyum langsung menggenggam tangan Tao tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Hangeng, Heechul dan Lay.

" sudah sana pergi, awas kalau kau tidak mengembalikan anakku sebelum petang!"

Ucap Heechul sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

" mama/chagy!"

" biarkan saja, lagi pula kalau anak naga itu tidak mengembalikannya aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya.."

Kris tersenyum langsung pamit dan membawa Tao dalam gandenganya. Keduanya berjalan menikmati taman keluarga Chanyeol dengan wajah yang merona, keduanya berjalan tanpa mengetahui debaran jantung masing-masing.

" Tao—gomapta"

" untuk apa ge?"

" untuk menyelamatkanku dan untuk semuanya.."

Tao tersenyum sambil menyematkan anak rambutnya ketelinga. Dan dengan reflex Kris membantunya membuat Tao benar-benar tersipu malu.

" gege—"

" kau terlihat manis—"

Kris tidak pernah bisa berhenti untuk membuat rona wajah Tao semakin merona, tanpa Tao sadari Kris sudah menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir peach milik Tao, membuat yeoja manis itu harus mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari sesuatu menggigit bibirnya dan ketika ia membuka mulut, ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitiki dan mengabsen seluruh penghuni di dalam mulutnya.

" eumpp—eugh"

Leguhan Tao membuat Kris semakin bernafsu untuk memperdalam ciumannya hingga ia menyadari bau darah Kris langsung melepaskan Tao.

" Ta—"

Tao terengah-engah menyeka bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membengkak dan memerah dengan sempurna. Terdapat lelehan saliva dan sedikit darah di sudut bibir Tao.

" mi—mian"

.

.

" _kau ingat? Sebelumnya, monster itu meminum darah Chen yang ada di pedangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama ia lakukan pada darah milikmu yang ada di pedangnya—"_

" _jangan pernah bertukar cairan apapun dengannya..terlebih darah! Baik Zitao atau kau, aku tidak bisa menjamin siapa yang akan meledak duluan—"_

_._

_._

Ingatan Kris tentang kata-kata Xiumin membuat Kris mengutuk kebodohannya.

" mian—aku—"

Tao hanya mengangguk.  
Setelah Kris mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya ia langsung membantu Tao untuk membersihkan darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.

" sudah sore, kajja! Aku tidak mau Heechul mama memarahiku karna telat mengembalikanmu.."

" haha, gege takut dengan mamaku?"

" bukannya takut, hanya saja mendengar dia akan mengulitiku –aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengusiknya.."

Tao tertawa riang mendengar ocehan Kris tentang mamanya membuat suasana semakin cair. Bagaimana Heechul begitu menyeramkan untuk namja seukuran Kris yang dilihat dari manapun akan membunuh siapapun yang mengusiknya dalam sekali hembusan nafas. Hingga keduanya tiba di depan pintu rumah keluarga Park.

" Tao—"

" ne—ge? Waeyo?"

" sabtu depan—eum—maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Ucap Kris lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan namun bisa terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Tao.

" sabtu?"

" kau ada acara kalau begitu ak—"

" baiklah ge! Tao mau—tapi ketaman bermain ya ge? Tao pingin kesana.."

Kris menatap senang kearah Tao dan mengangguk membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

" EHEM!"

Suara deheman yang di buat-buat membuat Kris melepas pelukannya pada Tao dan meringis melihat Heechul sedang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu rumah.

" kau telat 5 menit Wu!"

" mian, aku—"

" sudahlah, kali ini kau ku maafkan! Cepat mandi dan kembali langsung ke ruang makan.."

Kris mengangguk dan meninggalkan Tao dan Heechul di ambang pintu. Tao cekikikan melihat bagaimana Kris langsung pergi begitu saja setelah melihat Heechul.

" Tao—"

" ne, ma?"

" kau menyukai Wufan?"

" eh?"

Heechul mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Tao, ia bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Tao dan bagaimana anak gadisnya tengah menahan salah tingkah yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" ah~ mama tau.."

" ma—"

" MAMAAAAA!"

Suara Lay lagi-lagi memutus ucapan Tao. Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

.

" _Lord.._"

" bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

" dia sedang sibuk dengan seseorang.."

" hyungnya?"

" sedang berlatih untuk melaksanakan rencana berikutnya.."

" heem dia memang bisa diandalkan..hahahhahahaha bantu dia!"

" siap _lord_!"

.

.

Tao tersenyum memandangi pantulan diri pada cermin di hadapannya.

" kau mau kencan dengan Kris-ge?"

Tanya yeoja cantik dengan rambut seindah warna _wine_, yeoja itu duduk memandangi Tao yang sibuk tersenyum didepan cermin.

" noona tau?"

" aigo~~ Tao, panggil aku eoni! Ba-ek-hyu-n e-on-nie"

" itu susah!"

" ck, sudahlah..terserah kau, yang jelas gara-gara kau memanggilku noona kau membuat Kris harus bolak-balik psikiater kemarin.."

Tao menoleh kearah yeoja yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" aku jujur! Sampai saat ini Kris menganggapmu namja lho—"

Tambah Chen yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama dengan Lay, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin. Ke empatnya langsung menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun yang langsung bermanja-manja di samping Xiumin.

" kau mau kencan dengan tampilan ala BOY BAND?"

Tanya Lay tidak percaya.

" wae? Aku nyaman dengan ini! Lagian bukannya aku mirip dengan Jaejong hyung dari DBSK?"

" oh—thanks god! Hufffttt hahahhahahahaeumpppttt"

Baekhyun dan Chen mencoba menutup mulut mereka sendiri saat mendengar kepolosan dari Tao.

" aigo—uri panda, kau polos sekali"

Kyungsoo mengusap keningnya, bagaimanapun ia tidak menyadari jika tampilan Tao memang mirip dengan tampilan Jaejong DBSK di dalam salah satu MV yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat ada di Laptop kesayangan Tao. Rambut yang sudah di cat putih menunjukkan bagaimana manisnya Tao dengan kuncir yang tidak mencukupi untuk mengikat bagian depan rambutnya hingga menyisakan rambut tipis di samping wajah panda Tao. Pakaian kasual, kaos neck 'V' berwarna putih namun tidak sampai menunjukkan belahan dada Tao dengan jaket kebesaran yang bisa Lay katakan sebagai mantel jika Xiumin atau Kyungsoo yang memakainya. Jaket berbentuk badan panda yang membuat Tao Nampak benar-benar imut begitulah yang Chen katakan saat memutari tubuh Tao. Jangan lupakan jeans hitam yang berpadu dengan sepatu kets sederhana yang sedikit panjang seperti boots dengan hiasan rantai-rantai kecil di sekitaran saku celana membuat Tao mirip dengan artis namja yang sedang _fasion show_ di jalan atau_ chtwalk_.

" ganti pakaianmu!"

" sirioh!"

" aiiss, paling tidak tunjukan sisi manismu dengan rok atau celana mini gitu.."

Pikiran Baekhyun langsung membuat Tao melebarkan matanya tidak setuju.

" ANDWEEE!"

Cepat-cepat Tao menyambar tasnya meninggalkan ke 5 yeoja yang menertawainya. Di luar Kris berjalan kearahnya.

.

.

_Tao terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu heem..meski ingin menunjukan sifat manly miliknya tapi kalau jaket yang ia kenakan adalah jaket itu—malah membuatnya menjadi imut.._

_._

_._

" kajja! Sebelum 5 makluk di kamarku membuatku seperti badut!"

" lho?"

Tao menggandeng tangan Kris kuat-kuat.  
Suasana taman bermain terlihat sangat ramai, Tao bermain dengan riang di ikuti dengan Kris yang tidak berhenti berguman. Mengagumi Tao yang tengah bermain dan tertawa riang mencoba semua permainan yang ada.

" Waaah—gege! Ini indah!"

Pekik Tao saat berada di posisi puncak ketika menaiki bianglala. Sebuah roda besar yang berputar dan menunjukkan keindahan kota seoul dengan pemandangan lain berupa pantai yang jauh jika di tempuh menggunakan kendaraan.

" Tao—"

" hem?"

Kris memutar tubuh Tao paksa saat tidak mendapati Tao menatap dirinya dan lebih memilih pemandangan diluar bianglala. Tao mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya saat wajahnya tidak lagi memiliki jarak dengan wajah Kris. Bahkan Tao sudah bisa mendengar dan merasakan deru nafas Kris yang menyapanya hingga Tao bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan kekar Kris menekan tengkuknya agar ciumannya pada Tao lebih dalam lagi.

" eughh—"

Tak ada lagi jarak yang bisa memisahkan keduanya, Kris semakin tergoda dengan tubuh Tao hingga ia mencium Tao semakin dalam menghisap bibir Tao menurun ke leher jenjang Tao yang sudah terekspos sempurna. Jangan lupakan tangan kiri Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di wilayah terlarang Tao.

" eughh—geehhh"

Bagaimana Tao tidak mendesah? Bagaimana wajah Tao tidak merona saat seseorang menyusupkan tangannya kedalam celana yang ia kenakan? Bagaimana wajah Tao bisa menahan geli saat tangan itu mulai mengusap perlahan belahan tubuh bagian belakang miliknya? Di tambah dengan ciuman membabi buta yang Kris lakukan untuk mengekspose bibir dan lehernya secara bergantian. Ciuman bertambah panas saat Kris berhasil membuat Tao mendesahkan namanya-nama Kris!-  
Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi Kris buat untuk mengurung Tao dalam kekangannya kini bergerak bebas di bergelangan tubuh ramping Tao. Berputar menyentuh perut Tao dan seperti mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda saat tangan kekar Kris menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di bagian atas perut Tao, Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Tao yang kini sudah berantakan.

" ge—"

" neo! Neoh yeojaya?!"

Bentak Kris yang sukses membuat Tao berjengit kaget.

" kau perempuan?! Kau membohongiku?! Kau menipuku?! BRENGSEK!"

Kris menyentak pundak Tao hingga Tao terbentur dinding bianglala yang sedari tadi masih berputar.

" kau!? AGH!"

Dengan kasar Kris melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Tao.

" bereskan dandananmu, kita pulang!"

" ge—"

Setelah menunggu setengah putaran ahirnya Kris dan Tao bisa keluar dari bianglala, tidak ada lagi tangan kekar Kris yang akan menuntun Tao yang ada hanya Kris yang berjalan menjauh meniggalkan Tao yang berjalan di belakangnya. Setelah tiba di tempat yang sedikit sepi Kris membalik badannya dan dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Tao hingga Tao berjengit kaget.

" KAU! Kenapa kau membohongiku?! Apa aku tampak lucu di hadapanmu eoh?! Puas membuatku seperti ini eoh?!"

Tao menggeleng, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan bahasa korea yang Kris katakan dengan cepat. Yang Tao tau adalah Kris amat marah padanya untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Tao ketahui sebabnya kecuali tadi ia menggunakan kalimat bahasa mandarin. Hingga air mata Tao mengalir dengan indahnya membasahi pipi mungilnya.

" cih, kau menangis? Untuk seorang pembohong aku tidak perduli padamu!"

Kris melepas cengkramannya dan berbalik badan.

.

.

_Apa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini penyakit sialan ini menghampiriku?!_

_._

_._

Kris berjalan menjauh, ia tidak ingin Tao melihat bagaimana tersiksanya ia dengan rasa sakit di dada yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dan lagi, saat ini ia benar-benar sedang kesal entah karna apa—yang jelas ia sedang terombang ambing dengan kenyataan yang ia dapati saat di bianglala tadi.

" AKKKKHH!"

Pekikan yang Kris tau dari Tao membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Kris tidak ingin menoleh, ia tidak ingin tampak lemah di hadapan Tao.

" jangan pernah mencoba menarik simpatiku—"

" GEGE! TOLONG!—AGGHHH!KYAAAA"

Suara pekikan Tao terasa begitu nyata, namun Kris tetaplah Kris yang keras kepala.

" itu sia-sia HUANG ZITAO!"

Bentak Kris.

" ge—"

Suara lemah Tao, berahir berbarengan dengan sakit di dada Kris. Kris menatap dadanya sekilas, ia tersenyum lega karna penyakitnya berangsur menghilang, dengan sedikit senyum ia membalik badannya dan—

" Tao?!Zitao!"

Tidak ada, bahkan belum semenit Kris membentak Tao namun ia tidak menemukan satu tandapun tentang Tao.

" TAO! HUANG ZI TAO! Jangan membuat gege semakin marah padamu!"

Teriakan Kris hanya di anggap angin lalu. Tao tidak ada di manapun, hingga malam Kris mengitari seluruh kawasan taman hiburan namun tidak menemukan Tao dimanapun.  
Kris berlari menuju kamar Tao dan mendapati kamar Tao tidak berpenghuni.

" Kris? Kau sudah kembali? Bersiaplah menerima omelan Lay—mana Tao? Lay mencemaskan keadaan dongsaengnya.."

" Zitao? Zitao belum kembali?!"

Tanya Kris kaget, kini ia menyentak tubuh Suho membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu kaget ( kekuatan Kris memang mengerikan—setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Suho ).

" apanya yang kembali? Bukannya seharian ini kau bersamanya?"

" ZITAO! ZITAO!"

Sesak, itulah yang Kris dapatkan saat tidak menemukan Tao di rumah megah dengan luas beberapa hektar milik keluarga Chanyeol. Beberapa lama mencari ahirnya seluruh penghuni rumah panic tidak terkecuali kedua orang tua Kris. Luhan dan Kangin berkonsentrasi mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan Tao namun tidak ada tanda-tanda.

" Zitao—hiks—Tao—"

Lay terisak di pelukan Hangeng bersama Heechul.

" kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Zitao—kau yang akan ku bunuh WU YI FAN!"

Ancam Kibum.

" bummy sudahlah, Kris ti—"

" eoni jangan membela anak tidak tau diri ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia WU FANKU!"

Semua orang tau apa yang terjadi dengan kedua insane itu sebelum Tao menghilang. Keadaan benar-benar kacau, Yesung dan Chanyeol berlarian mencari dimana Tao dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan api milik mereka namun tetap saja tidak menemukan hasil.

.

.

Ryungso merasa bosan dengan keadaan rumah megah miliknya dan berjalan-jalan memutari halaman rumahnya. Rasa bosannya terabaikan saat mendapati beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membopong seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

" panda?"

.

.

.

.

See You next Chapter

**Mianhe untuk Chapter ini yang tertunda hehehe**

**Mianhe juga untuk yang mengharap konflik benar-benar keren karna saya tidak begitu dapat untuk membuat konflik yang keren hehe**

**Sekali lagi mianhe untuk sembarangan mengubah dan menggunakan nama member TASTY hehehe ( setelah melihat kedekatan mereka dengan EXO :) )**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Untuk feel sedih? Nah itu dia aku juga ngerasa ngambang bangeeet kekekeke**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**_

_**Pairing :**_

_**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**_

_**Feat**_

_**SUPER JUNIOR All member**_

_"**RYUNGSO?"**_

_._

_**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**_

_**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**_

_**.**_

_**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

_**.**_

.

Lay terisak di pelukan Hangeng bersama Heechul.

" kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Zitao—kau yang akan ku bunuh WU YI FAN!"

Ancam Kibum.

" bummy sudahlah, Kris ti—"

" eoni jangan membela anak tidak tau diri ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia WU FANKU!"

Semua orang tau apa yang terjadi dengan kedua insane itu sebelum Tao menghilang. Keadaan benar-benar kacau, Yesung dan Chanyeol berlarian mencari dimana Tao dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan api milik mereka namun tetap saja tidak menemukan hasil.

.

.

Ryungso merasa bosan dengan keadaan rumah megah miliknya dan berjalan-jalan memutari halaman rumahnya. Rasa bosannya terabaikan saat mendapati beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan membopong seseorang yang tidak asing baginya.

" panda?"

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh pada rumah megah di kawasan incheon, terlihat begitu damai dan terlalu besar untuk di huni beberapa bahkan hingga puluhan orang. Tapi di balik ketenangan itu tersimpan banyak misteri yang tidak pernah akan terpecahkan.

" Ryungso—"

" Oh? Hai! Hyung—"

Seorang namja dengan pakaian casual dan mantel tebal berwarna coklat senada dengan scraff yang melilit leher datang menghampiri. Seorang namja yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ryungso, wajah dan tubuh yang nyaris sama hanya di bedakan dengan garis wajah yang lebih tegas di bandingkan dengan Ryungso. Namja itu berlutut di depan Ryungso yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

" kau sudah baikan? Bagaimana harimu?"

" membosankan! Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan tapi orang-orang sialan itu membuatku malas melakukan apapun!"

Ryungdae tersenyum, melihat bagaimana kelakuan namja yang mirip dengannya itu tengah menatap kesal pada beberapa orang yang sedang berjaga di sekelilingnya. Bukan menjadi rahasia lagi jika Ryungso adalah pembangkang yang hanya akan luluh dengan dirinya, perlahan Ryungdae mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa centi di depan wajah Ryungso.

" orang yang kau cari—apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Ryungso mengerutkan keningnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

" oh! Iya kemarin—aku melihat anak buahmu membawa seseorang, nuguya?"

" yang mana—?"

" panda! Seseorang mirip panda—"

Sedikit berfikir, Ryungdae duduk di samping saudaranya.

" tidak biasanya kau menanyakan seseorang padaku, kau ingin bermain?"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kata-kata Ryungdae, itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Ryungso. Ryungdae adalah seorang namja tegas yang akan memberikan segalanya untuk saudaranya, ingat 'APAPUN!'. Tangan namja tampan itu beralih mengusap pipi tirus namja di sampingnya.

" jangan bermain dengannya—dia bukan kelas kita, dan lagi-aku tidak ingin wajah tampanku ini ternoda dengan air mata—"

Ryungdae mengusap lembut, bahkan hampir terasa seperti gelitikan saat tangannya berada di pipi tirus namja yang sedikit lebih terlihat manis.

" kalau begitu kau tidak akan melihatku lagi bukan?"

Nada dingin itu membuat Ryungdae mendesah. Ia berdiri dan memberikan kunci—

" baiklah, Ryungie—pergilah kekamarku, dia ada disana! Tapi ingat, jangan pernah melepaskannya"

Sekilas namja yang dari tadi duduk itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ryungdae. Setelah memberikan kejutan untuk hyungnya, Ryungso berjalan menelusuri lorong yang memisahkan rumah megah miliknya dengan sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar terdalam. Sebuah jalan dengan beberapa pintu rahasia dan penjagaan yang lumayan ketat.

" apa yang membuat namja panda itu bisa berhubungan dengan Ryungdae hyung? Bukankah urusan mereka hanya dengan pemilik kekuatan?"

Guman Ryungso.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap datar kearah Kris yang saat ini tengah mengerang, membiarkan semuanya panic karna suara erangan Kris benar-benar terasa dan berefek pada pemilik kekuatan lain.

" aiss, di saat seperti ini kenapa dia sakit?"

Tanya Kibum.

" –bummie, apa anakmu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang penyakitnya?"

" molla, yang aku tahu Kris terlihat normal dan wajar. Heechul eoni, bagaimana dengan Zitao? Apa mereka berhasil menemukannya?"

" belum ada tanda-tanda"

Kibum menghadap Heechul hormat seakan ia ingin berlutut di hadapan yeoja pemilik kekuatan yang bisa membuat siapapun tertidur itu.

" sudahlah—"

" AGHH!"

Erangan Kris membuat beberapa pemilik kekuatan seakan tercekik kekuatan mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun Kekuatan Kris membuat mereka semua terlihat seperti orang-orang tanpa kendali, Heechul melihat bagaimana Chanyeol harus membakar sesuatu meski ia tidak ingin atau kekuatan Henry yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat masakan mereka gosong saat memasak. Semua kekuatan yang bersangkutan dengan kekuatan Kris terutama yang memiliki kekuatan api harus bersiap untuk menerima imbas dari kekuatan Kris yang benar-benar tidak terkendali.  
Setelah Heechul membuat Kris tidur, beberapa orang yang ada di kamar Kris keluar untuk membereskan akibat dari kekuatan tak terkendali milik namja itu. Heechul menatap Kris dengan tatapan bersalah membiarkan air mata yang beberapa hari ia tahan sejak hilangnya Tao meleleh di pipinya. Air mata yang tidak ia tunjukkan kepada suami dan anaknya, air mata yang tidak ingin ia keluarkan untuk menangisi rasa kekhawatiran akan putrid bungsunya. Bagaimanapun Heechul adalah seorang ibu yang akan khawatir tentang keadaan anaknya dan tameng itu luluh ketika melihat Kris yang terbaring karna kekuatannya.

" mianhe Wu Fan—"

Isak Heechul.

" mama—"

Tiba-tiba Lay berlari dan menubruk tubuhnya yang berlutut di depan ranjang Kris.

" mama—"

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa Heechul ucapkan selain kata maaf yang bahkan Lay tidak mengerti untuk apa yeoja itu mengatakannya. Hangeng datang memeluk keduanya kedalam pelukannya.

" –Zitao, aku yakin kita akan menemukannya—tenanglah, mungkin saat ini dia sedang merajuk agar Kris mencarinya tapi karna keadaannya seperti ini jadi tidak terkendali.."

Hangeng menunjukan bagaimana keteguhannya sebagai seorang namja yang menjadi kepala keluarga dari keluarga Huang.

" ne, mama! Tenanglah, kita akan menemukan dongsaengku! Aku akan membujuknya aku ak—"

Tiba-tiba Heechul mendapati keadaan sunyi, perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"—Zitao—"

Heechul yakin bahwa anak bungsunya sedang menggunakan kekuatannya, ia beranjak dari pelukan Lay dan Hangeng, ia melirik kearah cermin yang ada di kamar Kris.

" semoga saja di tempatnya berada ada kaca atau cermin.."

.

.

.

**# TAO**

.

.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat saat mengerjapkan mata adalah beberapa orang yang mengerumuniku, orang-orang yang memiliki aura pembunuh.

" _Lord!_ Dia sadar—"

Kepalaku tidak bisa memproses cepat namun sekilas bayangan tentang orang yang berjalan kearahku sedang memberiku sesuatu terlintas di mataku.

" biarkan saja, kita akan menahannya untuk memancing sang levitation—dan lagi ia tidak memiliki hal lain kecuali ingatan yang—kalian bisa lihat tadi"

Dia menghilang dengan asap pekat.  
Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu, pandanganku kabur hingga lagi-lagi aku terkuai tak berdaya.

" –tinggalkan kami berdua!"

" ta—"

" tinggalkan!"

Suara ribut-ribut itu membuatku terbangun. Kini mataku menemukan aku telah berada di ruang berbeda dari pada ruangan tadi, ruanganya yang lebih layak di sebut dengan gua berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Aku menemukan diriku tertidur di sebuah ranjang dengan selimut hangat yang menyelimutiku. Aku tidak bermimpi dan tidak sedang tertidur, aku sadar aku berada dimana.

" panda!"

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi berada di ambang pintu langsung berlari mendekatiku.

" ah—anyyeong, lama tidak bertemu Huang Zitao—"

Dia tau namaku? Nuguya?

" kau tidak ingat padaku? Ah—pasti karna kecelakaan kemarin kau tidak mengingatku, aku—Ryungso. Kau biasa memanggilku Ryungso oppa—"

Aku tidak akan lupa pada seseorang jika aku terbiasa bersamanya dan lagi—aku tidak memiliki nama Ryungso dalam daftar hidupku.

" aiss—mianhe, karna kesalahanku kau jadi begini—"

Tidak! Ini salah, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang ini.

" kau tidak ingat pada kekasihmu ini? Aku keka—"

.

.

'_berhenti'_

_._

_._

Dan seketika waktu berhenti. Ku coba menatap namja dihadapanku.

"_Control of the time, time is my mine"_

Ku temukan diriku di tengah zaman yang asing. Lagi-lagi aku terdampar pada ingatan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku inginkan dan kali ini aku harus mendalami sebuah kisah masalalu dalam ingatan namja yang mengatakan sebagai kekasihku, oh ayolah siapa yang bisa menipu seorang 'Chronokinesis' ? bahkan jika mencuci otakku beberapa kalipun aku masih bisa mengingat siapa diriku dan masalalu—ah lupakan!—ku arahkan pandanganku pada sebuah adegan yang aku rasa aku belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya. Dengan mudah aku bisa melihat, bagaimana seseorang merubah tatapannya hingga membuat waktu berhenti, suasana tiba-tiba berubah mencekam ( apa dia memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku? ). Ku arahkan pandanganku pada seorang yang tengah terisak menatap jelas bagaimana dua orang pemilik kekuatan yang sepertinya aku kenal, aura dan baunya—aku mengenal dengan baik aura kekuatan dasyat yang tengah memadu kasih di atas ranjang berukuran besar, aku sama sekali tidak pernah tau apa pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini atau tidak—mataku terbelalak saat melihat dua orang dengan kekuatan berbeda tengah berada dalam puncak organsm—OMO! Mama akan membunuhku jika dia tau aku melihat adegan rate M untuk 19+ + — apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa dua orang itu mirip sekali Luhan-ge dan Kris-ge?

" hiks.."

Kenapa aku merasakan sakit? Hei, ini sebenarnya apa? Aku terus memperhatikan bagaimana kedua orang itu saling memadu kasih, dan demi apapun setelah aku kembali nanti aku tidak mau bertemu Kris gege untuk beberapa waktu! Sampai otak ku kembali polos—Setelah beberapa waktu aku menyaksikan adegan live rate M itu ahirnya berahir dengan seseorang yang menangis keluar dari ruangan, sepertinya wajahnya familiar— ah sudahlah, nanti saja aku pikirkan—ku arahkan pandanganku pada pemilik kekuatan naga api yang segera membereskan pakaiannya ia terlihat tersenyum pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya

" kau melakukannya dengan baik.."

Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Mereka bukan lagi orang yang tadi beberapa waktu aku lihat! Mereka bukan Kris-ge dan Luhan-ge lagi—aku tidak sedang mengantuk bukan? aku tidak melihat namja tadi sebagai orang yang mirip dengan Kris, perlu menggeleng beberapa kali untuk memastikan.

" tapi Chronokinesis akan cepat tahu.."

" dia tidak akan tahu dengan cepat, dia terlalu bodoh untuk berfikir—sekarang kita nikmati kehancuran penghuni EXplanet..kalaupun Chronokinesis bisa mengetahuinya mereka semua akan lenyap..hahhaha"

Chronokinesis? Apa itu aku? Ah—tidak mungkin.

.

.

Entah dimana lagi aku sekarang, yang jelas aku merasakan bagaimana panas membumi hanguskan beberapa orang—eh? Kenapa aneh? Aku melihat bagaimana wajah-wajah yang amat ku kenal sedang merenggang nyawa! Air mataku mengalir begitu saja, apa ini mimpi?

" _Kev—"_

" _aku akan mengirim mereka ketempat yang indah—mereka akan menemukan takdir mereka disana"_

Dua orang dengan sayap putih itu mengumpulkan 12 kristal dan tersenyum setelah meniup beberapa kali hingga kristal itu hilang. Keduanya lalu pergi menyisahkan aku yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku ada di sini? Bukankah aku sedang ingin melihat kebenaran siapa Ryungso di dalam hidupku? Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan disini? Ingatan siapa ini?

" –_tipu daya kita belum selesai sampai disini hahahahaha"_

Tawa itu membawaku menghilang.  
Saat aku membuka mataku lagi-lagi aku harus dihadapkan dengan kehancuran? Ah memang—apa ini? Kenapa mereka lagi? Kenapa aku bisa melihat Lay-jie—dalam versi namja? Dan semuanya.. _perlahan-lahan tubuh mereka mengedar layaknya cahaya yang berpencar. Semua tersenyum sambil tetap menutup mata serta mencoba melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa semua terlihat bagaikan kenyataan? Aku bisa melihat Kris gege sedang menatap seseorang, seseorang yang tidak bisa ku lihat dengan jelas siapa itu mereka hanya bisa saling menatap untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu mereka hingga semuanya memudar dan tidak berbekas. Mereka menghilang? Air mata ini—hiks kenapa takdir mereka jahat?_

_" Ya mereka semua lenyap, sesuai dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan para bayi dari kristal itu hidup bahagia. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu sampai aku merasa dendamku telah terbalaskan, dan aku kira sudah cukup untuk menyiksa bayi-bayi itu. Waktu seratusan tahun adalah waktu yang cukup menyenangkan untuk menyiksa bayi-bayi EXplanet" _

_Suara itu, ku lihat cahaya kehitaman yang mulai menunjukkan seseorang._

_" __Lord—"_

_" aku akan meninggalkan bumi, dendamku sudah terbalaskan—"_

_" hanya seperti ini? Shireoh! Kapan kita bisa memiliki kekuatan itu?! Kau menjanjikannya pada kami!"_

_" hahaha—aku menyatukan kalian yang memiliki kekuatan hampir sama dengan Levitation dan __Telekinesis, sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah planet indah seperti EXplanet jaman dulu, aku akan kembali menemui para pendahuluku dan juga bayi-bayi kristal penjaga EXplanet..karna sesungguhnya aku telah bersama mereka sejak saat EXplanet hancur..berbahagialah anakku—"_

Cahaya hitam itu melebur hingga tidak tersisa. Mata ku tidak bisa tertipu, bahkan haruskah aku berkali-kali menanyakan apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Mereka..

" _apa kau akan menyerah?"_

" _shireoh! Memiliki kekuatan kristal adalah tujuanku!"_

" _bagaimana caranya?"_

" _penyatuan tubuh—"_

Changkam! Kenapa aku harus melihat mereka bergulat seperti itu setelah beberapa orang lenyap? Hiks..

.

.

_" benarkah? Apa mereka memiliki kekuatan itu?"_

_" benar, sekarang tidak ada yang mustahil..bayi-bayi ini akan membuktikan siapa kita!"_

_" semoga saja—"_

.

.

" Zitao—"

Suara itu? Suara mama? Ku buka mataku dan ku dapati mama tersenyum menerjangku. Ia menangis,

" hiks—kenapa kau ada di sini nak? Kajja kita pulang—"

" mama—"

Mama memelukku erat, sepertinya ia tau apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

" mama—"

" kajja, tempatmu bukan disini—ini terlalu berbahaya.."

Tidak! Bukan aku ingin menolak ajakan untuk pulang namun aku merasa ada yang membuatku harus meninggalkan rumah. Aku menggeleng—

" YA! Semuanya khawatir padamu—"

" tidak—aku tidak mau, aku tidak tau.."

" apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak perduli pada papa dan jijiemu? Mereka sangat menghawatirkan keadaanmu! Atau karna Kris?"

Ku arahkan pandanganku kearah mama, Kris? Ada apa dengan Kris-ge?

" mama—Kris-ge, nuguya?"

" YA! Jangan main-main!"

Sungguh aku sedang tidak main-main, siapa Kris-ge? Dan mengapa aku memanggilnya gege? Aku tahu wajahnya, aku tahu siapa orangnya tapi mengapa aku tidak ingat semua tentang dia kecuali itu?

" kau?"

" molla, mereka membuatku melupakan semuanya..salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama persis dengan papa.."

" bagaimana bisa? Lalu kau? Apa saja yang kau lupa?"

Ku ingat-ingat lagi, semua terulang dari hal yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar.

" –kau ingat bagaimana kau menyelamatkan Chen beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Tanya mama, aku mengangguk. Itu adalah tindakan heroic yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku—mengingatnya aku jadi merasa keren.

" kau juga menyelamatkan Yesung? Dan Kris"

" aku tidak menyelamatkan siapapun kecuali Chen-jie dan Yesung ajussi..Kris-ge? Kenapa dengan dia?"

Mama menatapku tidak percaya, aku pun seperti tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Sungguh aneh, aku merasa mengenal Kris-ge tapi aku tidak memiliki kenangan bersamanya. Mama mengusap kepalaku pelan—ia menangis, apa aku terlalu keterlaluan.

" ma—"

" mianhe, jeongmal mianhe—"

" mama—"

Mama terus berbisik meminta maaf bahkan untuk waktu yang lama.

" kau yakin akan disini?"

" mereka akan mencariku dan merasa aneh jika aku ikut pulang..dan lagi aku tidak ingin mereka memaksa masuk kerumah Chanyeol hyung karna mencariku.."

Sedikit ku lihat mama terkekeh, saat seperti itu mama terlihat cantik. Ku peluk tubuh ramping mama, sudah lama aku tidak memeluknya.

" mama, aku mencintai mama, papa dan Lay-jie!"

" heh, sudah jaga dirimu baik-baik dan cepat pulang!"

Setelah mencium pipiku mama pergi meninggalkanku dengan ruang hampa. Aku kembali pada posisiku semula tidak ingin membuat kekacauan dan keheningan semakin menjadi.

'_bergeraklah—'_

" kau tidak ingat pada kekasihmu ini? Aku kekasihmu—Ryungso oppa"

" benarkah?"

" aigo~ manisnya, my baby panda—"

Laki-laki itu mengacak rambut hitamku.  
Tunggu! Lalu yang aku dapat dari penjelajahan waktu tadi apa? Apa kenyataan aku melupakan kenangan bersama Kris-ge? Atau—

" hyung?"

Sangat sulit untukku mengucapkan oppa, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang paling bisa orang lain sadari. Aku tidak terlalu bisa bahasa korea.

" ah?—apa hyung benar-benar mengenaliku?"

Sedikit ku lihat wajah Ryungso-ge menegang, apakah aku terlihat gampang untuk ditipu? Atau aku terlihat seperti boneka panda yang gampang dimainkan? Ku rasa keduanya-bahkan takdir pun mempermainkanku, menyalahkan Yang Kuasa? Ah-bukan itu maksudku..

" kau selalu bodoh memaksa kekasihmu memanggilmu oppa, Xiao—kau melupakan bagaimana keadaannya saat sebelum ia hilang ingatan—"

Mataku tercekat! Apa ini fatamorgana? Apa ini—

.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya, terlihat jelas bagaimana kehampaan yang ia dapatkan. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira dapat membuat kekosongan yang ada dalam dirinya sedikit terisi.

" kau cari siapa? Jangan pernah mengharapkan Zitao ada disini! Karna kebodohanmu kami kehilangan Zitao!"

" APA?"

Xiumin menatap namja itu datar.

" karna kebodohanmu membawa Zitao keluar, karna kebodohanmu tidak menghiraukan dirinya.."

Kris menatap yeoja berambut senada dengan warna wine di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" sekarang cepat bangun dan cari ZITAO!"

Bentak Baekhyun.

" Zi—"

" benar tindakan Lay yang menentang keputusanmu untuk mendekati dongsaengnya, sekarang semuanya sudah menjadi bubur..kemungkinan terkecil Zitao masih bisa bernafas di tangan monster yang menculiknya.."

" Chen! Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang menculik Zitao? Sia—"

Pandangan Baekhyun terlihat tajam kepada satu-satunya namja di ruangan itu.

" kami melihatnya Wufan..tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu tapi—ya kau tau sendiri seandainya tidak ada kesalah pahaman itu mungkin semua tidak terjadi..sekarang beristirahatlah.."

" a—ku harus mencari Zitao!"

Kris bangkit dari tidurnya berlari secepatnya tidak tentu arah meninggalkan tiga yeoja itu di ruang rawatnya. Baekhyun mendekati Xiumin bermaksud protes akan sikap ramah yang yeoja mungil itu lakukan. Xiumin tersenyum membenarkan tatanan rambut Baekhyun yang tadi di acak-acak pemiliknya mencoba membiarkan dongsaengnya merajuk.

" kalau aku jadi Lay, aku sudah pasti bisa gila.."

" beruntunglah kau bukan Lay, Baekie"

Chen tersenyum menyaksikan dua bersaudara yang begitu jauh berbeda. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Xiumin adalah yeoja yang bisa berpikir tenang di bawah tekanan sedangkan Baekhyun? Si Talk aktif yang tidak bisa diam bahkan di saat gentingpun dia akan membuat keributan. Berbeda dengan Chen dan Suho, keduanya sama-sama bersifat kalem bawaan gen seorang Yesung.

" Chenie—"

Yeoja berwajah kotak itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ambang pintu. Setelah beberapa saat ia menoleh pada Xiumin dan mendapati anggukan dari yeoja yang kini tengah mengusap sayang rambut dongsaengnya.  
Chen berjalan mendahului seorang namja tampan dengan warna kulit coklat mempesona yang akan melelehkan setiap hati yeoja yang melihatnya. Setelah tiba di taman di dekat kolam Chen berhenti, yeoja berambut hitam legam dengan sedikit orange di salah satu bagian nya itu terdiam menunggu apa yang akan Kai katakan.

" mianhe—"

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir manis seorang Kim Jongdae, yang ada yeoja itu hanya terdiam mengangguk.

"—aku salah, aku terlalu gegabah dan—"

Kai memegang pundak Chen membuat yeoja itu menatap kearahnya. Sebuah tatapan tulus yang pernah namja itu berikan kepada Chen.

" Kai tidak salah—"

Namja dengan warna kulit yang lebih gelap itu melepas pegangannya dan menatap Chen dengan penuh harap, ia sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Chen menjaga jarak padanya—bahkan Chen memanggilnya Kai sama saat ia marah beberapa waktu lalu. Biasanya yeoja di hadapan Kai akan memanggil Kai dengan sebutan 'Jongie'—

" tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

" maksud Kai? Bukankah dulu memang seperti ini?"

" Ani! Maksudku—sebagai sepasang kekasih..jebal a—"

" Kai bicara apa? Bukankah kita hanya chingu? Ah—aku lupa, Myunie oppa menyuruhku membantu Lay.."

Chen secepat mungkin berjalan menjauh. Namun Kai dengan cepat bisa menyusul dan meraih tangan Chen.

" aku mencintaimu—"

Bisik Kai saat berhasil memeluk Chen dari belakang. Perlahan, Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada yeoja manis yang kini sudah tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya.

" bukan waktunya memikirkan sendiri Kai—bahkan kita belum bisa menemukan Zitao, dan—aku tidak mencintaimu.."

Dengan cepat Chen berlari meninggalkan Kai dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

" Chen—"

.

.

Luhan berjalan mencari keberadaan seorang yang entah sejak kapan tidak ia temui, Luhan sadar bagaimana yeoja manis yang selalu di sampingnya amat begitu berarti untuknya hingga membuatnya tampak seperti sedang dipermainkan pikirannya sendiri.

" Min! Minnie!"

" jangan sekarang.."

" ta—"

Xiumin menggeleng bahkan ia meninggalkan jejak es yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See You next Chapter

**Mianhe untuk Chapter ini yang tertunda lagi kekeke( alasannya sih sibuk SKRIPSI kekeke )**

**Mianhe juga untuk yang mengharap konflik benar-benar keren karna saya tidak begitu dapat untuk membuat konflik yang keren hehe**

**Sekali lagi mianhe untuk sembarangan mengubah dan menggunakan nama member TASTY hehehe ( setelah melihat kedekatan mereka dengan EXO :) )**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Sepertinya chap ini hanya menjadi perkenalan bagi si " Lord"**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bayi-bayi dari Kristal itu kembali, kembali terlahir dengan takdir yang mungkin akan lebih sulit. Takdir yang akan membawa mereka kedalam kejamnya dunia. Bagaimana takdir akan membawa mereka lebih seperti sebuah pion dalam papan catur untuk memenuhi kepuasan.**

**Pairing :**

**EXO ( KRISTAO, LUMIN, KAICHEN, SEDO, SULAY, CHANBAEK)**

**Feat**

**SUPER JUNIOR All member**

_" _**ZITAO "**

_._

**Meneruskan dari serial " Cruel of the time"**

**Aku ingin sangaaaat ingin membuat mereka bahagia tapi temenku tersayang yang aku mintain pendapat malah bilang kalau langsung heppy ga asik dan request buat nambahin greget untuk ga melupakan siapa dalang yang membuat mereka harus berpisah-pisah di " Cruel of the Time", jadi mian untuk awalan ini rada boring—see Yaa**

**.**

**Tambahan Cast " Tasty"**

**.**

.

.

**Preview**

.

. Luhan berjalan mencari keberadaan seorang yang entah sejak kapan tidak ia temui, Luhan sadar bagaimana yeoja manis yang selalu di sampingnya amat begitu berarti untuknya hingga membuatnya tampak seperti sedang dipermainkan pikirannya sendiri.

" Min! Minnie!"

" jangan sekarang.."

" ta—"

Xiumin menggeleng bahkan ia meninggalkan jejak es yang membuat Luhan terdiam.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Hari telah berlalu, keadaan Kris semakin memburuk ditambah dengan perasaan bersalah yang mengunci jiwa miliknya. Lay tidak memperdulikan kekagetan Kris, yeoja itu terus mengerjakan tugasnya yang sedang mencatat rekap medis Kris. Kibum menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi antara kesal, marah dan sedih. Setelah Lay keluar ruangan Kibum menghela nafas panjang.

" sudahkah kau puas dengan apa yang kau perbuat, Wu Yi Fan? Apa kekesalanmu pada Zitao begitu dalam sehingga melupakan kesadaranmu? Bahkan kau tidak mengenali makluk hitam yang membawa Zitao? Percuma kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, namun untuk menyelamatkan seorang manusia biasa saja kau tidak sanggup..apa salahnya jika Zitao seorang yeoja? Atau kau benar-benar menyukai namja? Apa masalahmu Wu Yi Fan!? Kau tidak tau bagaimana mama malu, sekarang ini mama tidak berani menunjukkan wajahku dihadapan kedua orang tua Zitao dan Yi Xhing..mereka kehilangan seorang anak karna kau..bahkan sampai saat ini kita tidak tau dimana Zitao, bagaimana keadaan yeoja itu..hiks..apa yang harus mama lakukan? Bahkan berlutut di hadapan merekapun tidak bisa mengembalikan Zitao ke pelukan mereka..bahkan luka Zitao akibat menyelamatkanmu belum sepenuhnya pulih—dan sekarang?"

Kris terdiam, ia mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi. Tawa Tao, pengorbanan hingga saat keduanya berkencan di taman bermain yang berahir pada kehilangan Tao.  
Kibum pergi meninggalakan Kris dan berganti dengan Xiumin yang bingung karna di tabrak bibinya. Xiumin menemukan Kris tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" ku kira kau masih ingin tiduran.."

" Minnie—apa yang telah aku lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu bodoh? Bagaimana—"

Xiumin tersenyum, ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk Kris di atas nakas. Yeoja berpipi cubby itu mencoba mengamati apa yang sedang sepupunya lakukan. Kris terlihat seperti seorang pesakitan yang frustasi akan keadaannya.

" ..bahkan aku mengacuhkan seruan naga yang ada di dalam diriku untuk menoleh pada Zitao—aku mengumpat dan berfikir Zitao dan naga itu bersekutu untuk mengelabuhiku..tapi—Minni! Aku begitu egois!"

Kris mengacak rambutnya kasar.  
Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan penyesalan Kris, tidak dapat dipungkiri Xiumin pun melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana bayangan naga berusaha menyelamatkan Tao, bagaimana bayangan naga tersebut mengaung memberitahu pemiliknya untuk sekedar berbalik arah saat ia tak mampu melawan makluk-makluk layaknya bayangan hitam yang membawa Tao.

.

.

Ryungso tersenyum melihat Tao mengerjap beberapa kali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Ryungso dan seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar tempat mereka mengobrol.

" hallo, Zitao—kau melupakan hyungmu yang tampan ini? Ah—melihat kekagetanmu aku yakin kau melupakanku juga, oke aku ulangi namaku Zheng Da-Long atau kau biasa memanggilku Daeryung atau Ryungdae. Aku hyung Ryungso.."

Tao berhenti mengerjap dan mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

" baby? Astaga! Baby kau demam!"

Ryungso terlihat panik terlebih saat Zitao pingsan.

" hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Namja tampan dihadapan Ryungso mengerutkan kening.

" aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dia memang demam sendiri..sungguh! bahkan aku menekan kekuatanku hingga ada di titik 2 untuk menghindar jika ia memiliki kekuatan..dan sepertinya memang hanya manusia biasa yang terjebak di tengah pemilik kekuatan.."

Ryungso tidak begitu memperdulikan ucapan saudara kembarnya dan fokus pada Zitao. Ryungdae memperhatikan tubuh Tao yang tertidur saat saudaranya pergi untuk mengambil obat di tempat ia sering menaruhnya.

.

.

_Tidak ada aura lain kecuali aura-aura pemilik kekuatan yang menempel pada tubuhnya,aura sang healing karna pernah mencoba menyelamatkannya dan levitation..tidak ada ingatan tentang Levitation kecuali pernah berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang bersama dengan yang lain, atau kehidupan biasa di rumah keluarga Park Kangin..bahkan ia tidak mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mengalami koma beberapa hari setelah menyelamatkan dua pemilik kekuatan dari 'Lord'—aku yakin Hangeng-ssi sudah menghapus ingatan anaknya ini.._

_._

_._

" Dae? Waeyo? Apa kau ingin macam-macam dengan Zitao?"

Ryungdae tersadar dan menggeleng.

" dia—apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

Sedikit terdiam, Ryungso menggeleng.

" hanya bayi panda yang ia lihat bersama seorang bernama Wu Yi Fan dan.."

"?"

" bukannya Wu Yi Fan adalah pemilik kekuatan terbang? Levitation?"

Ryungdae mengangguk.

" kau mau menggunakan Zitao sebagai umpan? Aku tidak mengijinkan!"

" Soo—"

Mata hitam itu berubah menjadi merah menyala, Ryungdae tercekat dan menyadari bagaimana tubuhnya tiba-tiba berlutut di depan ranjang tempat Tao berbaring.

" baiklah..aku akan melepaskannya..Zheng Xiao—"

" baguslah kalau kau mengerti, jangan melibatkan panda ini dalam misi kalian! Aku yakin _Lord_ sudah menyiapkan aksi selanjutnya tanpa Zitao! Kau mengerti maksudku Jung Dae Ryung!"

Ryungdae mengangguk.  
.

.

.

" _dia akan melupakan semuanya untuk melindungi kalian.."_

" _apa yang bisa ku lakukan?"_

" _menjaganya..menjaga agar ia tetap pada batasnya. Pada kekuatan time controller yang tetap netral, jangan sampai terlepas.."_

" _apa maksudmu? Bukankah semua orang pemilik kekuatan akan mengetahui kekuatan Chronokinesis ada pada tubuh bayiku? Bahkan aku bisa masuk kedalam waktu yang berhenti.."_

" _tidak akan..selama ia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dengan berlebihan..ia akan menjadi manusia sama seperti manusia bumi pada umumnya dimata pemilik kekuatan lain bahkan kekuatan yang lebih besar dan kuatpun akan melihatnya seperti manusia biasa tanpa curiga..inilah keistimewaan Chronokinesis dan kau adalah ibunya, seseorang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia"_

.

.

Ingatan saat pertama kali Tao terlahir kedunia, saat waktu dunia berhenti untuk pertama kalinya. Heechul mendesah mengarahkan pandangan matanya keluar, mencoba memperhatikan pemandangan indah yang tergambar jelas dari balkon kamar yang Tao tempati. Heechul mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari ingatan-ingatan yang tergambar jelas saat Tao terlahir.

"..inikah yang Kevin maksudkan?"

Guman yeoja itu.

" mwoya?"

Sepasang tangan melingkar diperut yeoja cantik itu. Tidak perlu bertanya atau menoleh untuk menyadari siapa yang berani memeluk Heechul, bahkan dengan nyaman orang itu membebankan beban kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu yeoja cantik itu.

" kau mengatakan padaku untuk tetap tenang meski anak kita tidak jelas ada dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya, namun kau sendiri seperti ini? Aku yakin kau lebih menderita dariku..mianhe karna sempat berfikir kau tidak menyayangi Zitao, mianhe karna menamparmu.."

Heechul terdiam, ingatanya tentang pertengkaran dengan suaminya kembali terulang. Tentang bagaimana gambaran yang mereka dapat dari penglihatan Luhan dan Euhyuk mengenai putri mereka. Heechul tau itu hanya kebohongan yang makluk itu buat, karna bagaimanapun Heechul melihat bagaimana putri bungsunya tengah berada di ruang yang nyaman. Heechul mengangguk pelan mencoba memberikan respon pada suaminya yang kini memeluknya erat. Bahu Hangeng bergetar.

" ..mianhe, aku tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu yang ingin uri baby baik-baik saja. Aku tidak memperdulikan perasaanmu sebagai seorang mama yang bahkan lebih kalut dari pada aku..mianhe..aku melupakan itu semua.."

" sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu—dan akupun salah, karna menganggap kau dan Yi Xing merasakan hal yang sama denganku.."

Heechul bisa merasakan bagaimana Hangeng menggeleng dipunggungnya. Ya suaminya itu tengah menyembunyikan tangisnya di belakang punggung Heechul. Pelan Heechul membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Hangeng, ia tau bagaimana Hangeng sangat dekat dengan Tao.

" aku yakin baby panda kita baik-baik saja, jangan menangis seperti ini—apa kau tidak malu jika Yi Xing melihatnya? Jangan tunjukan kalau kita lemah.."

.

.

.

Chen termenung menatap pantulan dirinya di air, pipinya kini basah dengan air mata.

" bagaimana aku harus menyelamatkanmu? Bahkan mereka menyiksamu dengan kekuatanku.."

Lay tidak sengaja berjalan di pinggir kolam dan menemukan dongsaeng kesayangan Suho tengah menunduk menatap kedalam air di siang hari yang menurut yeoja itu cukup terik.

" Chen? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chen menghapus air matanya dengan sengaja mengambil air kolam dan membasuhkannya ke wajahnya. Dia menggeleng. Lay mendekatinya dan kaget saat bahu yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu bergetar.

" waeyo?"

" hiks.."

Hanya isakan yang dapat Lay dengar, Lay mengerti dan meraih kepala Chen untuk bersandar didadanya. Ia memeluk Chen sama seperti ia memeluk Tao disaat dongsaengnya itu menangis karna ketakutan di saat malam yang dibarengi dengan hujan dan petir.  
Beberapa saat ahirnya tangis Chen mereda, ia melepaskan pelukan Lay dan berganti dengan menatap Lay dengan tatapan bersalah.

" mianhe—mianhe—hiks"

" waeyo?"

" karna—karna aku, Zitao menderita.."

Lay terdiam, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat. Ia membiarkan Chen menatapnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir jauh lebih deras dari matanya. ingatan akan bagaimana penglihatan yang Luhan dan Hyukie dapatkan dari makluk yang menyandra Tao membuatnya kalut. Bagaimana mungkin hati dan perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak tidak teruji saat melihat dongsaengnya dengan mata tertutup penuh luka dan darah yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Suara lirih rintihan Tao terus terngiang di telinga Lay, jikapun bisa Lay ingin menggantikan rasa sakit yang Tao rasakan. Jikapun bisa dia ingin menyembuhkan luka yang menyayat dongsaengnya.  
Lay ingin berteriak pada siapapun bahkan ia ingin memaki, namun tidak tepat jika ia hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas toh Tao tidak akan muncul setelah ia berteriak. Seperti keajaiban yang sering ia lihat di film-film yang Tao tonton, Lay sadar jika ini bukanlah hal semacam drama atau film. Ini nyata!. Lay terdiam sejenak dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Chen dengan perlahan dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, mencoba setenang mungkin seperti yang Heechul ajarkan dan perlihatkan padanya saat ini. Lay melihat dengan jelas Heechul menangis sendirian meminta maaf pada Kris yang masih terbaring lemah, ia meminta maaf tentang Tao. Heechul menangis memeluk boneka kesayangan Tao di kamar Tao setiap malam. Lay melihat bagaimana mamanya yang ia kira tidak memiliki perhatian pada Tao justru menangis dalam kesendirian bahkan tangisannya terlihat amat pilu karna tak ada yang menenangkannya.

" sudahlah, mungkin ini jalan takdir Zitao. Aku yakin dongsaengku tersayang itu akan kembali..tenang saja.."

" tapi dia—mereka—"

" Kim Jongdae—Zitaoku akan menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini karnanya, Zitaoku akan menyalahkan dirinya karna membuatmu seperti ini..bukan tangisan yang Zitao inginkan namun senyum, bagaimanapun keadaan kita.."

Chen menatap Lay masih dengan mata sembab miliknya.

" Zitao akan kembali dan tersenyum memeluk kita.."

" eoni..hiks"

Chen memeluk Lay dengan pelukan kasihnya.  
Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja dengan kekuatan air tengah memperhatikan keduanya, seorang namja dengan senyum bangga untuk kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.  
Suho mendekati Lay yang duduk memandangi hamparan taman bunga di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol.

" gomawo, dan mianhe—"

Lay menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" untuk apa?"

" gomawo karna telah menenangkan Chen, dan mianhe karna aku tidak bisa membantu apapun untuk menemukan dimana Zitao.."

Suho masih mengamati perubahan mimic Lay. Tidak ada yang berubah karna wajahnya sedari tadi terlihat sendu. Perlahan Suho menarik pundak Lay dan meletakkan kepala Lay ke pundaknya.

" menangislah..aku tau kau ingin menangis.."

Pelan, tangan Suho mengusap rambut Lay mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan perasaan tulusnya pada yeoja yang saat ini tengah memiliki beban pikiran.

"…padahal aku ingin memberinya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya dengan memberi Zitao seekor anak panda yang tidak sengaja aku dapatkan..aku ingin melihatnya menangis kegirangan karna impiannya sejak kecil aku kabulkan..aku ingin mengerjainya dengan membantu membujuk mama agar membelikanku sebuah mobil..aku ingin melihatnya merengek karna menginginkan panda ini.."

Air mata Lay mengalir saat melihat seekor bayi panda yang berada diatas pangkuannya.

" aku akan membantu untuk menemukannya.."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sepi dan mencengkam terlihat seseorang berdiri hormat.

"..sama persis dengan apa yang kita pikirkan.."

" sayangnya yang aku dapat dari ingatan anak itu hanya informasi yang tidak terlalu peting.."

" hahaha..hanya cukup menyandra salah satu dari mereka dan kau lihat hasilnya?"

Ryungdae mengangguk.

" _Lord_.."

" hubungkan aku dengan pemilik kekuatan pikiran.."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk dan sedikit berkonsentrasi. Tidak perlu lama untuk mendapatkan koneksi layaknya menggunakan sinyal WIFI dalam jaringan telekomunikasi, karna pemilik kekuatan pikiran memiliki jalannya tersendiri. Ya Ryungdae adalah salah satu pemilik kekuatan EXplanet yang hampir menyerupai pemilik kekuatan Telekinesis asli. Hanya saja Ryungdae bisa memberikan gambaran tentang bagaimana orang yang diajak bicara melewati sambungan lain. Jika dalam sebuah teknologi informatika akan disebut 3D bedanya Ryungdae bisa membuatnya tanpa bantuan apapun.

" hii pemilik kekuatan Kristal EXplanet.."

Ryungdae dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi kaget dari Luhan dan Hyukie.

" menyesal sekali harus memberitahukan keadaan manusia tidak berguna ini dihadapan kalian.."

.

.

.

**#KRIS**

.

.

" semuanya! Aku—aku mendapatkan komunikasi dari mereka!"

Beberapa pemilik kekuatan langsung berlari menuju sumber suara yang merupakan seorang pengendali pikiran. Hyukie eoma dan Luhan, mereka menatap sebuah ruang hampa yang kini tak lagi berisi kehampaan. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat seseorang dengan tudung hitam ( bayangkan MV MAMA ) berdiri di samping seorang yang aku kenal. Seorang yeoja yang tidak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka memar. Mama menjerit bersama beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

" Zi—Tao"

Masih bolehkah aku mengucapkan namanya? Masih bolehkah aku menyebut namanya? Bagaimana aku tidak tau diri dengan apa yang selama ini Zitao berikan padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang bajingan yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahanku karna dia—dia yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku adalah seorang yeoja yang seharusnya aku lindungi? Bagaimana bisa? Aku yang membawanya terjerumus kedalam kelamnya takdir yang menghantui dan mengikutiku tanpa aba-aba. Aku yang menariknya kedalam pusaran neraka pemilik kekuatan..aku yang mengajaknya ikut terseret kedalam bahaya..

" _menyesal sekali harus memberitahukan keadaan manusia tidak berguna ini dihadapan kalian.."_

" _AGH!"_

Pekikan Zitao.

" _hahahahahaha suatu yang menyenangkan dapat bermain dengan manusia bumi yang polos ini hahhaa, sayangnya dia tidak memiliki apapun yang aku inginkan..jadi—bisakah aku melenyapkannya?"_

Aku melihatnya menyayat leher Zitao.

" berani kau menyakitinya lagi akan ku pastikan kau menyesal!"

Geramku.

" hahahahahaha—kau? Ahirnya sang Levitation muncul, senang bertemu denganmu Flight.."

Tak ku hiraukan bagaimana dia tertawa, yang aku perhatikan bagaimana wajah pucat Zitao.

" kembalikan Zitao pada kami!"

" hahaha..gampang saja, semua tau apa yang aku inginkan..hahahahahhahaha"

Bagaimana kami tidak tau? Bahkan seluruh makluk di muka bumi pun tau apa yang mereka inginkan. Ku tatap mata hitamnya seorang namja yang tidak dapat ku lihat dengan jelas, yang ada mata hitamnya terlihat seperti pemilik kekuatan pikiran, ya sama seperti kekuatan yang Luhan dan Hyukie eoma miliki.

" KEMBALIKAN ZITAO!"

" AGH!"

Suara pekikan tertahan! Aku melihat ia menarik rambut Zitao, surai ungu..ya terahir dia memberi cat rambutnya dengan warna ungu. Tidak lagi ku lihat surai ungu yang akan menambah manis seorang Huang Zitao, surai ungu itu kini telah bercampur dengan –ya aku melihat darah di pelipis Zitao..

" jangan sakiti Zitao..hikss aku mohon…jangan sakiti dongsaengku—jebal—"

Suara lirih Lay terdengar begitu pilu, ya kini kami semua bisa melihat bagaimana air mata itu mengalir di pipi indah Zitao, dan semua karna kelalaianku. Semua karna kesalahanku, semua karna takdirku ya semua salahku! Sejak awal..

" baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ku lihat ia melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Zitao, ada sedikit kelegaan yang ku rasakan.

" berikan naga pelindungmu untukku—"

Naga?

" tentu! Naga yang melindungimu, dari seranganku hahhaha..sepertinya cukup untuk kali ini—eum, secepat mungkin kau membuat keputusan maka—semakin cepat panda ini terlepas dari penderitaannya..hahahhaha"

Sial! Orang itu memutuskan sambungannya dan kini semua menatapku, ada dua tatapan yang membuatku gila, dan ada perasaan yang menyakitkan di dalam mata mereka.

" jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal gila itu hanya demi seorang Zitao.."

Ucapan sinis dari seorang yang aku kira akan mendukungku membuatku kaget. Bukan hanya aku, namun semua orang yang ada diruangan itupun menatap tajam pada yeoja cantik yang kini melepas pelukannya pada Lay. Ia berjalan menjauhi tatapan yang mengintimidasi dari suami dan anaknya.

" mama!"

Heechul mama menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada kami, bukankah hanya seekor naga milikku? Bukankah akan bagus jika aku mau melakukannya demi mendapatkan anaknya kembali? Bukankah seharusnya dia memohon padaku? Meski tanpa diminta pun aku akan me—

" jangan pernah berfikir bodoh Wu Yi Fan! Walaupun itu karna rasa bersalahmu atau semacamnya aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya, aku lebih rela Zitao mati dari pada kau melepas nagamu.."

" kau egois, Chullie-ah"

Ucapan Hangeng papa terasa begitu lirih di kesunyian yang membungkam kami semua.

" kau baru tau, Hangeng-Huang?"

Semua terdiam membiarkan pertengkaran keluarga itu.

" Wu Fan—lakukan saja, demi mama..demi Zitao.."

Mama menyentuh lenganku, ia mengangguk padaku.

" SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN LAKUKAN YA JANGAN LAKUKAN!"

Bentak yeoja yang masih ada di ambang pintu itu. Ku lihat Xiumin dan Kai mendekati yeoja cantik yang menjadi mama dari Lay, keduanya mematung setelah tiba di depan Heechul mama.

.

.

**#NORMAL**

.

" kau bosan?"

Tao menoleh kearah namja yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya, sekilas yeoja manis itu mengangguk.

" kapan aku bisa pulang? Aku merindukan mama dan boneka pandaku.."

Ryungso tersenyum,

" bukankah kau tinggal disini? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

" hiks..mama—aku merasa mamaku sedang menangis untukku.."

" Zitao? Uljima—"

Perlahan Ryungso mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Tao. Ryungso panic karna Tao benar-benar seperti anak kacil yang sedang meminta di belikan permen.

" baby.."

Tao menggeleng dan menolak pelukan dari Ryungso. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia merasakan kekuatan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya kini semakin menguat seakan ingin mencekiknya. Meski perlakuan Ryungso amatlah baik namun kekuatan itu— Tao mengetahui semuanya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan salahkan Tao yang tidak mengatakan apapun, karna Tao seorang yang akan menghancurkan semuanya jika sekali saja ia membuka mulutnya.

" baiklah, tapi kau harus menunggu setelah sakitmu selesai. Kau demam—dan juga aku tidak mau mamamu yang galak itu memarahiku dan melarangku untuk mengunjungimu.."

" yakso?"

Ryungso mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat Tao menatapnya berbinar. Meski masih ada sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus Tao. Tirus? Ya Tao kehilangan berat badannya setelah banyak kejadian yang membuatnya sering sakit. Tao menyusup kedalam pelukan Ryungso.

" mama—marah tidak ya?"

" wae?"

" terahir aku bertemu dengannya dia menarik telingaku karna aku nakal.."

" kalau mamamu marah aku yang akan menjelaskannya padanya.."

.

.

.

Ryungdae menatap tidak percaya pada namja di hadapannya.

" –tapi—aku hampir mendapatkannya—"

" bukan urusanku.."

" Xiao—"

'BRUGK'

Mata merah menyala itu menghipnotis Ryungdae, ia menginginkannya. Perlahan tangan kekar Ryungdae membelai seluruh inci tubuh dibawahnya. Jangan lupakan ciuman yang menuntut, Ryungdae menciumi setiap inci tubuh putih yang perlahan tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun.

" –kau tau bagaimana membuatku menurutimu.."

" jangan banyak bicara, dan laku—Eughhhh"

" You wish baby—"

.

.

.

Heechul menatap boneka panda di atas tempat tidur Tao, ia mendesah dan memberikan pukulan kecil. Heechul tersenyum mengambil figura keluarganya di atas nakas.

" kau nakal, baby panda—"

Yeoja cantik itu teringat bagaimana kehidupannya di cina begitu damai.

" _Mama! Tao mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri dari pihak yang memberikan ujian akselarasi!"_

Heechul ingat bagaimana hebohnya pekikan Tao sepulang sekolah membuat yeoja cantik itu terlonjak saking kagetnya, ya Tao tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan mengajak Heechul untuk sedikit berjingkrak melupakan mamanya yang sedang memasak makan siang.

" _Mama! Tao akan kuliah di Korea! Di tempat jie jie!"_

" _Mama! Tolong potong rambut Tao seperti Jaejong hyung di TV ituu.."_

Impian Tao adalah selalu bersama dengan jie jie nya, ia tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan membayangkan setiap hari akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama dengan Lay.

" _Mama—tadi malam, Tao bermimpi teman jie jie memberikan naga pada seseorang. Naga itu sangat kuat, Tao bingung kenapa teman jie jie memberikannya—padahal naga itu hanya mau dengan teman jie jie, naga itu hanya ingin bersama dengan teman jie jie selamanya—naga itu meminta tolong padaku agar aku menolongnya, aku tidak mengerti. Naga itu memohon padaku agar aku menyelamatkannya, ia mengatakan tidak ingin menjadi jahat dan merusak tatanan dunia..dia mengatakan jika ia dilepas dari tubuh teman jie jie, maka ia tidak lagi menolong teman-temannya…"_

Heechul ingat bagaimana Tao yang baru saja pulang sekolah langsung memeluknya yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, anaknya itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di pangkuan Heechul tidak perduli dengan majalah yang sedang mamanya baca. Tao memang polos, ia terus menceritakan bagaimana hari-hari terahir di SMP terfavorit di cina hingga berahir pada mimpi yang ia alami.

" _Mama—kenapa dua hari ini mimpi Tao aneh sekali? Kemarin, Tao bermimpi tentang naga milik teman jie jie, tadi malam? Aku bermimpi 11 binatang berkumpul dan berlutut dihadapanku..10 binatang milik teman-teman jie jie ( termasuk naga ) dan yang satunya milik jie jie. Mama tau? Mereka semua besar dan kuat..saat itu Tao ingin lari, tapi tidak ada jalan untuk lari..mereka berlutut padaku memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkannya..mereka tidak ingin naga itu di tukar dengan apapun. Mama, mereka terlihat tersiksa—mereka ingin tersenyum bersama pemilik mereka seperti selama ini, dunia akan berahir jika sang naga terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya saat ini. Mama—jelaskan padaku arti mimpi itu? Apa artinya untuk Tao?"_

Tidak ada yang sepolos Tao, itulah yang Heechul pikirkan saat ini.  
Perlahan Heechul memeluk boneka panda di sampingnya dan berbaring melepaskan lelah.

" _Mama! Mereka datang lagi! Dan kali ini mereka terlihat sangat-sangat tersiksa, hiks-hiks…Mama, mereka—entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga tubuh mereka penuh darah. Aku melihat sayap burung Phoenix patah dan harus di bantu oleh beruang salju..Mama—aku melihat Unicorn berjalan pincang dengan kaki penuh darah..hikss mama! Apa yang harus Tao lakukan?"_

Jelas di memori Heechul bagaimana Tao menangis kebingungan memeluknya yang masih terjaga ditengah malam. Saat itu Hangeng sedang dinas keluar kota sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah.

" _Mama—kalau mama ada di posisi dimana mama harus memilih Tao atau naga itu mama harus memilih naga itu, harus! Aku tidak mau mama memilih Tao, kalau mama memilih Tao—dengan sangat terpaksa Tao akan menghancurkan semua dari awal. Tao akan kembali ke waktu semua ini berawal, Tao yang akan menghancurkannya sehingga tidak ada hari ini sejak awal, tidak ada Tao, tidak ada mama, tidak ada papa atau jie jie..bahkan jika harus Tao akan menghancurkan bumi sebelum bumi ini tercipta..mama harus memilih naga itu.."_

Heechul mendesah pelan mengingat percakapannya bersama Tao. Berawal dari mimpi Tao hingga bocah pandanya itu mengatakan hal yang baru Heechul sadari beberapa waktu setelah Tao hilang. Meski masih bisa merasakan anaknya baik-baik saja, namun sebagai seorang ibu—bukankah wajar merasa khawatir saat melihatt buah hatinya terlihat jauh dari kata baik? Heechul tau keadaan Tao tidak seburuk yang ia lihat dari refleksi yang Luhan dan Hyukie berikan bahkan bisa dikatakan Tao berada dalam keadaan nyaman tapi tetap saja perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu berjalan. Ia kadang takut, bagaimana jika semua yang dilihatnya dari Luhan dan Hyukie adalah keadaan sebenarnya? Bagaimana jika keadaan yang Tao berikan adalah hanya refleksi rekayasa agar ia tidak terlalu khawatir? Tidak ada yang tau, kecuali Tao.

" kau terlalu bijaksana untuk seukuran bocah polos, nak—"

Guman Heechul.  
'KRIET' pintu terbuka, Heechul terdiam.

" bibi—semua berada di ruangan Kangin ajussi"

" bilang pada mereka aku tidak akan datang.."

Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang Tao di samping Heechul yang masih setia berbaring.

" apa bibi tidak merindukan Zitao? Aku—meski baru bertemu selama 3 bulan, tapi aku sangat menyayangi Zitao seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Sudah lama aku ingin memiliki dongsaeng, dan saat Zitao datang aku memperlakukan dia seperti Minnie eoni memperlakukanku"

Tidak ada yang bisa Heechul katakan, ia membiarkan anak bungsu dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"..setidaknya ijinkan kami melakukan hal yang berarti untuk menyelamatkannya..bukankah Kris memiliki lebih dari satu naga? Bahkan ribuan? Memberikan satu pada mereka ti—"

" lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat Sungmin—"

" eh?"

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi dari Baekhyun, hingga yeoja mungil itu mengangguk dan pergi.  
Heechul kembali memejamkan matanya sekedar menghilangkan perasaan khawatir miliknya.

" _Sungguh! Aku tidak mengingat Kris-ge! Mama—bukankah dia anak dari paman Siwon? Yang bibi bilang akan ia masukkan psikater? Mama—"_

Heechul menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka panda super besar milik anaknya.

" ..kau memilih untuk mengunci ingatanmu tentang Kris agar mereka tidak mengetahui kelemahan Kris? Bahkan kau membiarkan dirimu berada dalam bahaya demi Kris, demi kehidupan kami pemilik kekuatan dan juga demi manusia-manusia bumi yang bahkan tidak tau ancaman apa yang sedang mendekati kehidupan mereka.."

Guman Heechul.

" Chullie-ah.."

Suara lembut itu membuat Heechul bangkit, ia menoleh kearah pintu kamar.

" boleh aku masuk?"

" kau sedang bercanda? Ini rumahmu Teuk.."

Teukie tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Teukie menepuk pundak Heechul perlahan hanya sekedar untuk memberikan keringanan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara rinci.

" sudah tenang?"

" seperti yang kau lihat.."

Sedikit tersenyum Teukie membantu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi yeoja yang lebih muda darinya beberapa hari. Teukie menggenal dengan baik bagaimana seorang Kim Heechul karna keduanya saling berbagi sejak mereka kecil.

" aku tau kau sama ketakutannya dengan yang lain..jadi menangislah, apa ini masih sakit?"

Teukie mengusap bekas tamparan yang ada di Heechul, yeoja itu menggeleng.

" aku pantas mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar tamparan.."

" Chulie-ah.."

Heechul mencoba tersenyum sambil memukul pelan dadanya, menunjukan seberapa besar ia ingin menahan linangan air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipinya. Teukie bukan tidak tau bagaimana penderitaan Heechul hanya saja ia mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin Heechul katakan. Seberapa teganya seorang orang tua apa lagi itu seorang ibu, tidak akan tega dan tidak akan tenang dengan perasaan kawatir kepada buah hatinya. Jika saat ini Teukie yang ada di posisi Heechul, Teukie bisa menjamin ia akan gegabah dalam semua keputusan bahkan ia tidak akan memikirkan apapun demi menyelamatkan Kyungso ataupun Chanyeol. Tapi berbeda, pada kenyataannya Tuhan memang menguji seorang yang benar-benar memiliki keperdulian dan keteguhan yang tinggi. Teukie merengkuh tubuh Heechul,

" aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan putriku seberapa besar aku menginginkannya..aku tidak bisa.."

"..bukannya cukup memberikan mereka salah satu naga milik Kris?—"

" dan membuat seorang ibu kehilangan anaknya demi mendapatkan anakku?"

Mata Teukie tercekat, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kris? Pada Kibum?

"..jangan harap aku sudi berlaku curang, kalau aku kehilangan Zitao aku masih memiliki Yi Xing! Lalu Kibum? Wufan adalah anak yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kelahirannya selama 5th menikah..kau tau semuanya Teukie..itu hanya resiko paling kecil yang bisa aku katakan, dan jika Zitao kembali apa yang akan aku katakan padanya tentang gege kesayangannya itu? Apakah aku harus mengatakan Wufan menyerahkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu..lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia ini? Semua akan sama saja.."

" Chul—"

" Teukie katakan pada mereka..ku mohon mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu—"

.

.

.

Ruang kerja Kangin berubah menjadi ruang rapat, dan terlihat begitu mencengkam.

" apa Heechul tidak—"

" lupakan Heechul.."

Jawaban dingin dari Hangeng membuat semua yang ada disana diam. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mencoba membuang arah pandangannya pada pandangan lain.  
Kris terlihat terdiam dan tidak banyak mengatakan apapun.

" _Gege..saat di cina Tao pernah bermimpi gege akan memberikan seekor naga lucu pada seseorang..naga itu menolaknya dan memohon padaku agar Tao membebaskannya..kata mama itu pertanda jika sesuatu yang ada pada diri kita menolak saat orang lain memintanya, ia mecintai pemiliknya..dan naga itu memang imut sekali.."_

Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" _kenapa Lay noona selalu mengatai gege dengan 'naga bodoh'? saat Tao bertanya padanya noona selalu mengatakan jika gege lahir di tahun naga dan menjadi bodoh karna dikutuk ibu peri.."_

Tidak, Tao tidak tau apa-apa tentang kekuatan yang ada pada diri Kris. Kris menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai ruangan mistik ayahnya.

" _Mama itu orang yang akan cerewet hanya denganku, dia sangat angkuh, jahat dan juga tidak berperasaan..tapi Tao tau, mama sangat mencintai Tao dan jie jie hanya saja memang caranya yang unik hehehe.."_

Kris tidak habis pikir dengan ingatan yang Tao katakan saat mereka bersama, tentang naga dan mamanya.

" _Mama harus memilih orang lain meski ia tidak mau..gege! Maukah kau membantu mama—maukah gege mendukung mama untukku?"_

Janji itu, Kris bangkit dari duduknya ia berlari menjauh dari ruangan Kangin. Kris berlari mencari dimana Heechul. Setelah hampir memutari rumah keluarga Park ahirnya Kris menemukan Heechul di balkon kamar Tao.

" kalau kau ingin memintaku untuk mengeluarkan naga yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, aku tidak mau.."

" tapi hanya itu yang bisa aku perbuat untuk Zitao.."

" kalau begitu sama—"

Keduanya terdiam.

.

.

'BANG! DUANG!'

Masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengarkan dentuman-dentuman yang menghasilkan getaran kuat. Kangin berusaha keras untuk melawan seorang yang memiliki tubuh besar dihadapannya setelah menghabisi berpuluh-puluh Zombie yang entah datang dari mana sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

" ajussi! Awas!"

Teriakan Xiumin menyadarkan dirinya bawah sebuah benda hampir saja menebas habis tubuhnya.

" ajussi, kau tak apa?"

" gomawo, Min-ah"

Xiumin mengangguk dan langsung membekukan seorang zombie yang hampir membunuh Kangin.

" Baekie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kembali kerumah!"

" aku ingin bersama eoni! Aku akan membantu eoni!"

Baekhyun terus pertarung di samping Xiumin.

" kembali, sekarang!"

" ta—"

" jaga eoma untuk eoni dan appa—kau bisa kan?"

Dengan sedikit pandangan memohon ahirnya Xiumin berhasil menyuruh dongsaengnya kembali kedalam penjagaan Zhoumi dan Henry bersama para yeoja yang lain. Ya—semua namja sedang bertarung bersamanya melawan makluk yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka saat mereka selesai rapat.

" sial! Mereka mengerahkan mayat-mayat menjijikkan dari mana sih? Aiss—"

Keluh Kai, sedari tadi ia membantu Yesung dan Appanya melawan para zombie yang semakin mengganas. Hampir ratusan zombie yang sudah mereka tumbangkan namun sepertinya tidak menjadikan stok makluk mati itu habis, melainkan semakin bertambah.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat zombie-zombie gila ini ada di sini?"

Tanya Sehun pada Kyuhyun.

" diam kau bocah, kalau aku tau aku akan menghabisi sumbernya.."

Para pemilik kekuatan terus berusaha menghabisi zombie yang terus bermunculan, hingga kekuatan mereka nyaris habis. Hanya tersisa kekuatan milik 6 orang pemilik kekuatan asli yang masih bertahan sisanya? Hanya setengah dan memang kekuatan alami fisik mereka.

" noona! Sudahlah kau kembali kesana—"

" tidak akan! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.."

" kau yeoja!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Xiumin kaget, ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya.

" Luhan awas!"

Xiumin membuat perisai es di belakang tubuh Luhan membuat pedang yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya patah tertahan oleh es.

" Xiumin awas!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Xiumin tersadar. 'PRANG' dentingan besi dan es memecahkan pendengaran.

" aku bukan orang yang bodoh!"

Xiumin berbalik menghadapi zombie yang hampir membunuhnya.  
Luhan sekilas menatap sendu kearah yeoja berpipi cubby itu dan kembali menghadapi lawannya. Pertarungan di hari itu terlihat tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Tawa nyaring terdengar, menggelitik di telinga saat Kangin tumbang ditangan seorang berkerudung hitam.

" dimana levitation!"

" tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anak itu kepadamu!"

" baiklah.."

'DUANG!', ' KYAAAAAA!'

Suara teriakan dari dalam tameng yang Zhoumi dan Henry buat membuat Kangin menoleh, ia mendapati Zhoumi dan Henry tengah bertarung dengan beberapa zombie yang mencoba mememasuki tameng yang mereka jaga. Sebuah dentuman besar membuat tameng itu goyah dan mudah di masuki membuat semuanya ikut bertarung.

" noona! Awas!"

Siwon berteriak mendekati Heechul yang sedang melindungi Kyungso.

" gomawo.."

" berlindunglah noona.."

Heechul tersenyum mengangguki kata-kata yang Siwon katakan.

" Kyungso! Tolong kau buat pertahanan dengan kekuatan bumi, Sungmin tolong kau ikut aku bersama Baekhyun.."

Sungmin dan Chen mengikuti Heechul, keduanya terdiam melihat Heechul seperti menunggu Kyungso.

" Wookie, Chen kalian mendekatlah ke! Kyungso! Buat parit atau apapun yang bisa menjadi wadah untuk air melingkar dari tempatmu.."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang Kyungso membuat bumi seakan mengikuti keinginannya.

" Wookie, aku tau kau sedikit bisa memunculkan air. Jadi tolonglah.."

" untuk a—"

" sungmin! Baekhyun! Kalian dengar aku? Bantu aku untuk membawa mereka yang terluka"

Henry meraih tangan Heechul dan menggeleng.

" aku tidak bisa diam lagi, dan Kyungso buatlah jembatan hanya untuk Baekhyun dan Sungmin kau dengar aku?"

Kyungso mengangguk Sungmin membantu Henry dan Zhoumi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karna luka dan energy mereka mulai menipis. Setelah Sungmin dan Baekhyun keluar dari tameng, jembatan itu tertutup oleh air.

" Chen! Kau bisa memberi aliran listrik pada tanah air itu bukan? Berikanlah sedikit listrik agar mayat-mayat itu tidak berani mendekati kalian! Teukie! Yi Xing, aku percaya kalian bisa menyelamatkan mereka..Kibum! Hyukie! Aku serahkan padamu nyawa mereka yang ada di dalam tameng.."

" eoni kau—"

Heechul tersenyum.

"—aku akan membayar kesalahanku, mianhe.."

Lay menatap kepergian mamanya dengan tatapan sendu.

" .. aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun—"

" sudahlah, aku yakin Heechul tidak akan gegabah! Dia tau apa yang ia lakukan—"

Ucapan Teukie membuat Lay mengangguk.  
Di medan perang semua masih terus berkutat dengan Zombie dan beberapa orang dengan tudung dan baju hitam yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Heechul dan Baekhyun mendekati Yesung yang nyaris tidak bertenaga untuk melawan seorang lawan mereka dan beberapa zombie yang sering mengecoh Yesung dari serangan lawannya.

" Baekhyun bantu Yesung, aku akan mengatasi orang bertudung itu"

" tapi—"

" kau dengar kan?"

Dengan cepat Heechul menggantikan Yesung melawan lawan yang hampir membuat Chen dan Suho menjadi yatim.

" no—"

Heechul hanya tersenyum sekilas mengangguk pada Yesung dan Baekhyun sebelum ia berkonsentrasi dengan orang dengan kekuatan yang menyerupai kekuatan Kai.

" lawanmu adalah aku!"

" hahahahaha bisa apa yeoja sepertimu—AGHHH!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang Kim Heechul menghabisi lawannya dengan jarum-jarum kaca beracun miliknya. Setelah melewati orang yang kini tinggal kain saja Heechul mendekati Donghae yang mulai memuntahkan darah.

'ZLEET!' Heechul menghentikan zombie yang berusaha membunuh Donghae.

" kau—"

" noona? Kenapa kau?"

" jangan berkata-kata dulu—tunggu Baekhyun atau Sungmin membawamu dengan santai.."

Heechul mengusir semua mayat hidup yang mendekatinya dan Donghae.

.

.

.

Tao seharian menangis, membuat Ryungso khawatir.

"Tao —"

" hiks mama—aku khawatir..mama..hiks..mama.."

Ryungso terdiam membiarkan Tao yang kini menenggelamkan tangisnya pada bantal. Mata coklat miliknya berubah menjadi mata merah menyala, ia menghilang dari ruangan itu secepat kedipan mata. Dan sampai ditempat yang benar-benar terlihat mengerikan untuknya.

" apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

" hentikan semuanya!"

" tidak akan!"

" pertarungan ini tidak adil dan membuang-buang waktu!"

" lalu? Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku Xiaolong? Kau hanya cukup melihat kehancuran mereka bersama dengan kekuatan yang akan mengarah padamu, aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut campur—"

Ryungso mengarahkan tatapan marah pada makluk yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

" baiklah, akan ku ijinkan kalian bersenang-senang dengan peperangan memuakkan ini sesuai dengan janji kalian membawa kekuatan sang Levitation tapi kalau tidak berhasil kalian harus mengikuti kemauanku..kau ingat itu _Lord—"_

.

.

Ryungso kembali kekamar yang Tao tinggali di rumah megah miliknya.

" kau merindukan mamamu? Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu—"

" jinja? Aku boleh pulang?"

" tentu saja! Sesuai janjiku bukan? Kau boleh pulang asal kau sembuh, dan kau sudah menangis sejak malam jadi aku pikir panda manis kekasih Jung So Ryung ini sudah sembuh.. kajja!"

Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Ryungso,menyambut tangan kekar Ryungso.  
Keduanya berjalan menuju kawasan rumah Tao di mana keluarga keluarganya tinggal..

" Tao—"

" hemm?"

" ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu—"

Tao mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Ryungso. Ryungso mendekat, mengisyaratkan agar Tao menutup matanya. Suasana pagi yang cerah berubah menjadi kelam, dan mencengkam saat Tao membuka mata. Terlihat banyak kehancuran yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

" a—"

" dengarkan aku untuk yang terahir kalinya.."

Tatapan tajam dari Ryungso membuat Tao menahan semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya tentang bagaimana keluarganya.

" –disini, sekarang sedang ada peperangan kecil tentang perebutan 11 kristal kekuatan. Kami menginginkan kekuatan abadi milik EXplanet dan kebetulan semuanya adalah orang-orang yang berada dekat denganmu.."

" maksud hyung?"

" tinggalah bersamaku dan hiduplah bahagia bersamaku! Agar mereka tidak lagi menculik dan mengancammu.."

Tao menggeleng, air matanya kini terjatuh membasahi pipinya..

" apa yang kalian lakukan?! Mereka—"

" pemilik kekuatan dan peperangan kecil seperti ini akan sering terjadi bahkan menimbulkan korban jiwa dari manusia-manusia biasa. Sekarang mereka menggunakan mayat, besok kemungkinan mereka akan menggunakan makluk hidup.."

" tidak! Kenapa? Kalau ingin—kenapa tidak berusaha dengan jalan lain? Kenapa harus ada peperangan.."

Mata Tao melebar saat melihat seorang yang amat ia kenal sedang berjibaku dengan kekuatan lain. Ryungso kaget saat Tao menabrak tubuhnya.

" Zitao!"

_._

_._

_Berhenti!_

_._

_._

Tao berlari mendekati mamanya yang kini tengah memeluk Hangeng.

" mama—"

Heechul melemahkan pelukannya pada Hangeng, ia tidak menyadari jika suasana berubah menjadi sunyi.

" baby—"

Pandangan Heechul kabur, lukanya sudah terlalu dalam.

" saranghae..mama.."

.

.

_Bergeraklah_

_._

_._

Mata Heechul melebar saat melihat sebuah kekuatan besar di hempaskan kearah Tao yang berada di depannya.

" TAO!"

.

.

.

'DUANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!'

.

.

.

.

.

SEE YA NEXT TIME

**Mianhe jeongmal mianheeeeee…untuk yang bersedia menunggu kelanjutannya huhu..**

**Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia memberikan Kritikan dan saran..#poppo You ALL**

**Sepertinya chap ini hanya menjadi perkenalan bagi si " Lord"**

**Mohon kritik dan saran..**

**#BOW 90 derajat**


End file.
